Keitaro and Motoko Love Story
by killerman83ca
Summary: Naru and Keitaro have being going out for about 3 months.  What happens when Motoko and Keitaro share a kiss under the moon light.
1. The Date

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I'm using the characters from the story wich I do own. This story doesn't really follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line, though it would probably be based after Keitaro's come back from his 6 month period working with Seta.

Please be nice to me I'm still new at this fan fiction, so I might make mistakes but I will try my best to fix them in the future.

Key L.E.O. √ Lower Earth Orbit When you see Italic it will mean character thinking When I put 888888 it means a flash back

Chapter 1 The Date

Keitaro was bathing in the springs of Hinatasou when he heard a door sliding open, he was about to announce his presence with a 'guy alert', When Motoko, who wasn't paying any attention with what she was doing slipped into the water.

Keitaro slowly slipped out of the water and tried to sneak out when Motoko announced, "Urashima! Do not move I wish to speak with you."

Keitaro stopped in his tracks, and said "Motoko, How did you know it was me?."

Motoko leant back and said, "You are here because your male bath is in urgent need of repair", then in a lighter tone asked "I wish to know what you feel of me?".

Keitaro looked around and said, "'FEEL OF ME?? M-M-Motoko, This isn't a trap is it?."

Motoko shook her and said, "It is not, plus we are both adults."

Keitaro moved to the other side of the springs and said, "Motoko. I like you. You are a strong fighter and I am sorry for all the times I have a walked in on you. I didn't mean too."

Motoko laughed and said, "Do not worry Urashima."

Then she came towards him and sent him flying, landing in the back yard. "Next time announce your presence BEFORE I ENTER." She said slipping into a more comfortable position in the soothing the waters.

Keitaro limped back inside, as Shinobu had heard Keitaro's scream was on her way to see what happened this time, when she saw Keitaro limping into the building wearing only a towel around his lower body. Worriedly, Shinobu asked "Senpai, are you all right?."

He looked at her and said, "I'm fine, Motoko just knocked me out of the bath again, I'm going to my room to get changed so I can work on my bathing area."

Shinobu nodded her head and said, "Ok, then I'll leave some food in the fridge for you until your ready, all right?"

Keitaro nodded his head and walked to his room, walking in and removing his towel he heard a knock on the door, replacing his towel around his waist he walked to the door.

Naru had heard Motoko attacking Keitaro, had decided to "investigate what the (pervert) had done this time" she had told herself, (but really so she could check up on him.) They had been and official couple for about three months now but she still had trouble accepting him around everyone, so had to keep up her facade.

She went to his room and knocked on the door, she heard him approach the door and then open it. She smiled at him and said, "You're lucky, she didn't attack you harder, will you let me in?" Keitaro moved to one side to allow Naru entrance to his room.

Once Naru was in, she smiled and said, "What happened this time?"

Keitaro turned around and said, "I-I-I w-was taking a bath when Motoko came in, she seemed to be in a daze, I tried to say I was out there but I didn't have enough time. So I tried to sneak out, but she heard me and asked me what I think of her. Don't worry I told her she is a strong fighter and I was sorry for all the times I walked in on her."

Naru put her hands on her hips "obviously getting annoyed" but managed to control herself enough to say, "WHAT ELSE?"

Keitaro dropped his head and said, "I-I-I-I was on the o-o-other side of the s-s-springs and she attacked me, I swear it is all that happened."

Naru walked up to him, 'thankful that she had kept her cool enough to listen this time.' She decided then to put her arms around his neck during his usual 'im gonna die position!' saying, "All right, I believe you." Kissing his cheek, Keitaro hesitantly placed his arms around her. Runnings his hand up and down her back giving her the cute reaction he had decided he had liked ever since they became 'officially a couple' her sexy giggles.

However, as always lady luck asserts herself he felt something slipping off his body, He moved away from Naru and grabbed the towel just in time, causing Naru to turn bright red but to hide it said, "Keitaro. I am going to let you get changed and fix the damages." Keitaro nodded his head and Naru left him. Once Naru was out of his room, he removed his towel so he could dress in some old clothes he always used when he was repairing or fixing things around the house.

Being at the Dorm for about a year, Keitaro had fixed up the dorm so many times he had lost count. Su would always find new ways of destroying the dorm.  
Motoko would send him flying when he managed to 'walk in on her changing'.  
Naru would send him flying also, but always for no real reason. The only one who would help him was Shinobu, who would always leave some food for him. Kitsune was always gambling her money, drinking or both at the same time.

Keitaro walked to what was left of the men's bath, reason being Naru thought that Keitaro was spying on them before while she was in the springs, he had told her he couldn't see anything but as usual she didn't listen and proceeded to send him into L.E.O. A few weeks later with all the work the girls made him do around Hinatasou, Keitaro hadn't had much opportunity to fix his bath, though had managed enough so he could bathe. Both Naru and Motoko knocked him L.E.O. for another misunderstanding that had involved Kitsune, who had sneaked in on Keitaro taking a bath in order to join him, had resulted in the tip that once was the only men's bath in Hinatasou.

Keitaro looked at the damages and shook his head; he had brought all the tools he had with him because he wasn't sure what tools he would need, though looking at the amount of collateral damage he guessed it would be a long day. It was late by the time Keitaro had finished the repairs, during his 'work' he had decided to reinforce as much as he could, so that hopefully he wouldn't have so much work 'next time' as he had found himself depressingly thinking.

Rubbing his sore shoulder Keitaro said, "There, that should last a little while," picking up his tools, Keitaro set about finding the fridge to see what Shinobu had left him for his Dinner.

Meanwhile the girls where in the hot springs, having already eaten when Su said, "Where is Keitaro'os, I need him for some more playing."

Shinobu having heard this instinctually said, "He is busy repairing the men's bath, because some people 'punished' him and sent him flying." Motoko dropped her head slightly and Naru blushed.

Shinobu, embarrassingly felt the heat rising onto her features at blurting that comment out, hurriedly set about leaving as quickly as humanly possible, meaning she whent to her closest 'safe haven', went to the kitchen to prepare some more food for HER sempai.

Motoko meanwhile was having problems of her own, thinking about what had happened earlier 'I want to know if Keitaro likes me or not, I know he is going out with Naru-sempai but over the last few months I have come to accept my f-f-feelings for him,' Motoko shook her head still having trouble coming to terms with her feelings towards a certain landlord. Kitsune saw something in Motoko's eyes and said, "Hey suga! You wouldn't be having NAUGHTY! thoughts about a certain beloved landlord now would ya?"

Resulting in Motoko spitting out the tea she had began to drink, that hit Kitsune in the face while trying to stutter her denial, "I-I-I-I-I W-W-W-W-was not. I am going to my room to meditate for a while." Though she had began to realise her own feelings, she was not about to start blurting them out publicly, Motoko then got up quicker than any of the other girls had ever seen her before, trying to hide the crimson colour slowly adopting her delicate features, she quickly set about getting to her room to 'meditate'.  
Once there she closed the door behind her and locked it, walking to her futon she got in to position and tried focus her mind on anything but her current thoughts, but her thoughts always returned to Keitaro. By the time Motoko came out of her internal repute it was late, glancing at her clock she couldn't believe how late it was, it was about 9:30, deciding she had wasted enough time she chose to do some training to help relieve her pent up 'stress'.

Keitaro had been on his way to his room with his leftovers when he heard someone moving on the balcony. Keitaro had decided to delay his bodies' call for food to investigate, as it was uncommon to have anyone on the balcony at this time of day. Walking to the balcony he found it was Motoko training, sitting on the step he had decidied to watch her training for a while.

Turning Motoko smiled and said, "URASHIMA, you still have not learned your lesson about your 'PERVERTED' spying on me."

Standing up quickly Keitaro replied; "I-I-I'm sorry for spying on you, I didn't mean to. I heard someone out here, so I came to investigate. Seeing it was you, I wanted to watch for a while before heading back to bed."

Motoko lowered her replica Kendo sword and said, "Please join me."

Keitaro looked around so surprised said, "Your being nice to me?? What's changed with you Motoko?"

Motoko smiled though having her back turned luckily as her face grew a scarlet hint, replied "I speak with you a moment, What is wrong with that?"

Keitaro shrugging said, "Nothing, but you would have sent me flying by now."

Motoko shook her head replying, "I didn't mean to! Keitaro, when we were in the bath, you claimed I was a strong fighter, did you mean that?"

Keitaro smiled and lean against the railing and said, "I do mean that, I know I wouldn't win against you, But when you are hurt, I made you strong again."

Motoko moved next to Keitaro and said, "Do you mind myself coming this close to you?"

Keitaro was tense for a moment, heck with Keitaro's track record one wrong move could prove fatal replied "I don't mind! Do you want me to do some training with me? I could use the work out?"

Motoko smiling replied with, and excited yet restrained (it is Motoko here people) "Fine, but first let us spend some time together here." Motoko moved closer to him, feeling him tense up said, "Relax, you are scared about me being this close to you correct?" somehow peaking Keitaro's interest as she seemed to be upset about it.

Keitaro nodded his head and said, "A little, Naru and I would at times do something like this, but it's nice to be with someone who wont punish me for it. Please don't tell Naru I said that." in a rather hasty panic.

Motoko patted his arm and said, "I will do as you ask, though now it is time to train."

Keitaro put the remnants of his dinner down, picked up the other replica Kendo sword and got into a Keitaro style Kendo stance. Motoko smiled and said, "NO, NOT HERE!" in another panic, that had Keitaro wondering if there was something wrong, possible she could have been expecting another visit from her sister!

Starting to panic at that thought Keitaro started to drift of in yet another fantasy only to be broken by Motoko continuing her reasoning, "We will practice at the rear of the building to ensure no damage to the dorm."

Keitaro nodded his head following her down through the building, as they walked down the stairs in the direction they'd just decided, Keitaro put his used dishes in the sink, then proceeded outside.

Once outside Motoko attacked him, Keitaro blocked her attack just in time and countered with an attack to her mid-section, Motoko jumped back in time to evade the attack, as a surprising turn of events Keitaro held his own for a few short hours, obviously his time with Seta had been paying off, though was never going to be mistaken for the likes of Bruce Lee.

Motoko though ended up knocking Keitaro's sword out of his hand ordering his "Surrender?"

Keitaro nodded his head and said, "I surrender."

Motoko helped him get up, stating "You have improved drastically over the recent months Urashima"

Keitaro nodded his head in reply, though sheepishly replied "You have that right, between you and Seta I've had to just to stay alive." Motoko sighed because she wanted to be alone with Keitaro but he seemed to have the idea that she still hated his guts, rather than the truth, though she couldn't fault him, he was right she has never allowed him to get close enough to find out the truth, which being Keitaro she knew had to be spelled out.

Keitaro though heard her sigh asked, "How about I take you out on date tomorrow night?"

Motoko looked at him with and excited look said, "Do you mean that?"

Keitaro nodded his head, still oblivious to her excited state said, "I have to repay you for helping me last week with Naru."

8888888888888Flashback8888888888888

Naru and Keitaro had been arguing again though most the shouting coming from Naru, about something Keitaro did not really understand, resulting in them spending some quality 'away from each other time', Motoko had found him stewing over what actually had happened, she had actually spent a while consoling him. Keitaro had been spending some time alone in his room doing some self study, when Naru had decided that she wanted to spend time with him, but when Keitaro hadn't replied to her calls being lost in his studies, Naru in her usually short fused temper decided to verbally bash him with 'insensitive perverted jerk,' when he still didn't answer due to cringing in the corner in utter terror Naru had decided suitable punishment was in order namely she sent him LEO.  
8888888888888End Flashback8888888888888

Motoko smiled and said, "Then I accept, but for now let us rest", leaving their training sight Motoko and Keitaro went to their respective rooms to sleep.

Keitaro lay down on his futon and due to the excessive exercise found his mind wandering, 'Wow Motoko was really strange tonight, plus she accepted my offer to dinner for thanks to her for tomorrow, O NO!! what will I do? Where should I take her? Or worse what will Narusagawa say??'

Then breaking him out of his internal repute a light came on above him peering up he saw it was coming from Naru's room, Naru moved the board that was covering the hole and poked her through, smiling she asked "Have fun?"

Keitaro looked back at her in amazement while thinking 'wow Narusagawa looks like and angel,' "I thought you were sleeping?"

Luckily Keitaro realised that he hadn't sheepishly replied "I-I was until you walked in, you made so much noise, you could wake the whole dorm if you are not careful." Proceeding to lift his pillow Keitaro tossed it at Naru, ducking back in to her room, she avoided it quickly while gathering pillows she tossed it back at him with reinforcements, namely every pillow she owned, bombarding him with good accuracy.

Thus having quickly run out of 'amunition' she knew she was in trouble, she closed her eyes while waiting for them to come flying back at her but when they didn't, curiously she peeked and saw that Keitaro was smiling while stating, "Thanks. I will be very comfortable tonight." He began to fall asleep.

Naru taking initiative looked around while deciding on a course of action turned her light off and moved over to the hole, jumping through and landing on the pillows, Keitaro rolled over saying, "Caught you."

Naru smiled and said, "You are dirty" while Keitaro who was leaning down as Naru moved at the last second ended up on top of him. Keitaro looked at her and said, "No fair." Naru leant down and kissed him, returning the favour kissed her back.

Once Naru decided that it was enough of her 'ploy' grabbed a pillow and hit Keitaro on the side of the head, though seemingly Keitaro had expected this, also grabbed one returned the favour as best he could, without hurting her.

Furthermore, a while had passed, Keitaro and Naruy stopped their 'fight' to check how late it was, having noticed it was well passed midnight, they decided to snuggle close to each other for the night fell asleep in each others arms.  
Motoko woke up early as usual to do some of her morning training, went to the Annex roof, after a while Su came up to give Motoko an urgent message (well urgent in Su's case anyway) saying "MOTOKO, BREAKFAST IS READY!" nodding her head in acknowledgement Motoko followed Su down the stairs to the dinning hall.

Arriving at their destination Motoko saw Naru and Keitaro had already arrived and were laughing about something, sitting down Motoko asked "How are you feeling today Keitaro?" Naru looked wondering why the sudden interest, but kept her thoughts to herself. Motoko then asked, "What is the topic of the conversation?" in her usual stoic manner.

Keitaro explained although more for 'Naru's' benefit, "Me and Motoko haven't done any training for a while so I wanted to see if she has been keeping up with her training." Naru nodded her head while stating, "Someone told me you are taking her out on a date tonight?"

Motoko spit her tea across the table and said, "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Su jumped up and shouted, "I did's, I was testing my new invention out mecha-tama version XXIV, everyone else was busy when I wanted to tries it out, so I tried it out on you two" while carrying a beaming and proud smile.

Keitaro got up, walked over to Su and said, "You know it isn't very nice to spy on people."

Kitsune started to laugh, "What about you suga-mister Land-lord, you spied on us when you got here."

Keitaro dropped his head and said, "I said I was sorry about it, but look who's talking drilling spy holes in the walls."

Kitsune turning her head replied "I need some more air in my room."

Keitaro shook his head, "WHAT! And they just happen to go into my room."

Naru replied in her usual frustrated anger mood, "OK, KEITARO you can take Motoko out on a date but if she gets hurt I will be hurt your." Though on the inside 'why does he want to spend time with Motoko and not me? Did something happen, does he love me anymore, ohhhh who cares, I DON'T LOVE HIM ANYWAY, who cares what he does.'

While going through her own internal rebut, Keitaro cringingly nodded his head and said, "I'm going to take a soak because I need one after the work I did." He got up and walked out of the room to go to have a bath in the springs, namely because his bath/barrel was still not in working order, mainly because not only does he have to fix the bathroom, but still keep up his maintenance duties too.  
Once there he removed his clothes and slipped into the soothing water, while considering what just happened 'Wow, Naru actually is letting me go on a date with Mototk? What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if I screw up tonight, Motoko won't hesitate to punish me then when Naru finds out and if there's anything left of me Naru 'l kill me instead!!'

Hearing the door sliding open, Keitaro shouted "GUY ALERT." Naru poked her head out and asked, "Want some company?"

Keitaro replied "N-N-N-NARU, O-O-Ok, what's going on?"

Naru came toward him and said, "I want to make sure my boyfriend is alright."

Keitaro moved more into the water and said, "I'm fine what are you getting at?"

Naru slipped into the water and said, "Last night during the pillow fight, I thought you were hurt."

Keitaro shook his head and stood while saying "I'm fine see," but Keitaro then noticed he forgot his towel, so quickly he dived back into the water to try and cling to what modesty he had left, while sputtering a "S-S-Sorry Naru"

Naru moved over to him ignoring her usual sense of 'THE PERVERT MUST DIE' syndrome as calmly as she could walked over, while placing her head on his shoulder still trying to calm herself to find out what she wanted to know.

Naru then asked, "Keitaro? Are upset about going out with a date with Motoko?"

Keitaro looked at her and said, "Naru, I'm happy about this date, because I owe her so much I want to give Motoko something back."

Naru laughed asked, "Aren't you enjoying training with her?"

Keitaro shook his head and said, "She keeps me on my toes, I like it when we are training and to be honest when I'm confused she helps me to work them out."

Naru began to eye him curiously, Keitaro realising the 'iminent beanting mode' working in and said, "Don't worry I NEVER talk about us."

Naru chuckling stated, "GOOD." Though Keitaro thought 'I do talk to her about our problems, but I can't let Naru find out, NO NO NO! She helps me more than you think, Naru, to be honest I think I am starting to LIKE like Motoko. But I love though, Naru don't I ?.?.?'

Naru softly stroked Keitaro's chin as he had left for his dreams or what she thought was his dreams and asked, "You all right" while searching his eyes curiously.

Keitaro realising he had not spoken for a while nodded his head and said, "I was thinking about something." Naru nodded her head and decided to let it rest for now, 'the stupid baka must be thinking im gonna punish him or something??'

They spent the next 20 minutes or so cuddled up in the soothing water together. When Naru said, "I am going to read for a bit."

Keitaro nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Ok."

Once she was gone Keitaro sighed 'I don't know why but I think I'm starting to have those feelings for Motoko, WHY?' Keitaro thought about that for a good 10 minutes before he realised if he stayed much longer he'd look like a prune, so decided to get out and change, so he could work on the men's bath and get it fixed because he didn't like to be in the woman's bath.

Keitaro went to his room to make sure everything was in order before he started; walking to his window he saw that Motoko was training on the Annex roof. Meanwhile Motoko had been training for some time had decided to take a short break to get herself a drink, on her way down she heard someone ascending the steps.

She turned around and saw that it was Keitaro; spotting Motoko on his way up Keitaro gave her a quick wave and began to walk off to the men's bath, Motoko had been momentarily stunned as the man she had been thinking about all this time, frustratingly shook her head shouted, "URASHIMA! P-Please stay, I need to speak with you!"

Keitaro gulped in panic but forced himself to reply, "Y-Y-Yes Motoko, but can't it wait until the date tonight cause I have so much to do right now."

Motoko nodded her head and said, "I understand, you have chores to do? You still have to fix your bath," While trying to think of something else to say, then a bulb appeard above her head, "URASHIMA! You still need to train more; you still have some weight around your mid section." Thinking 'help me ancestors, of all the things to say to him, spirits help me.'

Keitaro smiled and said, "Motoko, your right but you need to work on your legs?" Keitaro realising that he had just insulted the living equivalent of the Terminator covered his mouth; while babbling apologies and dropping into his 'oh shit I'm gonna die position.'

Motoko hearing his reply and like a field of bull's seeing Ronald McDonalds red hair charged "URASHIMA, Rock splitting sword," with imminent death on her mind attacked him. Meanwhile, Keitaro had began to realise that Motoko was taking a little longer than normal to attack him, had started to get up only to see her coming towards him, in the blink of an eye reacted bringing both of his hands up in front of him, caught her blade in mid swing, 'wow, I caught her blade again'. Motoko looked at him in disbelief, 'Keitaro, H-H-How', "You have improved Urashima." Keitaro realised that she was not going to let it drop ran for the Annex roof 'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD Motokos going to kill me, gotta get away from here.' Motoko giving chase, somehow reaching the roof just before Motoko, he grabbed a kendo sword Motoko had left out, due to her still training.

Motoko saw him moving his hand back to grab the wooden sword and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge Keitaro's swipe, Keitaro for all his worth tried to manoeuvre her but couldn't, (hey this is Motoko here) she just blocked the attacks, and threw some of her own in just for fun.

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon before they were both tried, Motoko trying to catch her breath had been impressed with Keitaro's stamina, 'how was Urashima able to keep up, he has really been working hard in his training with Seta, wow,' loosing track of her self Motoko, began a fantasy of Keitaro eventually defeating her and claiming 'her' as his prize and the wondrous things she could do with him which would of made even Kitsune go wondrous shades of crimson.

When Shinobu came out to announce, "Sempai, would you and Motoko-sempai like a snack, after all of your hard training"

Keitaro nodded his head and said, "yes please Shinobu, we have been working out a great deal today, Motoko?" Motoko nodded her head because she was trying still to 'catch her breath', though the fantasies she was living in her mind were not helping, so much so she could only nod her head a second time in response.

They walked inside and went downstairs so they could have a snack and rest, Motoko sat down next to Keitaro, looking at Motoko out of the corner of his eye Keitaro asked "Motoko, you have some good moves, you keep on surprising me more every time we fight."

Motoko turned her head, "Same for you Urashima," She said when she had calmed herself, Shinobu came back with two glasses of water and said, "I was watching the fight between you two for about 10 minutes, you were really good sempai!" in her usual shy manner while her face started going shades of red, due to embarrassment of being to compliment HER sempai in front of Motoko.

Having refreshed himself Keitaro got up and said, "I am going to take a soak before the date tonight all right Motoko?" Motoko had forgot about the date tonight and started to panic 'oh no, I forgot what will I wear, I had planned to look earlier but lost track of time thanks to HIM'. Motoko realised she was being spoken to replied "I have not forgotten, I was merely testing to see if you remembered Urashima, I am going to soak in the springs, you can use your own bath Urashima," With a little more malice than she intended so abruptly left.

Keitaro headed towards the men's bath/barrel, changed and slipped into the man's bath 'I'm so sore.' Motoko in the meantime was in the springs thinking the exact same thing 'I'm so sore, Kei-Urashima certainly has improved a great deal, and what were those thoughts, being around him so long has perverted my mind, am I becoming weak??' As her thoughts were scorning her Motoko realised she hadn't gotten anything to wear and panicked 'what will I do I have nothing to wear, I will have to think of something and quickly,' getting dried quickly Motoko ran to her room to get changed.

Motoko walked to her dresser and looked around, when she heard a knock on her door, She still only wore her towel but went to see who it was. Kitsune had been playing the ponies when she heard Motoko in her room, she walked to Motoko's room and knocked on the door, a few moments later Motoko open her door surprised, asked "Kitsune, what are you doing here?"

Kitsune looked at her and said, "Hiya suga! You need some help picking out some clothes to wear for your big date with Keitaro?"

Motoko was surprised, Kitsune of all people was offering to help her, but was eyeing her sceptically as to what her true intent was but held her tongue as she badly needed help, stated "I do require some help, but why are you offering to help me?"

Kitsune ignored her comment and walked past Motoko and into her room, "Let's see what we have to work with."

Motoko closed the door, "Thank you Kitsune, you know I haven't been on a date before, I do not believe I have any sufficient items!" in a semi panicked state.

Kitsune smiled, "Don't worry about it suga! If you don't have anything I have plenty, leave it to me."

Meanwhile, downstairs Keitaro was getting ready; he had some money for a date like this, though originally he'd planned to use it on Naru, he would treat Motoko to a movie and dinner.

Choosing his clothes with casual in mind Keitaro chose to wear some blue-jeans and a long sleeve shirt for the date, which he in honestly liked, with that grabbed his wallet and left to go downstairs to meet Motoko.

Kitsune said, "suga! You were right there's nothing here that would be good to go on a date, follow me," before Motoko could say anything about not wanted anything too revealing Kitsune had pulled Motoko down to her room.

Kitsune opened the door all the while pulling Motoko into her room, who was bearly able to keep her modesty intact as she was still bearly wearing her towel, closing the door Motoko walked over to the window to let out the smell of sake and other smells out of the room.

Kitsune opened her closest, "Ok. Let me see." She reached in and removed a couple of clothes, while finding a bra and rather different for Motoko's taste panties. Kitsune held the bra up to Motoko's chest, "Ok. You are a bit smaller then me." Going back to her wardrobe kept looking until she found a bra that would work for the time being.

Motoko took the bra and said, "I do not believe I can wear this Kitsune!" Kitsune waved her hand in dismissal and said, "don't worry about it, it's only for one night." Before Motoko knew what happened Kitsune had removed the towel and had put the bra on her.

Motoko felt weird wearing something like this 'by the spirits why must I Aoyama Motoko wear such a thing.' She would normally wrap her chest in bindings but never wear something like this, but thinking about this 'maybe Urashima would like to see me in this' as Motoko began to fantasize, Kitsune had already dressed her in some rather skimpy underwear and was busy picking up outfits, she tossed many onto the bed and said, "Motoko, Suga! You in there?"

Motoko broken from her fantasy just as 'Keitaro' was busy trying a strange notion that can't be addressed here, stuttered an apology while trying to will the blush that she was sure covered her entire body.

Kitsune continued "you know suga! You'll have to pick something yourself." Motoko walked over to the pile of clothes, picking out an outfit that in her mind showed too much of her body, she held it up in front of her in the mirror and tried to imagine what she would look like walking next to Keitaro in it said, "I would like to borrow this one for the night."

Kitsune smiled a wicked smile and said, "I don't mind, let me help you."

Once Motoko was dressed, Kitsune said, "Now let's do something about your hair."

Haruka suddenly appeared saying, "Leave that to me."

Kitsune didn't hear her door opening but Motoko responded with, "Haruka-san, thanks, but how did you know?"

She smiled and said, "Su."

Motoko nodded her head but said, "Privacy is in short supply within the Hinatasou!"

Haruka shook her head and said, "don't worry about it, you should just enjoy your date with my nephew!"

Motoko becoming temporarily speechless and very very red, simple replied with a nod. Haruka sat Motoko down on a chair and began to style her hair, "Motoko, please make sure you BOTH have a fun time all right, when I saw you two training earlier, even Keitaro seemed to be enjoying his sparring with you!" Motoko nodded her head slightly because Haruka was doing her hair.

It took Haruka about 20 minutes or so to do Motoko's hair just right, Kitsune leant against the mirror admiring Haruka's skill. Motoko wanted to have a look but Haruka said, "Not until I am done, so Kitsune don't you move!"

Once she was done Kitsune let Motoko have a look at herself in the mirror, Motoko couldn't believe her eyes at how beautiful she looked, Haruka smiled and said, "you don't want to keep your date waiting? Do you?"

Kitsune managed to sneak out of her room without being noticed, Motoko (mainly because she was to pre occupied just how pretty the face looking back at her in the mirror was to notice.) Arriving downstairs Kitsune saw Keitaro was sitting on the couch waiting for Motoko to come down so they could begin their date, Kitsune cleared her throat causing Keitaro stand up, "Where's Motoko?"

Smiling Kitsune said, "Here is your date," Shinobu hearing the words Keitaro and date came out to have a look; but seeing Motoko just stopped her dead in her tracks. Motoko came down the stairs just as Keitaro began to look for her, his jaw hiiting the ground when he saw her.

Naru poked him in the side and said, "Close your mouth," at his reaction, just to remind him that she was right there next to him.

Keitaro closed his mouth and said, "Motoko, you are so beautiful?"

Motoko blushing simply replied "Thank you Urashima!"

He walked up to her and asked, "Please let me escort you?" Motoko took his hand as he guided her down the rest of the stairs.

Shinobu smiled and said, "M-Motoko-sempai, have fun on your date."

Motoko nodded her head in acknowledgement "we shall."

Furthermore, just as Keitaro slid the front door of the apartments open, Motoko became very conscious of how much of herself was revealed as the cool night air touched her skin hastily slammed it shut "I can not leave dressed like this! I am simply not able too, I might look beautiful but I would not enjoy my evening like this, I wish to wear normal clothes, Urashima PLEASE!"

While giving Keitaro one of her newly achieved and what Keitaro had dubbed 'DEMON EYES,' He nodded his head in acknowledge mind and for his own protection, but before he realised said, "but at least please keep your hair like that? its really nice?"

Motoko nodded her head "I will return shortly," dashing up the stairs she got dresses in a casual pants and shirt.

Kitsune realising all of her work had now been ruined said, "Hey there suga! What's wrong with the dress I've been out in it?? But hey as my present to you can keep the dress," though being Kitsune inside she was thinking 'it fits your body better cause I haven't worn it in a while and my twins have gotten bigger since then, he he, plus now I can tease her endlessly now, he he.'

Motoko nodded her head in thanks, while Keitaro picked up his jacket simply because he thought being out with Motoko, he'll probably end up LEO, so he felt it was too cold for one of his 'long walks home.' 10 minutes later Motoko came back down and said, "I am prepared now Urashima!" Nodding his head Keitaro replied, "Ok, see you girls later."

Offering her his arm Keitaro led a hesitant Motoko down the stairs and off on their 'Date', half of the way down Keitaro felt something hard and long hit him and depressingly began to wonder 'has she brought her sword?? I thought this was a date with me, but then again she probably thinks I'm going to try to have my perverted way at some point.'

Becoming very self conscious Keitaro moved slightly away from Motoko, who though hesitant at first had found she liked being this close to him, her Bushido side taking over swore would never of admit to this at gun point, felt Keitaro move away. Motoko felt him move away and wondered about this 'why has he moved away?? Maybe he doesn't really wish to be here, but merely pretending??' when she decided to ask him point blank "What is wrong Kei-Urashima?"

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights Keitaro replied, "You have your Kendo sword with you."

To which Motoko replied, "Of course, it is unfitting of a warrior to be without" as if he had just asked the most stupid question ever.

Keitaro, for the first time bravely said, "Why?? Were on a date, I promise I wouldn't do anything to you, and you know how I take my promises!!" in a very concerned voice.

Motoko found she could not argue with that nor did she want to she just wanted to spend time with the only person to ever make her feel so weak and strong at the same time. As she recalled how he always kept his promises even going as far as when he helped her with her sister, and didn't take advantage of her 'weakened state' replied "If you like w-w-we can return to the apartments to replace it?" finding it very hard even if she did want to have some time with Keitaro alone.

Keitaro replied "I can do it if you like."

Motoko nodding her head said, "NO! I will do it, merely wait for me here Urashima!" rather more forcefully than intended but had the desired effect none the less, namely Keitaro not even trying to argue, which we all know is because he is currently cringing in terror.

Motoko then turns and heads back up to the apartments, Keitaro having been left alone began to wonder 'WOW, she was so scary then, but WOW I don't know why, But Motoko was very hot, no not now I'm in love with Naru not Motoko, N-A-R-U. But what does Motoko think of me? I know she said she love's me but, OK, I'm going to ask her what she thinks of me tonight??'

A few minutes later Motoko came back, stating "Ok Urashima it is done! What do you have planned for our date?"

Keitaro took a deep breath and said, "I thinking that maybe we could go to the movies and then maybe have dinner! If we have some time after we could walk next to the river?"

Motoko smiled and said, "I am hungry after today's sparring session so I believe dinner first and then the movie?" Keitaro nodded his head in reply, with that left for the restaurant he had chosen.

On their way to the restaurant Motoko asked, "where are we going Urashima, it better not be a beef-bowl as Naru-sempai said"

Keitaro beginning to fear an immenent beating replied "N-N-NO, aunt Haruka told of this nice place at the east side of Hinata, I thought we could go there."

Arriving at the restaurant Motoko was temporarily stunned, the restaurant though not a 5 star gourmet, was quite a romantic looking one, every table they could see seemed set for the mood, strolling violinists candle light etc. Opening the door for her they where greeted by a pretty young waitress who looked not to be older that Keitaro himself asked "table for two??"

Momentarily stunned the couple simply nodded their heads in perfect unison, the waitress nodded her head and asked them "follow me please," following the waitress to their table, which luckily to Keitaro's gratitude had been having a quiet night, as he forgot to book a table, lead them over to a table near a window and said, "What would you like to drink?"

Keitaro looked at the drinks but decided "water for now please, how about you Motoko?"

Motoko replied "I will have water also."

The waitress left to get some water for them, so Keitaro decided to study the menu said "I think I'll have the pork and rice with a glass of sake."

Motoko laughed as being Keitaro what else would he have chosen, even in a fancy restaurant, replied "I believe I will have roast beef on rice with some sake also." Though she did not usually drink she thought 'I do wish to enjoy my time with Keitaro, so maybe a little sake would be ok.'

The waitress came to the couple with the water and an order form asked, "What would you like to eat?"

Keitaro looked at the waitress "c-could I have the Pork fried Rice and a glass of sake, could my friend have Roast beef on rice with sake too please."

The waitress smiling replied "Ok, i'll put the order through for you now." She left then to place their order, Keitaro who by now was embarrassed not being used to being treated with respect by a beautiful women, tried to hide this by taking a sip of his water said, "Motoko, are you enjoying our date so far?"

Motoko smiled, "I am having a fun time, I have not been out on a date before, thank you for taking me."

Keitaro waved it off saying, "Don't worry about it, you have helped me with all of my problems and I would like to thank you properly."

Motoko blushed, which Keitaro noticed wondering 'why is she blushing??' when Motoko replied "Keitaro, p-please d-do not say s-such things, you have helped myself much in the past, I simply return the favour."

The waitress brought over their drinks and said, "Your meal will be out shortly!" Then she went back to the kitchen.

Motoko took a sip of her sake, not used to the strong after shock she blurted out "STRONG?"

Keitaro took a sip of his "Yeah, your right, good thing we ordered water." 10 minutes later the food was set before them. They ate their meal when Keitaro looked at Motoko "You know if I'd have met you first I would probably have gone out with you."

Motoko stunned looked at him and asked, "Do you really mean that Keitaro."

Nodding his head "I do mean that, lately when I am around you I feel like I can open up my feelings and tell you anything."

Motoko leant over and decided to do something she would normally never do, but being alone with him gave her strength of resolve, "I know you and Naru-sempai are together but I wish to ask you something personal?"

Keitaro moved closer to Motoko picking up on her reluctance, "Whatever it is I will understand." Motoko looked into Keitaro's eyes seeing that he understood.

Taking a deep breath Motoko and said "Firstly I am not trying to take you away from Naru-sempai but I-I-I t-think I I I..."

Not understanding what she was trying to say Keitaro said "what Motoko?"

Motoko getting frustrated by her own reluctance, that if she didn't say it now she never would "IthinkIlikeyouKeitaro" in such a quick way Keitaro had to stop to think about what she said.

After a few minutes of stunned silence Keitaro leant in close off his chair and into Motoko and asked, "Who do you like?"

Motoko face faulted, getting back up she looked at him "I think I like you, because when we train I have so much fun and whenever I feel bad you make me feel so good about myself Keitaro?"

Stunned at this Keitaro reached out a hand taking Motoko's in his own said, "I feel the same way, you're like a wall I can put my back up against in a fight! What I'm about to say doesn't leave here all right?"

Motoko nodded her head in agreement "I understand Keitaro, I swear by the spirits that I will not tell anyone about what you are to say to me."

Keitaro took a deep breath, "Motoko, during my time at the dorm we didn't get off on the right foot did we?" Motoko nodded in agreement. "But having gotten to know each other I have come to have feelings for you, it started when I was away with Seta I didn't know it at the time, but came to realise I liked you a lot since I came back we sparred together and Motoko I like you too."

Motoko smiled and said, "I believe I understand, Let us finish our dinner then we can head out of a walk." Keitaro nodded his head and sat back in his chair to finish his dinner, after that they hardly spoke but interestingly Motoko's mind went into overdrive of thoughts 'I can not believe it, he said that he liked me, now what am I going to do, NO he must mean just as a friend, I like him more than that, but how am I going to tell him? During the walk I will tell him, but what would Naru-sempai say? I hope he will understand.'

Having enough of her internal Motoko decided she needed to be on her own for a moment so she said, "I have to use the ladies' room for a moment." Keitaro being always the gentlemen stood up, set about helping her, pulling Motoko's chair out for her, unaccustomed to this she simply, but dashed to the toilet too embarrassed to say anything.

Keitaro watched Motoko run of thinking 'WOW, she really needed to go!' but blushed as he watched her body move noticing her shapely rear was much more prominent, as she had chosen to wear a pair of tighter fitting clothes than she would normally wear.

Meanwhile Motoko was in the ladies room still shocked beyond belie, she looked at herself in the mirror and said, "You are an Aoyama! Get control of yourself, what would big sister say?? You are right Keitaro, I am a wall you can lean against and you are the same for me."

Motoko finally resting her frantic mind finished and returned to Keitaro, reaching their table she said, "I have returned Ura-Keitaro." Getting up he moved to pull the chair out for Motoko, sitting down he pushed it back under so she could continue with her meal.

Sitting down yo finish his own mean Keitaro said "Motoko, I don't want to sound like a pervert you say I am, but the outfit your wearing is very nice, what I mean is you look very good in it"

Reaching over the table Motoko said, "Ummm, T-T-That's ok I do not believe you are a pervert for looking at me." They spent a further 20 minutes before finishing their meal and leaving.

Keitaro paid the bill for the both of them as it was his idea, but decided to ask "What do you want to do now?"

Motoko smiling said, "How about we walk around for a while as it is still early in the evening to head back to the dorm, or if you still wish go to the movies."

He nodded his head and held out his arm for her, Motoko smiled and snuggled close to him, "You are a real gentleman Keitaro, so I am trusting you."

Keitaro blushed but managed to reply none the less "Thank you very much for telling me that, I'm glad you can trust me it means so much to know." Choosing to enjoy the moment Motoko rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to a near by park to watch the sunset at the river bank walk.

As they strolled along Keitaro felt Motoko shiver and asked "You ok Motoko?"

Smiling she replied "A cold breeze that is all."

Keitaro removed his jacket and placed it over Motoko shoulders to keep her warm, "It will keep you warm."

She smiled and said "Thank you" fighting her blush from earlier from returning with a vengeance.

As they strolled along enjoying 'their' moment Motoko couldn't believe the feelings she was feeling just walking with someone she really liked, suddenly stopped and said, "Keitaro. I would like to tell you something all right?"

Keitaro looked at her worriedly asked "What's wrong Motoko? Are you tired? If you want we can go back to the dorm?"

She shook her head "No, Keitaro, I wish to tell you something! Please understand I do not know how to express what I wish to say properly, so please allow me to say what I have to say before you reply."

Keitaro turned to stare directly into her eyes and said, "I understand."

Smiling Motoko decided to throw caution to the wind said, "Keitaro, I believe I LOVE love you?"

Keitaro knew that she loved him but being as naive as only he can be, thought it was like an older brother or close relative sort of feeling, not that kind of love. Stunned Keitaro pulled her close to his chest and said "Motoko, I think I'm having similar feelings, but I have Naru! I promise you though I will be you boyfriend if me and Naru fall apart!"

Motoko felt his heart pace had quickened being so close to him said, "Do you mean that Keitaro."

Feeling her begin to quiver he lifted her head by putting his hand beneath her jaw asked, "Motoko, I do mean that, it's a promise."

Motoko had started to cry by now, "Ok, for now that will have to do", but against her better judgement or just lost in the moment leaned her head into Keitaro planting a quick kiss upon his lips.

Stunned out of reply by the action Keitaro did the only thing he could he reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, while Motoko, while just as stunned as he was recovered and asked "let us go to the movie theatre you promised to take me to"

Keitaro getting some mobility back replied "Ok, you can chose which one we see." She nodded her head and snuggled closer to him, but this time she didn't feel him tense up when she snuggled close to him, instead she felt his arm go around her waist holding her closer to him.

She was smiling as they reached the theatre they made it to the theatre to see what was playing; Motoko saw a movie that caught her eye said, "Keitaro, I wish to try this one." She pointed to the poster called 'The warrior's last stand.'

He smiled seeing it was an action movie said, "Perfect," They walked to the ticket booth and ordered their tickets, before entering the movie he decided to order a medium popcorn and drinks for them to share also.

With the movie finishing the couple were walking back to the Hinata apartments, when Motoko decided to move closer to him, in response Keitaro placed his arm about her asked "is it ok that I put my arm around you?"

Motoko replied "If I did mind you would have been sent flying right about now."

Keitaro hesitantly smiled at her and said, "Ok."

It was about 11:00pm by the time they reached the dorm, Motoko separated from him and said, "Keitaro, this has been the most wonderful night with you!" Reaching the top of the steps they saw that all the lights were off meaning everyone was asleep.

Motoko touched Keitaro on his cheek so turned to look her and said, "Motoko, What's wrong?"

Motoko smiled and said, "I would like to know if you enjoyed the kiss I gave you earlier?"

To which Keitaro sheepishly replied "I didn't mind, but if Naru finds out." Motoko giggled while moving closer to Keitaro and gave him another kiss. Keitaro himself was in awe to be kissed by a girl vene when he was with his on/off girlfriend Naru was rare, but Motoko had wanted to kiss him not once today but twice.

The second kiss though gave him a different set of feelings for some reason, Motoko's lips were soft luscious, but when he was with Naru it always seemed forced but this simply felt right. However, Keitaro became nervous as she pulled away with her indifferent expression back upon her face, fearing the worst he hesitantly asked "M-M-Motoko."

Motoko eyeing him made Keitaro wonder if he'd done something wrong when she simply said, "Night Urashima, see you in the morning for training."

Keitaro nodded his head and said, "S-S-See you in the m-morning." All the while wondering what he had done wrong, giving it up to something he just couldn't figure out he left to go to his room.

What Motoko and Keitaro didn't know though was someone was still up and suspiciously watched them from the third floor balcony...

I like teasing the readers. You might think it is someone but you might be wrong you have to wait for the next chapter of the story to come out. When Shinobu called Keitaro 'Senpai' it means elder because Shinobu looks up to him. I would like to thank Lyther for editing this and the up coming chapters


	2. Not a Chapter

This is not a chapter. I am new to writing a fiction story. I would write story about myself being the main character. So please let me know on what I can do to make the story much better alright. I would like the good news about working on the story but I am upset now. I will not post another chapter for a few days. Until I get some help on the first chapter.

I would like someone to help me with my story. I will put you as a co-author on my story. If you want to be my Co-author I will put you in.

I am going to add the next chapter so please let me know if there is any mistakes in the story and I will edit it to the best I can.

I have sent the two chapter to someone but they haven't gotting back to me on them so if you want to be my co-author let me know in your review.

I have got a message from them and they were busy with some things and they will get back to me as soon as they can.


	3. The Kiss

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I'm using the characters from the story which I don't own but the story itself I do own. This story doesn't really follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line, though it would probably be based after Keitaro's come back from his 6 month period working with Seta.

Please be nice to me I'm still new at this fan fiction, so I might make mistakes but I will try my best to fix them in the future.

Key

L.E.O. – Lower Earth Orbit

When you see Italic it will mean character thinking

When I put 888888 it means a flash back

Anything underlined is someone telling a story within the story

Before we start lets see where we left off

What Motoko and Keitaro didn't know someone was watching them from the third floor balcony. Then they said, "Keitaro. You are going to get it in the morning." Then they went to bed.

Now the conclusion

Chapter 2 The Kiss

Motoko was in her room 'sleeping' when she felt Su snuggle closer to her, she didn't mind because she had gotten used to it by now. Suddenly she felt herself drifting back to her magical time with Keitaro last night; the time she spent with him had made her happier than she had ever been.

Furthermore, she 'Aoyama Motoko had had fun with a perverted male??' Which in itself was weird but she had never been on a date before, pushing the thought to the back of her mind she thought 'I must keep this quiet.'

Meanwhile, Keitaro had been sleeping in his room when he heard someone moving around in his room, turning on the light next to his futon he saw it was only Naru, 'ONLY NARU' Keitaro thought, beginning another one of his panic attacks, though doing surprisingly well, when he decided to stay where he was to see if she noticed he was awake.

Looking at her he decided to 'get it over' with in a rather defeated thought, he threw caution to the wind with "Naru. What are you doing in my room at this time at night?"

Naru in a very uncharacteristic movement came closer to Keitaro in a rather angelic way if anyway asked him, Naru slipped under the futon covers and said, "I wanted to sleep with my boyfriend for a night."

Keitaro in an unbelievably terrified began to wonder 'why is she doing this, she never has before??' could only reply by nodding his head replied, "All right tonight only." Naru snuggled closer to him and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Early the next day is a surprising one finding Hinata's odd couple in bed together when Keitaro rolls over, with a mighty crash is unceremoniously awoken, cursing himself for not being able to control himself in his sleep, he checks the time 5:07 am 'oh god, I'll never get back to sleep!!'

Deciding that he resides to start his day early, gets up to wash and change he leaves the room completely forgetting about Naru, goes to the men's bath to get washed and changed for the day ahead..

Once dressed Keitaro began to wonder 'what should I do now, it's to early for breakfast, maybe I could ….' Deciding on a course of action to see if he could find who he was looking for; Keitaro leaves for the Annex roof top.

Arriving at the Annex rooftop, Keitaro saw a wooden Kendo sword but not who he was looking for, reaching out to grab the sword he heard a yell of attack and rolled out of the way just in time.

In the meantime Motoko had gotten up to the Annex and walked to the balcony, she had brought an extra sword just because something she had felt inside told her she would need it.

Sensing who she had been waiting for she got ready to attack him, in her waiting time she let her mind wander 'You are going to get a good work out Keitaro because you have been getting weaker.' Sensing his nearing she looked at the stairs, seeing it was Keitaro, she inwardly smiled, though her years of training keeping her face its usual neutral expression smiled and saw him ready for almost anything.

Seeing him pick up the Kendo Motoko attacked him, just as her attack was about to make contact, and to Motoko's surprise Keitaro rolled out of way in time, finding a sense of pride, even a little arousal that he was able to out manoeuver her, though the latter she didn't quite understand due to her lack of life experience, she said, "You got lucky there Urashima."

Keitaro got to his feet, "You're going down," Keitaro retaliated against Motoko, but she easily blocked his attack.

Smiling, Motoko checked to see if anyone else was around seeing the coast clear said, "Keitaro, you are the one going down." Keitaro was ready for her attack, she came running up to him, but at the last second Keitaro ducked while swiping her legs out from under her.

Motoko landed hard on the balcony, to which Keitaro with his caring nature kicking in said, "Motoko, you all right?"

Motoko seeing his moment of in her mind 'weakness' knocked Keitaro's kendo sword out of his hand and said, "You are defenseless, surrender?"

Keitaro looking Motoko dead in the eyes jumped back and said, "I will not yield." Motoko saw what he was going to do, so moved but arrived a little too late to stop Keitaro grabbing his sword again. Keitaro smiled at her launching another attack, Motoko was taken aback she knew she was caught so instead opted to block his attack.

Keitaro decided if she was going all out, so should he, showing her his skills he had picked up with Seta failed his original attack but instead opted to take out her legs from under her again and retaliated with "Yield."

Motoko trying to fight the hints of crimson flooding to her face nodded her head "I will yield to you."

Keitaro smiling said, "Good sparring Motoko."

Motoko amazed he had defeated her for the first time could only nod her head in reply. Then Motoko decided to what she told herself was just a 'TEST,' she knocked him flat onto his back and said, "Keitaro, you have been getting sloppy, you would have seen this coming?"

Keitaro smiled and said, "But I did?" Motoko jumped back in time when Keitaro lunched a sneak attack against her.

Helping Motoko up, Keitaro stated "You had me there for a moment."

Getting up Motoko smiled but replied "I did, Keitaro I did? Shall we have breakfast" Keitaro then followed Motoko down to the dining room for a well deserved breakfast.

Arriving at the breakfast table what they thought was first but Naru was already there, seeing Keitaro Naru said, "Keitaro, where were you this morning?"

Keitaro was not able to look her in the eyes from feeling a little guilty said, "I was training with Motoko, what's wrong with that?"

Naru becoming rather uncomfortable at the feelings she was getting simply smiled and said, "I don't mind." But inside she began her internal rebuke 'Keitaro. You are in love with me but you are spending more time with Motoko then you spend with me. I have to get you back some how.'

Keitaro seeing that Naru had gone quiet looked her in the eyes sensing something in Naru's eyes he said "Naru, are you ok?"

Naru shaking her head out of the thoughts she was having said, "I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

Motoko sipping her tea sighed in response, hearing this Keitaro looked at Motoko and said, "What's wrong Motoko?"

Motoko placed her cup down and said, "I am worried about something."

Keitaro put his hand on Motoko's shoulder in a friendly manner and said, "If you want to talk to someone I'll listen."

Motoko nodded her head in appreciation, replied "Thanks."

Getting up because he was starting to feel some tension in the room Keitaro got up and said, "I'm going to fix more of the men's bath, I think I might add a couple of shelves for storage."

Shinobu came into the room just as Keitaro was leaving said, "Sempai, you are going to enjoy yourself…..?" Stopping in mid sentence when she realised her sempai was no longer in the room looked at Motoko, seeing the question on Shinobu's delicate features told her, "He has gone to do some work upon the men's bath."

Shinobu nodded her head in understanding, but said "I'll put some food away for sempai, if he gets hungry later he can eat it then." Placing a portion of the food on the table onto a plate she put his food in the fridge.

Keitaro walked to the men's bath and began to work but lost himself in thought 'I would like to know what is wrong with Naru?' Looking around for an answer, seeing there where none forthcoming lost interest in what he was doing, leant up against the wall because he wasn't in the mood to do anything anymore.

He started to cry because he didn't know what he was going to do. His heart was divided into two, on one side he had began to love Motoko, but on the other still loves Naru. Hearing someone walking to the door of the men's room he wiped the tears from his eyes, pretended to contemplate on what he was going to do next.

Meanwhile back in the dining area, Kitsune was watching Motoko with one of her Kitsune like smirks upon her face decided to throw caution to the wind (hey she is speaking to Motoko here!!) asked "Hey there suga! How'd the date go with everyone's favorite landlord?"

Motoko looked at her with a guarded look and said, "I do not ask you about your personal situations do I, I do not wish to discuss my personal situations with anyone! My time with Urashima is a personal thing between him and myself OK!" Getting up from her seat, while trying to hide her very obvious blush that had formed on her face Motoko left for her room.

Kitsune watched as Motoko left, her usual smirk getting such an evil/devious twist even for her, getting everything she needed from that little escapade she began mussing as it had peaked her curiosity to the point she now had to know what had happened.

On the way to her room Motoko was broken from her rebuke when she heard someone crying, somewhat recognizing the tone of the sobs she went to see who was crying. Knocking the door she asked "Keitaro, are you all right?"

Turning to look at where she entered Keitaro said, "I'm fine, I was thinking about something really quick."

Motoko checked over her shoulder to see if anyone saw her entering the men's bath, seeing no one there she entered. She touched him on his arm and asked, "Keitaro, you were crying weren't you?"

Keitaro sighed in resignation, there was no use trying to fool Shinmey Ryu's disciple. Lifting his hand and placing upon hers, said "I was, I didn't mean to cry, I am trying to make sense of what is wrong with me that is all."

Motoko smiled and leant in close to him, "I will be with you all right Keitaro."

He nodded his head while feeling her breath on his neck; he smiled and said, "Motoko, your breath feels nice against my skin."

She smiled and said, "You are welcome, I am going to train for a bit, you may join me if you wish."

Motoko left him to go and train, thought about everything nodding his head at the conclusion he came to, Keitaro smiled and thought to himself 'I understand now, I understand what I'm feeling.'

Meanwhile Naru had been busy reading a book when she decided it was time for a break, went to go for a walk to the balcony. Once there she came across Motoko training, deciding it would be more interesting than what she had been doing chose to sit and watch her train.

Motoko was concentrating on her technique in her training so didn't notice Naru watching her. Naru was watching Motoko when she suddenly felt jealous anger building up inside of her, 'I'm not going to lose Keitaro to you! Keitaro and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together and you are not going to stop me.' Naru thought as she turned to leave.

Motoko Suddenly heard moving so slowly she opened her eyes but saw no one, so she went back to her training. A while later having finished her training Motoko decided a good way to relax from training was a soak, slipping into the water Motoko's mind began to wander.

Her thoughts went to Keitaro and the kiss they had shared on their date, smiling at the kiss they shared Motoko she suddenly felt something a little surprised to the warmth in her chest. She realised that her heart beating more as she thought about Keitaro, she touched her chest above her heart 'I love him, but what of Naru-sempai?'

Slipping more into the water until only her head was showing Motoko felt happy being around him, but she couldn't act on the feelings she had for him. Motoko looked at her hands, her thoughts became deeper 'I want him to be happy with Naru-sempai, but I want him to be happy with myself. What can I do?' when a noise broke her out of her thoughts.

Hearing a knock at the door Motoko grabbed her towel while calling out "Who is it?"

Keitaro slid the door open and poked his head in, "M-M-Motoko, can I talk to you?"

She looked at him sceptically but with her feelings the way they were she wasn't able to think right so said, "Can it not wait until I am finished in the springs?"

Nodding his head in reply Keitaro said, "Yes, I'll wait for you on the balcony all right?"

Motoko getting annoyed now simply shouted, "URASHIMA, ALLOW ME TO FINNISH IN PRIVATE??" Keitaro left rather rapidly for the balcony, he wanted to speak with her not be skewered by her.

Once at the balcony Keitaro leant against the rail and sighed, lifting his hand so he could look at the contents, he wanted to give it to Motoko, but the problem was that she might not accept it as he kept wondering along these lines he suddenly heard someone coming up the stairs hoping he was not about to see someone else and loose his nerve he saw it was indeed Motoko.

Meanwhile rather surprised she had had her private time in the springs ruined by him before, but never had he asked permission before, she felt something was up but couldn't tell what. Keitaro had left the bath, Motoko then got out of the water to dress so she could speak with Keitaro. Arriving at the balcony she saw him put something into his pocket as soon as he noticed her. She become concerned then 'what is he up to?'

Just as she was about to say something about it Keitaro said, "Motoko, I know what you're thinking! Why did he ask me up here? The truth is Motoko I want to give you something but I understand if you don't want to."

He removed the item in question from his pocket and said, "Here." He gave it to Motoko and said, "I picked this up when I was in town last week."

Motoko took the box in question and inspected it, opening the box she said "Keitaro you should not have!"

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, "I was walking through the village when it caught my eye, I saw it and thought of you, I pictured you wearing it so decided I would buy it for you."

Motoko showed him such and appreciative smile, Keitaro knew he would never forget it. Motoko then replied "You are joking with me are you?"

Keitaro struggling to say what he wanted to so she wouldn't think he was trying to be a pervert and send him L.E.O. He smiled and said, "N-N-No I like the time you spend teaching me, I wanted to show you how much I appreciate your time and how I wouldn't want to lose you as a close friend. I love you, I really love you Motoko."

Motoko blushed and said, "Keitaro, I gladly accept it, but you make me blush."

He smiled and said, "Sorry. Please tell me you will accept it anyway?"

Motoko smiled and said, "Keitaro, I do accept this from you, but I must get you something in return?"

Shaking his head in reply Keitaro said "Motoko, you don't have too, your love is all I need."

Hearing his words Motoko was overcome, she did love him but to hear him say what he was saying made even her strong body quake in anticipation, deciding that the only way to move ahead Motoko couldn't believe what her lips came up with next when she stated rather than asked "K-K-Keitaro I w-wish to spent tonight with you."

Keitaro looked at her with a goofy grin and said, "Motoko, I'll meet you in the back yard to train."

Shaking her head in disbelief Motoko decided the only way to get through to him was the direct approach, though hesitantly she managed to stammer "I-I was thinking more……. a-a-a-alone in a more intimate fashion Keitaro, I desire you to be closer to me for a night! If you do not mind sleeping with me? I understand that you and Naru-Sempai are having problems and are not together together but..but.." By now Motoko was trembling, she had actual done what she had been trying for so long.

It was Keitaro's turn to blush he didn't know what to say to that, his at best stormy on off girlfriend Naru had confused the poor boy to the point he doesn't know if their together anymore and now this. Motoko looked at him with tears beginning to make themselves known in her eyes, at that sight his resignation disappeared so smiled his usual goofy grin and said, "Motoko are you serious! I don't know about me sleeping with you?"

Motoko moved closer to him and said, "Keitaro I am not joking about this! I desire your presence next to me for tonight!" Keitaro suddenly reacted but not how she thought he would, Keitaro began to collapse towards the floor. Reaching out to catch him Motoko caught him just in time; the moon came out from behind the clouds and shined upon them.

Staring into one another's eyes their mouths moved closer to each other meeting in a kiss, suddenly in a last resistant effort thoughts of Naru caused Keitaro to move away, still looking Motoko in the eyes saying "Motoko I'm sorry."

Shaking her head Motoko replied "It is all right Keitaro, you do not have to be sorry, I enjoyed it."

Keitaro smiled in reply and said, "Ok let's retire for the night."

Motoko nodded her head in understanding but held onto Keitaro's hand, guiding him to her room where they would spend the night. Reaching the outside of Motoko's room Keitaro stopped outside of her door his imminent beating radar going of in his mind said, "Motoko are you sure you want me to be sleeping with you?"

Motoko turned and flashed one very rare smile at him that reached Keitaro's heart, and swore he'd never forget, she smiled at him and said, "I do not mind, I do not mind because I trust you Keitaro, I wish to know what it would like to have a male I care for dearly sleeping in the same room as me."

"What about Su?" Keitaro replied.

But his only reply was a rather devious smile that wouldn't have looked out of place on Kitsune, coupled with "She within her own room fast asleep."

Keitaro saying a quiet prayer that he wouldn't get caught in a compromising position by the morning sighed and replied "Ok Motoko, but I'm doing this because you asked me nicely." That same smile reappeared from earlier filling Keitaro's heart with such joy, as she lead him into her room.

Once in her room Keitaro suddenly became tense, his entering the lion's den sense was kicking in big time now, the last time he was in here was when he was helping Motoko with her sister just before they had left for Kyoto. But this time he wasn't afraid of her sister, no he was afraid of anyone finding out Motoko and he were here together.

Looking out of the window Keitaro turned at the sound of Motoko walking away from him, Motoko had moved over to her desk and lifted some papers where called out to him "Keitaro?"

Looking at her in a semi concerned/fearful mix, 'hey this is Motoko's room he's in here' said, "What's up Motoko?"

Taking a deep breath Motoko said, "I would like you to read this for me."

Turning towards her completely to show she had his full attention said "Ok, what would you like me to read Motoko?" Seeing the papers she held Keitaro walk over to her and took the paper's she gave him.

Turning he walked over to her kotatsu table, sat down and began to read. Motoko not knowing what else to do and to keep herself from fidgeting decided to sit next to him, sitting down next to him to wait for him to finish reading what she had given him. As he read the story and in a moment of clarity in thought 'I just made myself at home in her room without asking??' Keitaro stopped in the middle of the second page and said, "Motoko I'm sorry, I should have asked!"

Motoko smiled at him in reply and said "I do not mind Keitaro; I did request you to read." Giving her one of his trademark grins that sent her heart swooning Keitaro went back to reading the story Motoko had written.

It took him around 20 minutes to read the story Motoko had given him, setting it down on the table he said, "Wow"

"Keitaro, p-please tell me what you think of my story." Motoko asked in such a fearful way, that Keitaro felt his own heart strings get pulled, some time ago she was smiling sending him to the moon, but now she was the total opposite.

Keitaro lifted the story from the table, looking her directly in the eyes to show he was not going to lie to her "You have a talent Motoko! I'm just surprised that you would write a romance story! It's really, really good, in fact it's so good I think you should have it published"

Hearing those words sent her already fragile heart a flutter; she snuggled closer to him and thought to herself 'has he not realised who the main character is?? He can be so dense at times! As I have not said he does not understand.' Sighing in resignation Motoko decided that the only way she was going to make him understand is to tell him, "Keitaro, do you not understand??"

Looking at her a little concerned Keitaro replied "understand what Motoko??"

Suddenly realising that this was going to be the hardest thing she was ever going to do, she paused for a moment to steel herself, "K-K-Keitaro, my story… Do you not r-realise w-who the MAIN CHARACTER IS??"

Keitaro looked at her again this time completely dumbstruck but a bit fearful as she was beginning to raise her voice, which as we all know normally means a beating is imminent "I-I'm sorry Motoko I don't know, who is it?"

Frustration evident in her voice now, but with the object of her deepest desire at steak she managed to keep her cool and not lash out at him by saying "K-Keitaro how m-many males do I sully my presence with? Further U-Urashima!... h-h-how many of them wear glasses??"

"Please Keitaro?" Motoko said at the peak of her frustration. Keitaro realising for the first time what was going on, reached out and placed a caring hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry about it, I don't mind, but what will happen between the Warriors's in your story??"

Motoko walked up to him in a longing way, which made Keitaro sweat drop, she smiled and said, "I am having some problems with that right now, I don't know what will happen next."

Keitaro suddenly pulled her close to him and said, "You know Motoko? You have to use things around you to help, how about this? I should write this down for you."

Motoko was taken off balance at his actions turned to lift her notepad, while wondering what he was planning, handing him the notepad, she gave him a what are you up to look while saying "Here."

Keitaro took the pad and pen while still managing to keep her close to him said, "Thanks! Now let's see."

Lifting her story off the table Keitaro turned to the last page and read it aloud "As the two warrior meet on the field of battle the Female warrior asked 'Please stay with me.' The male stood there with his feelings of being uncomfortable evident upon his face asked, 'What would your parents say? With me staying with you?'

The Female warrior shook her head with all that had happened he still put her before himself, having made her choice the Female warrior while placed her hand upon her heart, she looked him in the eyes directly to show him that she had made her choice to be with him, others be damned!!

The male sighed though excited at her choice he reached out and forcefully pulled her to him, the female warrior felt her body mould to his, she was overcome, obviously stronger and more skilled than he, but the feelings she felt when he held her she knew but didn't understand why but her love for him was stronger now than it had ever been.

Keitaro himself going into thought had never been so astonished in his life time, Motoko who had wanted him dead from the moment they met wanted him, but he still loved Naru, didn't he?, mulling over what had been happening between Naru and him he decided that with the problems they were having constantly meant she maybe wasn't his promised one.

The male/Keitaro enacting the story leaned in while slightly tilting his head and kissed her deeply, suddenly he pulled away and said 'My love, I will stay because you are my only love 'MOTOKO'

Pulling him back down to her meeting in a kiss that she wished would last for years to come, though actually lasted a few minutes Keitaro pulled away from her, stunned by what they had done decided to continue the story.

The male/Keitaro said, 'Motoko I will be your husband.' Wrapped her arms around him she pulled him closer to her. Though surprised by her actions he didn't fight back because he was in love with Motoko. They stopped kissing but held one another when Keitaro lightly kissed her hair and said, 'I promise I will not leave your side my love Motoko.'

"How did you like that Motoko?" Keitaro looked over only to realise she was fast asleep in his arms, in a semi panic, but realising that if he moved too much he would wake the 'sleeping dragon' Keitaro thought 'what the heck happened? Why am I holding Motoko? But wow she looks so pretty'.

Deciding that maybe he should leave but before couldn't resist her angelic face as he slept kissed her head and laid her down softly in her futon, walking to the light switch to switch it off as he was about to leave he whispered "Good night Motoko."

Hearing this Motoko sat up and have shouted and half demanded "Urashima! Get back here."

Stunned but not surprised he had woken her he walked over, his eyes tightly shut and shoulders slumped slightly, readying for what he thought was an imminent beating when Motoko lifted her arm and instead pulled him to lie down next to her in the futon with a serene smile upon her face.

Lying down next to her he looked at her in the darkness of the night save the moonlight coming through the window, he couldn't believe his eyes she looked like an angel, the light made her the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, realising he had been starring and so as not to irritate her he said "I had to turn the light off."

Motoko nodded and let him get comfortable before snuggling with him, Keitaro placed his arm over her and said, "Wow what a beautiful angel!"

Realising he'd said that out loud he began to stutter an apology, but placing a finger upon his lips to silence him Motoko said "thank you Keitaro, no let us sleep" breathing a sigh of relief Keitaro closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep, but Motoko realising that she had her answer fell to sleep with a serene smile upon her face, and dreamt of her story in all of it's graphical interpretations.

Well there you have it, what do you guys think of chapter 2? Constructive criticism is appreciated anything else go jump in your local river wearing cement shoes.

I would like to Thank Lyther for editing this chapter for me and the others that are coming also.


	4. The Relationship

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I'm using the characters from the story which I don't own but the story itself I do own. This story doesn't really follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line, though it would probably be based after Keitaro's come back from his 6 month period working with Seta.

Please be nice to me I'm still new at this fan fiction, so I might make mistakes but I will try my best to fix them in the future.

Key

L.E.O. – Lower Earth Orbit

When you see Italic it will mean character thinking

When I put 888888 it means a flash back

Anything underlined is someone telling a story within the story

Previously…..

Realising he'd said that out loud he began to stutter an apology, but placing a finger upon his lips to silence him Motoko said "thank you Keitaro, now let us sleep" breathing a sigh of relief Keitaro closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep, but Motoko realising that she had her answer fell to sleep with a serene smile upon her face, and dreamt of her story in all of it's graphical interpretations.

Chapter 3 the Relationship

Morning came in the small town of Hinata, feeling sunlight beaming directly onto his eyes, through a small gap in the drawn curtains, Keitaro reluctantly opened his eyes and was about to go an draw the curtains properly, as he'd only just woken and being who he was, Keitaro began to panic when he felt a hand gently resting upon his chest.

In a regular Keitaro moment he began to panic, though through his time at Hinata was able to keep himself calm enough to not arouse the person belonging to the hand and get another dose of what has come to be known as "hentai punishment".

OMYGOD!!OMYGOD!!OMYGOD, whose this?? If I get caught here im gonna die, just when things start to look like their going well, am I destined for death, who'd I piss off in a past life? To deserve this punishment!!

Having learnt from having such an overly hands on girlfriend, Keitaro decided that over panicking was not going to help him. Deciding that first he should try to find out who it was that was against him, he could decide later on a course of action. Slowly lifting the covers of the futon he tried to ascertain just who it was, but all he saw was a hand when he felt someone breathing on his neck.

Feeling all of his panic sensors go off he knew the only way around this was to try and escape from who ever it was and lay low until they had calmed down, Keitaro resigned himself to what ever the fates had in store for him. Quickly rolling over, he saw just who it was M-M-Motoko!! WHAT THE HELL AM I IN BED WITH JAPANS equivalent of a living and breathing Swiss army knife??

Beginning to see what he believed was his pathetic life pass before his eyes, Keitaro had forgotten what had happened last night, his heart was racing, he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself before he'd T-R-Y and get away.

Just then Motoko woke up, feeling her 'pillows' heart beat quadruple in a micro second, her herself feeling a similar thought, but as sharp as she is with her training, remembered yesterday and said "Good Morning Keitaro."

Stunned beyond recognition, plus finally remembering last nights activities, said "I-I didn't mean to come in here and sleep with you."

Motoko being slightly stunned at his still fearful response sighed while sitting up and said "You must have forgotten about last night? I asked you to join me."

Closing his eyes in frustration for forgetting, Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok, I forgot all about it."

Finding his dumb wittedness as amusing as ever, she held back her chuckle and smiled "You know Keitaro, when you are scared your body greatly gives it away."

Keitaro being so surprised with the way she was behaving towards him, decided to throw caution to the wind, smiled at her and said "Ok, as YOUR Punishment, you will have to snuggle with me?"

Motoko placed a finger to her chin tried to mock innocence, but failed from the Kitsune like smirk, but said, "I do not know? What would happen to a fair maiden such as I, to be within such an intimate gesture?"

Thinking Motoko was going into her 'pervert bashing mode', Keitaro began to panic and tried to get away, crawling across the floor on his back, when he hit something hard, 'aww nooo, the wall', Keitaro thought, 'I'm done for'.

Keitaro being backed up against the wall brought Motoko back to reality 'does he believe I am to harm him??' Realising this Motoko began to regret a little, but decided to 'punish him', smiling Motoko crawled to Keitaro and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Keitaro was stunned as she then put her head on his shoulder, while what could only be described as Nuzzling, she breathed in his scent filling her, with what she could only describe as relaxed but exciting feeling all over.

Feeling her nuzzling Keitaro began to giggle and said, "Motoko, that tickles." She kissed his neck at that, deciding that his reaction was what she had wanted, when she felt him push her off of him, she believed he was rejecting her and began to question herself if maybe she had gone too far.

Though to her question, that was answered moments later when he didn't run off, he climbed upon her and pinned her arms above her head "You're trapped now."

Meanwhile, rolling over in her futon Naru wondered 'I wonder if Kei-Kun is up yet?' Crawling over to the wooden board that separated their respective rooms, lifting the board slightly to see if he was still sleeping. When she realised that he wasn't there and futon was still rolled up in the corner. Thinking he might have made his bed and was doing chores somewhere, she poked her head through to see if he was in any part of the room she couldn't see, but still nothing, so deciding she would look for her boyfriend, getting dressed, she walked out of her room in search of her boyfriend.

While this was happening, someone was busy in the kitchen, oblivious to the goings on in the house, Shinobu was preparing breakfast for everyone when, from no were Su asked "What are we having Shinomu??"

Shinobu stunned but not surprised replied "You'll have to wait Kaolla!"

Su began to get tears in her eyes, but Shinobu knew it was one of her tricks to steal food, without looking back shook her head and shooed Su out of the kitchen, who still had tears in her eyes, though said "OKIES, Shinomu, but hurry up I'm hungies!!".

Just as this was going on Kitsune came in with a bottle of her finest in her hand, stopping she leaned against one of the walls and said "Y'all know, I haven't drunk this much before, it's a new personal best, he."

Hearing commotion from her seat in the common room Haruka removed her ever present cigarette and said "Morning everyone."

Hearing the greeting Shinobu poked her head into the common room and replied "Morning."

Naru came to the common room also, still looking for Keitaro but said, "Morning." Thus greetings were past around, and decided to the dining room for their breakfast.

Shinobu brought out the food just a few minutes later, as usual Su was drooling everywhere, Haruka sat their just with her usual cigarette, Kitsune was out of it, but Naru was not in her norm. Haruka noticed her slight irritation with her ever present sense of perception, asked "Naru is everything ok? Where are Keitaro and Motoko?"

Naru though, just shrugged her shoulders and replied "Well, I don't know! Probably doing something perverted somewhere!!" though herself she wasn't sure, she assumed that they were probably sparring on the annex balcony.

Meanwhile, little did they know that the two in question were still in Motoko's room, and that the only 'sparring' was that of their tongues. Braking off of their languished kiss Motoko asked "You know Keitaro? we should go and have something to eat."

Sighing in resignation Keitaro replied "I know but I don't want to leave here."

Motoko smiled to herself at that, looking him deep in his eyes for any signs of falsehood, seeing none, she replied "you have too, or else everyone may perceive the incorrect notion about us."

"You're right, but I have some work to do, so I'm going to be busy until lunch time," Said Keitaro while nodding his head in acceptance.

Branding a rather cute smile in Keitaro's opinion, Motoko smiled and said, "Yes, I shall endeavor to let Shinobu know." As they walked to the entrance of Motoko's room, each decided they should leave separately, with Motoko leaving first, followed by Keitaro who would be working for quite some time.

He needed some time to think about what he was going to do with his relationship, so quickly went to change his close, to avoid getting caught wearing the same close as yesterday, and end up with another dose of 'punishment' from one of his tenants.

Walking to the dining room Motoko and apologized for her lateness, Haruka nodded her head in understanding, but noticed that Naru was staring at her in a peculiar way. Unable to take the small feeling of guilt welling inside of her Motoko decided to fain innocence, so looked Naru directly in the eye and asked "What is wrong Naru?"

Naru shook her head and exclaimed "Nothing," while raising from her barley touched meal, got up and left. Shocked at her outburst Motoko simply shook her while sipping her tea.

Naru was in a bout of her usual anger, also had decided to take it out on her perfect stress relief/boyfriend, so went to find Keitaro. Walking to his room, she knocked the door but there wasn't an answer, sliding the partition open, Naru poked her head into the room and exclaimed "I would like to know where he is right now."

Annex rooftop

Meanwhile, Keitaro had been 'working' on the annex balcony, simply because every time he was in trouble he would run back here to simply hide out for a few hours. From time to time Haruka would come and look for him, and offer an open ear or different perspective.

Some time had passed when Keitaro heard the unmistakable sound of the door to the roof opening; he turned and saw it was Haruka, who unlike the others had an uncanny ability to know just when he needed to talk to her. Haruka smiled to him as she approached and said, "What is going on nephew?"

Keitaro knew his aunt could read if he lied to her, so with a sigh dropped his head and said, "I am having some problems."

Haruka took a puff of her cigarette and said, "I know, when Motoko came down I saw something different in her eyes, what happen between you two?"

Raising his head Keitaro replied "Nothing."

Haruka quickly whaped him on the back of the head with her ever present fan and said, "Nephew, you never where able to lie to me." If he didn't give her the right answer, he knew she would whap him again, getting up off of the floor from the force of her fan Keitaro replied "Me and Motoko."

He couldn't go on so Haruka shook her head and said, "Keitaro, tell me or I will make you tell me." While waving her fan dangerously around.

Keitaro looked up at his aunt and said, "Motoko and I….. W-We shared the same bed last night."

Haruka smiled and said, "What happen before that?"

Back in the Dining room

Meanwhile Motoko had finished off her breakfast, having nothing else to do, (especially as Keitaro was busy, though she didn't want to admit it) went to do some training in the woods surrounding Hinata sou.

Arriving at her secret training spot, Motoko decided to do some light meditation because she was confused, Naru's outburst had affected her more than she realised, kneeling down, Motoko entered into a meditation position and reached into her Hakama she placed her hand upon her heart and thought about the night before she felt heart rate increase and smiled.

Motoko knew she loved Keitaro and because she knew he loved her back she felt a lot easier at admitting her feelings, but something else was wrong, thinking about her relationship with Naru before he had shown up, when she felt something touch her shoulder with a "Motoko-Senpai."

Abruptly broken from her trance like state Motoko shook her head to get her mind back to reality, opening her eyes she saw it was Shinobu, returning her rather embarrassed looking face a bit of control from being caught out, taking a brief moment to get her usual stoic look Motoko asked "Shinobu? How can I be of help?"

Shinobu though still a little shy, smiled and said, "I could ask you the same thing! What's wrong with you? You seem bothered? I might not be the same age, so I don't fully understand things, but I do listen very well."

Taken slightly aback at Shinobu's forwardness, Motoko replied "I do not wish to be mean or anything Shinobu, but I do not wish to discuss my problem at the moment, though should I desire to discuss my issue with someone, I would be glad to accept your opinion upon the matter"

Shinobu was a little upset, but did understand, she had issues with her parents that she didn't like to discuss, so accepted Motoko's request with "I understand fully Motoko-senpai." Having tried her best, Shinobu became very self conscious, but decided to do some laundry to help take her mind of her anxiety and left Motoko to figure her problem by herself.

Back at the Annex rooftop

Sitting down on the rooftop Keitaro began to divulge the events of the night before "Last night Motoko and I went out on a date, we had a great evening and ended up admitting that we loved each other, but something about telling her isn't right with me."

Haruka began to chew these events over in her mind, suddenly stomped her cigarette out on the rooftop and said, "When you are ready to talk some more you know where I am."

Nodding his head in reply Keitaro said "Thanks." While watching Haruka leave.

Haruka went back down to her tea shop to ready work for the day, setting up the small café, she thought to herself 'Keitaro, you're a fool for not seeing the love that she has for you, when she is with you she is happy.'

Lunch time

Having spent so long upon the Annex roof in contemplation Keitaro decided that some lunch would be the best thing now to fill his empty stomach, having skipped breakfast he was quite hungry at the moment.

Arriving at the kitchen Keitaro found Hinatasou's master chef working her magic, walking up behind her and offered him some lunch, knowing that he had missed breakfast, Shinobu brought him a traditional lunch and some water, when Keitaro asked her "Shinobu do you know where Motoko is?"

To which Shinobu replied "She's in the woods doing some training."

Lifting his head Keitaro gave her his thanks, as always leaving her with a blush to rival a traffic signal, quickly finishing his lunch he went to search for her.

Back in the woods surrounding Hinata-Sou, Motoko was still in deep meditation upon her scenario with Keitaro that she didn't hear someone approaching her until she felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder. Quickly turning to see greet her companion Motoko realised it was that very person on her mind; her heart missed a beat or two at his sight, especially when he showed that smile of his.

Seeing her reaction Keitaro asked "What's wrong Motoko?"

Motoko felt like a deer caught in the headlights, only her years of training allowed her to mask it, (well most of it anyway.) To hide her quickly crumbling mask Motoko turned her head back into her original position and replied with "URASHIMA, you dare impose upon my mediation."

Realising her abrupt outburst and Keitaro's obvious hurt feelings, he was about to apologies when a thought occurred to him, leaning in close to her ear, he whispered "You want me to put my arms around to make you feel better." Although the sudden red in her face meant she could rival a stop light, Motoko was unable to speak so merely nodded her head in embarrassment.

Back at Hinata-Sou

Naru was in her room reading a book though it was really just a face to go over everything in her mind, Keitaro wasn't in his room and no one seemed to know where he was, having worked herself back into her frustration she threw the book she was 'reading' across the room and said, "I would like to know what is going through his mind right now, every where I look he's not there, where is he?."

"Well now suga? You and me both, I can't find Mr Manager anywhere?" Kitsune was standing at Naru's partly open partition door, doing her usual snooping had proven fruitless when she had been unable to find her usual victim, choosing instead for the next best thing. Naru snapped her head towards the door realising that her best friend always knew what was going on, was surprised to find she didn't know either where Keitaro was.

"Kitsune, are you sure you don't know where he is?" pleaded Naru as Kitsune walked into her room, closing the door behind her Kitsune asked "I could ask you the same!" Knowing this was not going anywhere Naru returned herself to her 'studying' but said, "Nothing, I don't really care where he is anyway!"

Though as plain as daylight Kitsune knew better, so she asked "then why are you so upset about not being able to find him then?"

"I'M NOT UPSET!" shrieked Naru, causing Kitsune to take a step backwards, but seeing the upset look in Naru's eyes cheered her resolve on. Kitsune walked over to Naru and said, "Girlfriend, there is something bugging you tell me or would you like to tell Keitaro about your problems?"

Thinking it over in her head, and because he was no where to be found she said, "Kitsune, I need some help." Naru turned, got up and walked towards Kitsune, getting a little nervous at the way Naru was advancing, Kitsune made an audible gulp, but stood her ground Naru pulled her close to her and wrapped her arms around her when Naru started to cry, Kitsune being a little overcome by the actions of her friend wrapped her arms around Naru and simply said "Let it all out."

Naru cried for some time until she calmed down enough to listen to anything, when Kitsune said, "You know if you want to talk to me I will be here."

Naru nodded her head in reply and said "I know, thanks Kitsune"

"No problem" said Kitsune as they untangled themselves from their hug, Naru walked over to her window and stared at the views of Hinata in deep contemplation. Kitsune walked out of Naru's room knowing she had set the seed for talk, only thing left was to wait for Naru to come to her, so while she waited may as well 'get ready', meaning a few drinks in her room.

Shinobu was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Su was hanging from the rafters trying to steal some of said dinner while looking for her favorite toy, which she had not seen all day. Wondering where they may be Su with her minds brilliance hadn't thought of her Keitaro tracker she simply thought he was playing a game of hide and seek. 'Where is Keitaro's, I cant's find's him or Motoko's, I think they are spending more time alone I would like to know what they are doing. They must have a super secret's hidie place, cos I cant's find them anywhere?'

Back in the woods

Meanwhile on the balcony Keitaro put his arm around Motoko's waist and said, "Motoko why do you always snap like that?"

Motoko moved closer to him and said, "I apologies Keitaro, instinct I guess." To ensure he understood she put her around him and pulled him tighter into there cuddle him.

They sat in their own little world for only a short time, but to them it felt like an eternity, Being brought back to reality was when Keitaro sighed, that's when she decided to take initiative, thinking he was not happy with their current situation Motoko moved closer to him and said, "Keitaro, are you sure you are happy with such an unfeminine as myself?"

Keitaro looked her in the eyes, seriously not believing what he was hearing with what he was seeing, 'My god she really does hate herself, how can she is so beautiful, and if her sister is anything to go by she'll just keep getting better??'

Looking back at the scenery surrounding them Keitaro contemplated how he should answer, knowing what a touchy subject this was for her, then said, "Motoko, when we told each other our feelings, I really did mean it, I believe you are the most beautiful person I have ever met." Motoko was gob smacked at such a proclamation, Looking at his eyes she could see no deceit, so she decided to take a little initiative, she looked around to check no one was watching, seeing no one she leaned close to him.

Keitaro blushed at her actions, clearly not expecting them. Trying to clear the air he decided the best way to work his now building extra energy would be some training, plus the obvious anxiety Motoko was showing were beginning to set his alarm bells running, that if he didn't cool down the way their meeting was going he could end up upsetting her, so asked "Motoko, I would love to do some training now!"

Motoko smiled and said, "Ok, let us begin upon the annex roof top in a few minutes." Keitaro nodded his head and went to get changed, Motoko already had her training sword, but had to get another so she could properly spar with Keitaro, on her way from her room to the rooftop she bumped into Kitsune, who was lets say a little tipsy from 'preparing' for her conversation with Naru.

Kitsune was stumbling down the hall when she saw Motoko, feeling playful she called out "Motoko going to have some fun?" Motoko looked at Kitsune and growled something in that growl made Kitsune hold back, even in her own drunken state she could feel the threat so cringed slightly against the wall, just watching as Motoko passed.

At the Annex roof top Keitaro realised he had arrived first, not knowing anything about Motoko's outburst; he started to stretch his muscles before beginning his sparing match. Suddenly Motoko arrived but didn't seem too happy for some reason, feeling her battle aura surge Keitaro quickly got into a battle stance, barley blocking her onslaught of attacks against him, 'guess training with Seta has improved my skills somewhat, but why is she so angry again, just before she was so happy, what happened?'.

During the match Keitaro became growingly concerned as Motoko seemed to have lost control of herself, quickly asked "Motoko, what's wrong why are you so angry?."

This seemed to bring Motoko to realise what she was doing, Motoko blocked his attack and said, "Keitaro, I'm sorry, I guess I was irritated by something."

Keitaro lowered his sword and asked "WHAT Motoko, what are you upset about, if I've upset you I'm sorry" Keitaro began to cower into the corner of the rooftop, getting into a shit I'm gonna die position.

Motoko became concerned at that realising fully the extent her anger had affected him, she ran over to him "Keitaro, Keitaro, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was just upset about something"

Keitaro pushed her off of him and said, "I know but something else is bugging me." As he got back up into a training stance he was still wary of her, but his trusting nature gave him hope that she would be easier on him from now on.

Back in her room Naru heard fighting going on above her, she raced to the rooftop door 'Finally I've found you Urashima and your gonna be sorry"


	5. Not a chapter 2

This is not a chapter I am going to but this on hold for a few days. I know you reader's want to know what is going to happen and I am already working on the next chapter for Love Hina but right now I am going to work on a Yuri story. I would like your opnion's on what you want in the story. Naru has a secret crush on someone I don't know who let so I am leaving it up to you tell me who you want her to have the relationship with. I will get the next chapter posted as soon as I can put don't worry some of the answers will be answered in the chapter I am typing or the next one.

I would like to thank everyone for they help on trying to make the story better if you have any idea's for the next few chapter please let me know. I will try to put all the idea's into the story if I can.

Thank you

I am working on the next chapter and something that might happen with Keitaro. But don't worry I will give eveyone a bit of what going to happen at the end of the chapter I am working on or the next. I am waiting for someone to get back to me on the editing I sent to them. I hope you are going to enjoy the next chapter because it is going to be the best one I have done up.


	6. Update

Sorry if I haven't updated let. I have some people editing my story for me so I am going to update when they get back to me on it. But don't worry the next chapter will have some fun in it. Plus I am looking for some idea's for the story. I have some idea's done up already but I need something to put into the middle until I reach the sweet part. I know you want to know what happens between Keitaro, Motoko, and Naru. But don't worry there is a big surprise coming to you in about two chapter's time.

I would like some ideas for the next couple of chapters becasue I am trying to come up with ideas but I have an idea for a chapter. I will try to post your ideas in the story if I can. I will add you to a thank you at the end of the story. I will try my best to add them and update as soon as I can


	7. The Inner Battle

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice to me I might make mistakes and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it means upset about something.

When I put **888888** it means a flash back

Chapter 4 The Inner Battle

In the last Chapter: Naru heard some fighting going on outside when she saw it was Motoko and Keitaro. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I would like to know who he will pick."

In this chapter:

Keitaro and Motoko were fight each other. It was the only way they can get their feeling out in the open. Keitaro said, "I know but something else is bugging me." Motoko lunched an attack and said, "Keitaro. You need some time away from the dorm to clear your head." Keitaro blocked her attack and said, "Where would I go. I don't want to leave you girls here by yourself's." He was down to a knee and Motoko kept on pushing. Then said, "If you want. I will take you somewhere. You can be alone with your thought's." Keitaro reached down inside of himself and started to push Motoko back.

Motoko smiled and said, "Not bad." She lifted her sword off of his and he smiled at her. He said, "I would like that very much but what would the other think?" Motoko put her kendo sword on her shoulder and said, "I don't know. Naru will flip when we tell her. But the others wouldn't mind." Keitaro sighed and said, "I want them to understand why I am leaving for a few days." Motoko shook her head and attacked him. Keitaro blocked her attack in time and said, "Motoko. I want to think but if I try my thoughts go to Naru and then to you." Motoko knocked his legs from under him and said, "Yield." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "I yield to you." Motoko helped Keitaro up and said, "Let us go over and talk to Haruka. She might be some help." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "That might work because I will not be far from the dorm and it is quiet over there."

Naru sighed and said, "You are going to get it Motoko. If I find a mark on his body, I will come after you no matter what. If he gets in my road, I will knock him down." Naru walked over to her desk and open up a binder that was there. She started to flip thought it off all the time they have spend together before they were going out and when they were going out. She rested her elbow on the desk and flipped thought the binder.

Kitsune was in the lobby reading the racing form for the race. When she heard someone walking in from the dinning room. She looked over the form and saw it was Shinobu. Kitsune sat up and said, "What is wrong Shinobu?" Shinobu looked around and then walked over to Kitsune.

She sat down next to her and said, "I am worried about something?" Kitsune put her arm over the younger girl shoulders and said, "Keitaro. Am I right?" Shinobu blushed a lite red and said, "I don't want to worry about him but." Kitsune moved Shinobu closer to her and said, "Don't worry. We will take care of him in our own way. You make him happy with your cooking. Me. It is a different story with me." Shinobu put her head on Kitsune shoulder and said, "I am scared he might leave us and never come back." Kitsune said, "Shinobu. When he first came here, he didn't know any of us but you were there for him to help him thought all the pain Motoko, Naru, and Su put him thought."

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro was walking back to the dorm after Su tested her new invention out on him. He rubbed his shoulder and said, "Why can't she be more careful around me because I might not be immortal." Shinobu came running to the front door and saw that Keitaro walked up the stairs rubbing his shoulder. She runs out to him and said, "Senpai. You all right?" Keitaro looked up and saw that Shinobu came running out to meet him. He smiled and said, "I think I pulled a muscle when Su sent me flying thought the air with her new invention." Shinobu sighed and said, "Come to the kitchen and I will get an ice pack for you." Keitaro smiled again and said, "Thanks." Shinobu leads him to the kitchen and he sat down on the stood that was there. She moved some things around until she found the ice pack. She brought it over and said, "Here. I will find something to hold it in place." Keitaro shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. I will hold it with my hand." Shinobu looked at him in the eyes and said, "NO. I will wrap it." Keitaro hadn't seen Shinobu this mad for a while now. So he nodded his head and Shinobu found the first aid kit which was stocked up all most every day. She removed the wrapping and started to wrap the ice pack in place. Keitaro didn't move a muscle when Shinobu was wrapping the ice pack in place. It took Shinobu about five minutes to wrap his arm then said, "There you should be good for the day. I don't want you to do any heavy lifted for about three days understood." Keitaro smiled and said, "No problem." Shinobu pulled a little more and said, "You don't mean it." Keitaro said, "All right I do mean it. I will not do anything for about three days like you told me." Shinobu smiled and said, "Bed Now." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Yes. I am going to bed." Shinobu followed him to make sure he was going to bed.

**8888888888888End of Flashback8888888888888**

Shinobu smiled and said, "You have a point their Kitsune." Kitsune rubbed Shinobu's head and said, "I will be here if you want to talk some more." Shinobu went to her room to rest because she is tried. Kitsune walked with Shinobu to her room and then walked back down stairs. Su hopped onto Kitsune shoulders and said, "Where is Keitaro and Motoko." Kitsune said, "They were training last time I heard them." Su sighed and walked to her room. Naru listens to Kitsune say that Motoko and Keitaro were training the last time she saw them. Naru smiled and said, "I don't care I want Keitaro all to myself without Motoko taking him away from me." She walked back to her room and locked the door.

Meanwhile Keitaro and Motoko walked over to the tea shop. Keitaro looked at Motoko out of the corner of his eye and smiled at the corner of his mouth. Motoko saw the smiled and returned one to him. Once they reached the tea shop. He open the door for Motoko and dropped his head. Motoko smiled and said, "You are a real gentleman." Keitaro blushed a bright red. He walked in after her and Haruka smiled and said, "What can I do for the love bird?" Motoko blushed and said, "Keitaro." He shook his head and said, "She found out on her own. I told her we told each other that we loved each other but that is all." Haruka walked up to her and said, "It is true. That is all he told me."

Keitaro sat down and said, "Sorry if I betrayed your trust Motoko." Motoko walked over to him and said, "You know Keitaro. You haven't because you haven't lost it." He looked up at her and smiled. Haruka came over and sat down across from them and said, "Ok. You didn't come over here to talk did you two?" Keitaro dropped his head and said, "Haruka. I need some time away from the dorm because I can't focus on what I want." Haruka got up and said, "I don't know but a cup of tea helps me think. Would you two like a cup?" Keitaro nodded his head and Motoko said, "Yes please." Haruka walked to the kitchen to do up some tea for them. Motoko sat down next to Keitaro and put her hand thought his arm and said, "Keitaro. Please tell me something." Keitaro reached up and moved Motoko's head to his shoulder and said, "I love you Motoko." She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and said, "That is it."

Haruka poked her head out and said, "Keitaro. You know if you keep on trying to be someone you are not you might hurt yourself." Keitaro looked at Haruka and said, "What are you talking about?" Haruka smiled and said, "You will find out sooner or later." Then she went back doing up the tea's. Keitaro looked at his hand and said, "Motoko. I want you to hold my hand please." Motoko took his hand and held it. He closed his eyes and smiled. Motoko lifted her head off his shoulder and said, "Keitaro?" He held her hand tighter. She reached up and moved his face to look at her better. She saw he was about to cry about something so she let go of his hand and placed both of her hands on each side of his face and moved his head towards her. Keitaro looked at Motoko and he wanted to hold her and put his arms around. But he couldn't because his heart was hurting inside. Motoko moved her lips to his. Keitaro closed his eyes and said, "Please." Motoko nodded and she kissed him and he kissed her back. Haruka came in and saw them kissing. She walked over and put the tea's on the table and waited for them to stop kissing.

Keitaro couldn't feel anything but Motoko's lips and warmth coming off her body. 2 minutes later he broke off the kiss and said, "I am better." Haruka put an elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand and said, "Enjoyed it." Motoko looked at him and said, "I didn't know what came over me." Keitaro smiled and said, "You know. It was nice." He turned to look at Haruka and said, "Sorry." Haruka shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it." Motoko smiled and said, "It was my idea Haruka." Haruka waved it off and said, "You are showing each other your love some more. Keitaro. I want you to be happy so what do you want?" Keitaro looked at Haruka and then said, "Somewhere. I can be alone with my thoughts. Motoko. She knows a place where I can be alone with my thoughts. And she is going to join me." Haruka smiled and said, "How about you use the cottage at the lake. You can have the peace and quiet. You can spent as much time there as you want Keitaro. The only ones who will know will be us three here and no one else."

Meanwhile Naru was walking thought the dorm trying to find Keitaro to talk to him. She stopped at the men's bath. She took a peek in and said, "Keitaro." She didn't see him in there so she went back walking. She walked to the lobby and said, "Kitsune. Do you know where Keitaro is?" Kitsune looked up at Naru and said, "The last time I saw him he was training with Motoko in the back yard. But that was about 20 minutes ago." Naru walked to the kitchen to have something to eat because she has been getting hungry looking for Keitaro. Shinobu tossed and turned when she went to bed. When she got up and walked to the window. She looked outside and sighed. She open her window and let the night air into her room. When there was a knock on her door. She walked over and open it. She was it was Haruka and said, "What is up?"

Haruka looked at her and said, "I can ask something?" Shinobu let Haruka in and said, "What can I do for you?" Haruka walked over to Shinobu's window and said, "This is something I want you to understand." Shinobu walked over to Haruka and said, "What is it. I promise I will not tell anyone." Haruka leaned close to Shinobu ear and said, "Keitaro and Motoko will be gone for a few days. Keitaro needs some time away from the dorm." Shinobu took a step back and said, "I understand fully. I will not tell anyone about this." Keitaro and Motoko walked back to the dorm to pack for the trip they are going to take for a few days. Keitaro looked up at the board that covers the hole that leads into Naru's room.

Naru walked back out of the kitchen and walked to her room to eat. As she walked in her room she sighed and said, "It isn't the same with Keitaro in here. I would like to know where he is." She walked over to the window and sat down.

Meanwhile Motoko was packing for the trip when she walked over to her desk. She looked around and removed a key that was hiding in a drawer. She removed the key and looked around for a second time to make sure Su wasn't spying on her or anyone else. She sat down and removed a box from under her desk. She took a moment to open the box. She wanted Keitaro with her when she open the box because it had all her personal stories about them in there. She put the key into a pocket of her Hakama and put the box into her bag and she was ready to go. She let a smile come across her face because she was finally going to have some time alone with Keitaro.

Keitaro's thoughts were alone the same line as Motoko's. The only time they got to be alone was when they were training or out on a walk. Keitaro walked over to his dresser and said, "I hope Motoko and I have a good time." When he heard, Naru's door opening and her walking over to her window. Keitaro carefully walked back over to his bag with some underwear and put them in. He slowly walked out of his room and walked down the stairs. They agreed to meet at the tea shop before leaving the dorm. Motoko walked down the stairs and headed for the tea shop. When she was that Keitaro was already there. Keitaro heard someone coming so he lifted his head because he dropped his head and to think. He saw it was Motoko. He smiled at her and said, "You ready?" Motoko tossed him a replica kendo sword so they can do some training when they were on vacation. They walked to the train station. As they walked to the train station Keitaro sighed when they were away from the dorm. Motoko moved closer to him and said, "Inner Battle with your heart." He put his arm around her and said, "Motoko. You think I am doing the right thing." Motoko moved closer and put her arm over his shoulder and said, "Yes. You need some time alone so you can find the answer's."

Keitaro knew that Motoko meant that. So he sighed and said, "I want to spend as much time. As I can with you Shinobu would know about us leaving because Haruka would tell her. So she wouldn't worry about us." Motoko smiled and said, "That is good for her to do that for us." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Here we are." They arrived at the train station. They got their tickets for where the cottage was located.

Sorry for the teaser right now I am going to leave all of you hanging for the moment because I am going to work on my other story I have going.

If you see any mistakes please let me know.


	8. The Cottage

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice to me I might make mistakes and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it means upset about something.

When I put **888888** it means a flash back

Chapter 4 The Cottage

In the last Chapter: Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Here we are." They arrived at the train station. They got their tickets for where the cottage was located.

And now to the story

Naru looked thought the whole dorm trying to find Keitaro. And now was in her room thinking on where he could be. She sat down at her desk and started to flip thought the binder. She took her time flipping though the binder. She smiled when she came across a picture of Keitaro holding her from behind. With a smile on her faces. She smiled and blushed because they were having a good time.

Kitsune looked at Naru's door and walked down to her room to get something to drink. Haruka came out of Shinobu's room. Kitsune was on the balcony enjoying the sunset. Haruka smiled and said, "Hope she will have a fun time in the morning." Kitsune smiled and said, "What is up Haruka?" Haruka shook her head and said, "Had a talk with Shinobu for a moment. You should get some sleep because tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us. Have you seen Naru?" Kitsune looked at her and said, "She might be in her room?" Haruka nodded her head and walked back over to the tea shop. Kitsune shook her head and walked down to her room. Everyone turned in for the night because they were tried.

Meanwhile Motoko and Keitaro walked onto the train when it pulled into the station. They found their seats and sat down. Motoko saw Keitaro looking outside because he was nervous about being with Motoko. Motoko touched his arm and said, "You all right Keitaro?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "I am thinking about something. Motoko. I have a question for you." Motoko touched his shoulder and said, "What is wrong Keitaro?" Keitaro turned to look at her and said, "You are all right with me begin here with you?"

Motoko smiled and said, "I do enjoy begin here with you. Why do you ask?" Keitaro dropped his head and said, "I was worried about you know begin here with me." Motoko moved closer to him and said, "You know Keitaro. There isn't anyone else I want to be with. And when we are there we can snuggle and talk about what we are going to do." He started to laugh and said, "Motoko. Thanks." She nodded her head and said, "Any time. When are we getting there?" Keitaro started to laugh again and said, "Not till night. Once there we have to walk for a bit to reach the cottage." Motoko smiled and said, "I am going to take a nap if you don't mind?" Keitaro smiled and put her head on his shoulder and said, "I will wake you up when we get there." Motoko closed her eyes and fell asleep. Keitaro smiled and moved her head. He lifted her head and softly put her head on his lap. Motoko didn't say anything when he moved her head on his lap. He open his bag and removed some food he had packed. He took a bite and leaned back. Motoko said, "Keitaro. You are going to get it now. You have seen me naked for the last time." Keitaro smiled and said, "At least you are having a good dream. Beating me up." Motoko rolled over and said, "Keitaro. You are have some nice lips." Keitaro rolled his eyes.

They reached the town where the cottage was at. Keitaro touched Motoko on the shoulder and said, "We are here." Motoko woke up and pinned him up against the window and said, "What are you doing touching me you pervert." Keitaro took a deep breath and gulped. Motoko looked around and said, "Sorry. I was sleeping?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Next time. Take it easy will you please." She let go of him and said, "Sure." They grabbed their bags and walked off the train and then walked onto the platform. Keitaro looked around and said, "We should head to the cottage. If you are up to walking there." Motoko shifted her bag and said, "Ok. Let us go then." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ok. It is about a mile." So they started to walk towards the cottage. Motoko walked next to Keitaro when someone came out of the shadows and said, "How about you give us the money and the girl." Keitaro looked at Motoko and said, "Go ahead." Motoko walked up to the person and said, "You know. You shouldn't be so cocky like this." Keitaro tossed Motoko one of the Kendo swords and said, "Motoko." Motoko moved her hand back and caught the weapon.

The robber said, "Now be a good girl and let the men talk." Keitaro shook his head and said, "You know you should be more nicer to this female." The robber shook his head and said, "Lets us talk." Motoko shook her head and said, "You don't understand." Keitaro moved to one side and waited for Motoko to attack him. The robber came running towards Keitaro and Motoko said, "Shinmei School Secret Arts! Rock Splitting Sword." The robber was thrown though the air and landed hard on the ground. Keitaro looked at Motoko and said, "Let us get going because there is nothing for us anymore." Motoko nodded her head and they started to walk again.

Keitaro and Motoko reached the cottage about 9:00 at night. Keitaro walked in and said, "Rest. I will get the fire going." He walked over to the fire pit and started a fire. Motoko walked over to the pit and said, "Keitaro. You feeling all right?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Would you like to take a bath. I am going to fill the barrel." Keitaro walked outside and lifted the bucket. When Motoko came out and said, "Keitaro. Don't worry about it. The tree are thick and tall." Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok. You can go ahead because I am going to think for a bit." Motoko shook her head and said, "I would like you to join me in the water for a night all right?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "Motoko. I will be fine. You need some alone time." Motoko turned him around and kissed his lips. He didn't know what was going on but he kissed her back. Keitaro felt weak in the legs but Motoko held onto him. Two minutes later they came up for some air. Keitaro looked at her and said, "Motoko." She smiled at him and said, "I don't mind." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "You have talked me into it."

They went inside and put on their swimming suit because they didn't want to be naked outside like this. Keitaro walked to the bedroom and put on his swimming trunks when he came out and saw that Motoko hadn't finished changing. Motoko stopped and said, "Keitaro. I know you are watching me so please wait for me outside I will join you in a moment." Keitaro coughed as he understood. He walked out and touched his forehead because he had seen Motoko naked. He walked to the water and slipped in. Once he was in the water he cupped some water and splashed it on his face.

Then moved more into the water until he was up to his shoulder's in the water. He shook his head and said, "What can I do now." Motoko came out and said, "Keitaro." He nodded his head because he couldn't look at her right now. He started to cry. Motoko moved up behind him and put her arms around him and said, "What is wrong?" She felt him sniffing so she turned him around and put his head on her chest.

Keitaro felt Motoko's arm around him then he started to sniffing. Motoko turned him around and put his head on her chest. Keitaro didn't know what was going on but he didn't care he was being hold. So he let the tears he was holding back come forward. Motoko felt the tears he was holding back finally came forward. Motoko pulled him closer to her and said, "Keitaro. I am here." Keitaro heard Motoko's voice and said, "Motoko. Please forgive me for peeking?" Motoko started to laugh and said, "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean to look. Keitaro. I want you to understand that I am happy if you look once in awhile but don't make it a habit of it." Keitaro lifted his head and said, "Motoko." Motoko smiled and said, "You know. When you first came to the dorm. I didn't trust you." Keitaro started to laugh and said, "You have a point."

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro walked into the dorm when Motoko walked into the lobby. She saw that Keitaro was standing in the lobby. She walked up to him and said, "I am sorry. You must leave." Keitaro looked at her and said, "I can't. I am here to visit my grandmother." Motoko removed her kendo sword from her hip and attacked him. Keitaro moved out of the road and said, "I am here to visit." Motoko lunched another attack. Keitaro rolled out of the road for the second time. Haruka heard the noise coming from the dorm. She walked over when she saw a gust of wind come out of the side door. She sighed and saw that Keitaro flying out. Haruka walked up to him and said, "You all right?" Keitaro sat up and said, "Never better." Motoko walked out and said, "You have some guts. You have evaded two of my attacks but the third one hit you good." Haruka saw that Motoko was going to lunch another attack so she said, "Motoko. It is ok." Motoko lowered her sword and said, "What is he doing here?" Haruka was going to answer when Keitaro stood up and said, "Haruka. Don't." Haruka walked over to him and hit in him the back of his head.

**8888888888888End of Flashback8888888888888**

Motoko nodded her head and said, "You stood your ground and you kept coming back for more. I didn't know if you were stupid or crazy." Keitaro smiled and said, "You know I was trying to find a better place to hide." She smiled and said, "Keitaro. I would like you telling me the truth." He reached down into the water and splashed Motoko with some water. She covered her face and said, "What was that for?" He splashed her again. Motoko splashed him back. They were having a fun time until it was about 11:30 at night when Motoko said, "I don't know about you but I am going to call it a night." Keitaro laid on his back and said, "I haven't had this much fun for a long time now. You are right we should call it a night." Motoko was holding onto him as he laid on his back. She nodded her head and they walked back into the cottage to get some sleep. Keitaro said, "Motoko. You can have the bedroom. I am going to watch the fire for a bit." Motoko shook her head and said, "No. I would like to be close to you for another night if you don't mind." Keitaro looked at her and said, "I am not being mean or anything you are starting to sound like Naru." Motoko smiled and put her hand on his back then patted him on the back. They walked inside to dry off.

Motoko saw that Keitaro moved over to the fire pit to wait until she was done drying off. She said, "Keitaro. Can you dry my back for me. I can't reach it." Keitaro shook his head and said, "What was that Motoko?" Motoko moved over to him and said, "I would like to know if you would dry my back for me." Keitaro dropped his head and said, "Motoko." She put her arms over him and said, "We are both adults here. What is bugging you?" Keitaro looked up and leaned back up against Motoko. Motoko smiled and said, "Keitaro. You are scared about begin alone with me aren't you." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Yes. I don't know why." Motoko kissed his ear and said, "I know. You are use to waiting for someone to walk in on us right." Keitaro nodded his head again. Motoko softly bite his ear and said, "Keitaro. You don't have to worry. I will protect you." Keitaro reached up and touched her hand and said, "I will dry you off if you still want me to do it?" Motoko let go of him and turned around. Keitaro took the towel and started drying her back off. He carefully worked his way down and then back up. Motoko removed her top so Keitaro wouldn't miss a spot.

Motoko felt him breath out with sent shivers down her spine so he said, "I didn't mean to do that to you Motoko." Motoko shook her head and said, "It is all right. You almost done. I will dry your back for you." Keitaro smiled and said, "Yes." He turned around and put the towel over his shoulder for Motoko to use it. Motoko took the towel and started to dry off his back when she said, "Keitaro. You know. I don't mind begin half naked with you." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Thanks." Motoko wiped his back and started to hum to herself. Five minutes later she was done. Keitaro looked into the fire when she was drying off his back for him. Motoko touched his shoulder and said, "There you go. You are dried off." Keitaro shook his head and looked over his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and said, "Motoko. Thanks." She moved close to him and said, "You feeling all right. When I started to hum you were busy thinking about something want to talk about it."

Keitaro shook his head and said, "I was thinking about us that is all. I want you to be happy." Motoko pulled him closer to her and said, "Let us retire. Then in the morning we can talk." He smiled and said, "Motoko. You going to put some PJ's on?" She sighed and said, "For the night I will but maybe later on you can let me." He nodded his head and said, "Sure." She let him go and walked to the bedroom to get changed. Keitaro looked into the fire again and sighed.

Meanwhile Motoko was getting changed when she heard him sigh so she said, "Keitaro. Come to the door and we can talk." She heard him getting up and walked to the door. He said, "Motoko. I am sorry for not being happy with you." She shook her head and said, "Keitaro. You don't understand. I love you with all my heart. I don't care. If I am with you I am happy." She heard him moving around and said, "Getting your PJ's on?" He smiled and said, "Ya. I might as well before I forget about them." She walked over to the wall and turned around. She leaned up against it to almost the same spot he was leaning up against on the others side. Keitaro finished getting his PJ's on. Motoko had finished also when she poked her head out and said, "Keitaro. You can come in and we can share the same bed." He looked at her and nodded his head. He walked over to the front door and locked it. Then made sure all the other doors and windows were locked for the night. Then he walked into the bedroom and laid down on the futon. He turned on the light on the night stand. Motoko saw him locking everything up for the night. Then walked in and laid down on the futon. Then he turned on the light on the night stand. Motoko understood what he was doing. Motoko closed the door and turned off the light. She walked over to the futon and slipped under the covers.

Keitaro removed his glasses and turned off the light. Motoko snugged close to him and said, "Goodnight Keitaro." He lifted the covers and said, "Sorry. If I touch you during the night." Motoko nodded her head and was fast asleep with her arm over his chest. Keitaro kissed her hair and said, "Have a good sleep my love." Then he was fast asleep also.

Morning came to Keitaro and Motoko. It was about 9:00 when Keitaro got up so he put on his glasses and saw that Motoko was still sleeping so he carefully walked to the Kitchen to do some breakfast up. He walked over to the fridge and removed the eggs and bacon that were there. Grandma must of stocked up before going home because the bacon and the eggs were fresh. (A.N. There is power and plumbing in the cottage the only reason Keitaro wanted to get the water because he could think about his relationship with Naru.) Keitaro started the stove up for breakfast and smiled because he was with someone that cares about him. It took him 10 minutes to do up breakfast. He didn't see Motoko come out of the bedroom or hear her moving around. So he grabbed a tray and put the food on it. He carried it into the bedroom when Motoko sat up rubbing her eyes. Motoko rolled over to the smell of food being cooked so she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It took her a couple of moments to wake up fully. She saw that Keitaro was holding a tray of food. He flashed her a smile and said, "Morning sleepy head." She blushed and said, "What do you have there." Keitaro lowered the tray and said, "Breakfast for you." Motoko smiled and said, "I could eat in the dinning room for breakfast." Keitaro shook his head and said, "Motoko. I wanted to do something special for you because of all the times we have being thought."

Motoko smiled and said, "Please bring it over." He brought her food over to her and said, "We have some Toast, Eggs over easy, and Bacon." Motoko saw all the food he did up for her and said, "Keitaro. You shouldn't of." Keitaro smiled and said, "I will take it back then." Motoko shook her head and said, "I didn't mean it like that." Keitaro shook his head and said, "Gotcha." Motoko shook her head again and said, "You are lucky I am hungry. Come and sit next to me. We can share the breakfast." Keitaro dropped his head and said, "Motoko. I am going to be in the kitchen doing up the dishes. You eat." Then he walked out. Motoko heard something in his voice so she ate her meal with her thoughts racing. Motoko thought _'Keitaro. What is wrong with you. You haven't being like this before. I want you to be happy.'_ Keitaro was in the kitchen washing the dishes because he was trying to get his thought under control. He thought _'What is wrong with me. I know I have begin around Motoko for a year now and I have seen her naked before but something else is wrong. I am in love with two different girls but I am more worried about if Naru finds out about me and Motoko. You know what I don't care. I love Motoko with all my heart and no one will change that.'_

Ten minutes later Motoko came out and said, "Keitaro. When you get a minute. Can we talk." She saw that he was over at the pit with his head down. Motoko put the dishes in the sink and walked over to him. She touched his shoulder to bring him back out of his trance. He looked at her and said, "Hey. You ready to do some training?" Motoko sat down next to him and said, "I want to talk to you for a bit. This morning. You were off in thought when I asked you to eat with me." Keitaro looked at her in the eyes and said, "Sorry." Motoko put her arm around him and said, "Keitaro. You don't have to say sorry because you were thinking about something." Keitaro hugged her back and said, "Motoko. Please tell me something?" Motoko moved away a bit and then lifted his face so she can look at him in the eyes. He looked at her and said, "Motoko." She moved his face closer to her's and they meet in a kiss. Keitaro wanted to make Motoko happy so he pulled her closer to him. Motoko and Keitaro fell down on the floor still kissing. 4 minutes later they came up for air. Keitaro looked at Motoko and said, "Motoko. I didn't mean to pull you down on me." Motoko crossed her arms across his chest and said, "It is all right Keitaro." He sudden felt hot in. Motoko gulped and said, "I want you to be happy with me." He nodded his head and said, "Motoko. I am sorry but I am getting warm." Motoko got off of him and said, "I understand. How about we do some training." Keitaro sat up and said, "I need a cold shower." Motoko started to blush so Keitaro got up and said, "I am going to get changed if that is all right with you Motoko." Motoko stood up and said, "I am going to get changed also. If you promise me you will not peek?"

Keitaro looked at her and said, "Ok. Let us get changed." They walked to the bedroom to get changed. Keitaro walked to the over to the other side of the bedroom and set up the futon for some cover. Motoko saw that Keitaro had set up the futon for cover. She smiled and thought _'Keitaro. I don't mind you seeing me naked. I like it. What did I just say. I like it when he peek's at me changing. Do I really want him to look at me?' _Keitaro was getting changed and his thoughts were alone the same line as Motoko's thoughts.

Once they were dressed they went outside to do some training. Keitaro lead them to a clearing so they can train. Motoko attacked him and said, "Keitaro. I want you to know something." Keitaro blocked her attack and said, "What is wrong Motoko." Motoko jumped back to evade Keitaro's counter attack. Then he came running towards her in hopes to end this fight because he wanted to snugger close to Motoko for the day. Motoko saw him coming at her so she got ready and knocked him down to the ground and said, "Yield." Keitaro knocked Motoko's sword away and said, "Motoko. Tell me what is wrong?" Motoko raised her sword and said, "Keitaro. I want you to be happy." Keitaro lowered his sword and said, "Motoko. I yield." Motoko walked up to him and said, "Keitaro." He gave her a smile and said, "I want you to be happy also. I want you to understand the choice I will make in the future all right." Motoko took her kendo sword and tapped his shoulder. Then said, "Keitaro. I will stand behind you no matter what. I will support you." Keitaro smiled again and said, "I am know we didn't fight like we use too but you want to snugger for the day. And tonight we can train." She nodded her head and said, "Sure."

They walked back to the cottage to have some time to snugger. Keitaro walked in and said, "I am going to have a soak before we snugger all right." Motoko smiled and said, "I will join you." Keitaro smiled and said, "I was going to fill the barrel and then we can soak together." He lifted the bucket and then walked to the lake. It took him about 30 minutes to fill the barrel. Once the barrel was full he walked in and saw that Motoko was looking at the fire pit. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her and said, "Honey." Motoko had removed the box and went to get the key for it. Motoko brought the box and the key over to the fire pit and sat there waiting for Keitaro to come back in. 30 minutes later she heard him coming in then put his arms around her and said, "Honey." She smiled and said, "What is up Keitaro." Keitaro snugged closer to him and said, "The barrel is full. Motoko. What is wrong?" Motoko looked at him over her shoulder and said, "I want you to have a look at something." Keitaro kissed her cheek and said, "After the bath all right." She nodded her head and Keitaro was going to get his swim-suit on when Motoko said, "Keitaro. I don't mind being naked with you. You don't mind also."

Keitaro stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Motoko. She nodded her head as answering his thoughts. Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok. Only once." She nodded her head and said, "You go in first and I will join you in a moment later." He nodded and walked outside and removed his clothes then slipped into the water. He leaned up against the side of the barrel and crossed his arms then rested his chin on his arms. 2 minutes later Motoko joined him in the water. He felt the water move as Motoko got in. He smiled and said, "Motoko. I don't know about you but I am scared about this." Motoko put her arms around his neck and said, "Relax. I will not hurt you. Or do anything you don't want to do. Want me to hold you?" Keitaro relaxed and let Motoko lean him up against her. He smiled when she put her arms over his chest.

He leaned his head up against her chest and said, "Motoko. Do you love me being naked with you?" Motoko run her finger up and down his chest then said, "I do enjoy and love being here with you. There isn't anyone I want to be alone with?" Keitaro reached up and touched Motoko's soft hair and said, "Your hair is so soft Motoko." Motoko moved her hair over his shoulders and said, "You know. I love it when you touch it." Keitaro smiled and said, "You want me to touch your hair some more." She smiled and said, "Yes." Keitaro looked at her and said, "I would like to but that would mean you would be up against my naked body?" She kissed his ear and said, "I don't mind. But please tell me something." He nodded his head and said, "What is it my honey bear." She smiled and said, "I would like you to call me 'Honey.' And you did. I like the nickname you gave me. You need a nickname for me to call." Keitaro turned around and said, "When you are thinking about it you can rest up against me. I am sorry if it." She put a finger to his lips and said, "I understand Keitaro. I will not attack you if it moves." She turned around and leaned up against his chest. Once she was comfortable he put his arms around her and kissed her hair.

She smiled and said, "Keitaro. You love me." He reached up and moved her head back and said, "I love you Motoko. My female warrior." She blushed and said, "When we get out I want you to read something for me if you don't mind." He looked at her and said, "I don't mind. Motoko. I want you to know something about me and Naru." She looked at him and snugged closer to him and said, "Keitaro. Whatever you are thinking I will stand next to you and I all ready told you that but I am going to say it again. Keitaro. I will stand behind you no matter what. I will support you. I make it a promise to you and only you." He dropped his head and said, "Motoko. What I am about to tell you doesn't leave us." She got up and turned around so she could look at him straight in his eyes. She saw him fighting back something so she said, "Keitaro. Please tell me." He took a deep breath and said, "I want you to know first. I am calling it off with Naru. Because she doesn't give me any room. I want you to be." Motoko put a finger to his lips and said, "No. Not let. I want you to listen to me for a moment. I want you to understand that I love you and your heart is divide." Keitaro dropped his head and said, "Motoko." She shook her head and said, "You are not the one I love you are a child."

Keitaro looked at her and didn't say anything. Motoko saw that she had hurt him with the words that left her mouth. She moved back and said, "Keitaro." He turned around and leaned up against the side of the barrel and said, "No. You are right. I am acting like a love sick kid. I want you to be my girlfriend but now I know." The rest of his thoughts were cut off by Motoko's lips. He was shocked that she would kiss him to make him be quiet. Two minutes later they came up for air and he said, "Motoko. I would like to know if you accept my apology for being like a child."

Motoko smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I love you no matter what." Keitaro looked at her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Motoko. You want to get out because we have being in the water for about 10 minutes now." She smiled and said, "Only if you are with me." He smiled and said, "Only we have a problem." She smiled and said, "Only one." He giggled and said, "We didn't bring any towel out for ourselves." She smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. If you don't mind seeing me naked?" He gulped and said, "What about me?" She smiled and said, "I don't mind because we will be seen each other naked more because we are alone together." Keitaro smiled and got out and then walked inside. Keitaro walked behind Motoko and wanted to touch her butt because it was beautiful. Motoko walked inside with Keitaro right behind her and said, "You know Keitaro. I really enjoy myself." Keitaro gulped hard and said, "Motoko. I want to ask you something?" Motoko turned around and looked at him and said, "Keitaro. What." Motoko's boobs were white which meant they haven't seen any sunlight because she kept them wrapped up. He took a deep breath in and said, "Motoko. I would like to know what you think of me. I know you love me but I would like to know if you will be mind?"

Motoko walked up to him and said, "Keitaro. I will tell you something I haven't told anyone before. I am happy to have someone here like you. You have shown me that I can feel love to someone like a man. I have closed my heart off to men. I want you to understand what I am about to tell you. I want you to be with me no matter what. How about we talk in the bed under the covers if that is all right with you?" He nodded his head and said, "Sure. But please don't hit me." She walked up to him and then pulled him close to her body and said, "I don't care anymore because I am use to it now." He felt the warmth from her body so he put his arms around her and said, "Ok. Let us go to the bedroom." They walked to the bedroom and they moved under the cover's of the futon and snuggled close to each other. Keitaro smiled and kissed her forehead and said, "Motoko. I wanted to hold you naked after the first time I walked in on you changing." She smiled and said, "I will let you touch me but only if you do something for me." He looked at her and said, "What do you want me to do Motoko?" She smiled and put her head on his shoulder and said, "I want you to tell me that you will be mind when you and Naru fall apart." He moved away from her and said, "Motoko. I said that to you and I made it a promise so I will make this something you will be happy. I, Keitaro Urashima hereby give my heart to Motoko Aoyama when me and Naru Narusegawa fall apart. I will go to Motoko Aoyama." She smiled and said, "Ok." He rolled over and leaned on top of her and said, "You know Motoko. I love you." Motoko looked up at him and put her arms behind his head and said, "I know. Now how about touching me."

Keitaro leaned down and started to kiss Motoko's neck and said, "I am not going to touch you let until you are asking me to. Because I am going to tease you." She smiled and said, "You know Keitaro. I want you to be fine with touching me. I don't mind because I trust you." Keitaro lifted his mouth from her neck and said, "Motoko. I want you to understand that I might not be ready to touch you if that is all right with you. When I am ready I will touch you all right. Right now I am working up to it." She nodded her head and said, "I understand. I will not push you into it." Keitaro leaned down and started to kiss her neck. She smiled and said, "You know Keitaro. Being naked with you is nice." Keitaro lifted his head and said, "You know Motoko. I love it also. I haven't felt a female body up against my body before like naked." She smiled and said, "You know Keitaro. You should tell me how much you love me before I pin you." He rolled over to his back and said, "I don't want too." Motoko rolled over and pinned him. She smiled and said, "You know Keitaro. I want you to train with me right now but I don't want to because I would like begin naked with you." She pushed down and her breasts were pushed into his chest. He smiled and said, "What do you want me to do because touching you?" Motoko leaned close to him and kissed him on the lips. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him. She didn't fight back but she broke off the kiss and said, "Keitaro. I want you to be comfortable with me being on top of you." He open his eyes and moved her head to one side and said, "Motoko. I am happy because you can feel it against you when you are close I can't stop thinking about you." She rolled off of him and said, "Keitaro. Let us sleep for a bit. If you don't mind." He looked at her and said, "Motoko. What about the thing you were going to show me."

Motoko smiled and said, "After we have a nap. Snugger bear." Keitaro gave a grin at her and said, "Snugger bear. I like it." Motoko rolled over to her side and Keitaro moved up against her and placed a arm over her and said, "Motoko. Let me know if you get uncomfortable." She reached up and touched his hand and said, "Don't worry I will let you know." Motoko held his hand and he snugged as close to Motoko as he can because he wants to be close. Motoko shifted her body slightly so Keitaro can get closer to her. She could fell it up against her butt but she didn't care she was happy.

Keitaro said, "Motoko. I might touch your breasts but I am sorry if I move my hand down below your belly button." She nodded her head and they fell asleep. Keitaro moved his hand up and touched th underside of Motoko's breast and left it there.

Two hours later they woke up. Keitaro was on his back with Motoko sleeping on his chest. He smiled when he was that he was naked alone with her. He carefully lifted her head off of his chest and got dressed. He walked out to the living room and laid down next to the fire pit. He didn't light it because he wasn't in the mood. He rolled over to his back and closed his eyes and thought back two hours on what happed.

Motoko rolled over and said, "Keitaro. You are going to get it. Come back here and face me." She smiled when her dreamed changed to her wedding day. She was all dressed up and was walking down the aisle to her future husband. He kept his head down until she got close he lifted his head and said, "You ready for this Motoko." Then she was it was Keitaro. She open her eyes and rolled over to her back and said, "That was weird I was going to marry Keitaro. But it was nice." She moved her arm to her side and touched the spot where Keitaro had slept but she didn't feel him there. She sat up and looked around the room and saw that the door was open and his clothes were gone. She smiled and said, "He must of gotting up and went out. I should get dressed also." She tossed the covers off of her and walked to the bag and removed some clothes that Kitsune let her borrow because Motoko didn't want to wear her Hakama and Gi for the whole time they were here. She also borrowed a few bra's from Kitusne also. Motoko put the bra on and said, "I don't understand why she wears something like this." After three try's she would ask Keitaro to help her with the bra. She put on a shirt then said, "You know what I am going to try without a bra on for the day to see how it feels." She put on some panties and then a mini skirt. She walked out and saw that Keitaro was laying on his back with his arm over his eyes.

Motoko walked over to him and said, "Keitaro. You all right." He lifted his arm and saw that Motoko was awake so he said, "I was thinking about the last two hours." Motoko sat down next to him and said, "Want to talk about it." Keitaro sat up and put his glasses back on and said, "I was thinking about us. I know you are thinking about me touching you and things like that but I want to know if I asked you would you be my Girlfriend secretly?" Motoko looked at him and said, "Keitaro. When did you come up with this idea." He smiled and said, "At least 10 minutes ago because I was trying to think about something. I was asleep for a few minutes when I had my head down when I lifted my head and saw you in a wedding dress." Motoko was shocked because she had the same dream as him. She looked at him and said, "Keitaro. I have something to tell you. I had the same dream as you."

Keitaro laid back down because he didn't know what was going on. They both shared the same dream but how. Motoko moved over to him and said, "I know. How can we share the same dream. Maybe it is fate showing us that we are meant to be together." Keitaro covered his eyes and said, "Motoko. Please tell me. What I am going to do." Motoko touched his head and said, "Listen to your heart because it is the key to understanding this." Keitaro lifted his arm and said, "Motoko." She leaned closer to him when he jumped up and knocked her down to the floor. She smiled and said, "What has gotting into you Keitaro." He reached for her side and she stared to giggle. He got a grin on his face and started to tickle her. Motoko tried to hold back the laughter but she couldn't. She busted into laughter. Keitaro smiled and said, "I have found your tickles spot." She was red in the face from laughing so much. He leaned down and kissed her to help her breath.

She understood what he was doing so she slipped her tongue into his mouth which made him pull back and said, "Motoko." She open her eyes and saw that she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She turned bright red again and said, "I didn't mean too Keitaro." He kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry about it. You caught me off guard that is all." Motoko smiled and said, "What are we going to do now?" Keitaro crossed his arms over her chest and said, "I don't know. What do my honey bear want to do." She blushed and said, "I want you to hold me for a bit if you don't mind." Keitaro smiled and said, "Sure. But first." She started to tickle her again. She started to laugh again. He was tickling her for about five minutes now so he stopped and let her catch her breath. He leaned down and helped her breath. She kissed him back and then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She accepted it and so she moved her tongue into his mouth. She felt him move his hand to her breast and touched it. He then broke off the kiss and said, "Motoko. You were happy weren't you." She open her eyes and looked at him and said, "You will never know." He kiss her cheek and said, "You want to see a movie when we are here?" Motoko nodded her head and said, "Sounds like a plan. You might catch me." He raised his eyes brows at her and said, "Sure." He got up off of her and helped her up. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He smiled at her. Then she put her arm thought his and walked out of the cottage. He locked the door and they started to walk. It was only 11:00 in the morning so Keitaro said, "You want to walk around for a bit before a movie." She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I don't mind." He removed her arm from his and put it around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and said, "Keitaro. I like it when we are close to each other." He nodded his head and moved his hand down to her butt. She kissed his cheek when someone came up to them and said, "I want your money." Motoko sighed and said, "Not again." The robber said, "Bye." Motoko shook her head and said, "You don't think it was the same one who attacked us when we first came here was it?" Keitaro shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. Let us go back to our walk." It was about 4:00 in the afternoon. Motoko and Keitaro was resting on a bench. Motoko was resting her head on his shoulder and he rested his on her's. He sighed when Motoko said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "I am worried about tonight. I want to be naked with you again but I think I am pushing it." Motoko started to laugh and said, "You know Keitaro. I don't mind. If it makes you feel better I will be naked and you can wear you PJ's." He smiled at her and said, "You don't mind." She shook her head and said, "I don't mind because I have trust you. If you are thinking about touching my breasts again. I don't mind because I have 100 trust in you. I know you wouldn't do anything without asking first." He smiled and said, "That is all right. Thanks for understand me Motoko." She nodded her head and said, "No problem." Motoko started to fall asleep when Keitaro said, "Motoko. You want to call it a day. You are getting tried." She sat up and rubbed her eyes and said, "I will be fine. I don't know what came over me." Keitaro smiled and said, "Let us go and watch a movie." She nodded her head and they walked to the movie theater. As they walked there was someone watching them. They grinned and said, "You better enjoy your time with each other because when you two get back. There will be a big surprise when you get back to the dorm." Then they were gone. They walked to the train station and got a ticket back home.

Meanwhile Keitaro felt something run down his spine. He looked around when Motoko said, "You all right Keitaro." Keitaro nodded her head and said, "I am fine. I thought I felt something run down my spine." Motoko nodded her head and they walked inside to pick out what movie they wanted to watch. Keitaro looked at the posters and felt a hand around his waist. He relaxed because he didn't want to be tense. On the date with Motoko. Motoko looked the posters over and said, "Keitaro. How about the Warrior's Marriage. It is action movie and a romance one also." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "It sounds like a good one to me." But something was in him was still bugging him. But he pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment. Right now he wanted to have some fun with Motoko.

Keitaro put his arm around her and they walked over to the counter. He got two tickets for the movie. Once he had the tickets. He looked at Motoko and said, "Would you like some food to eat during the movie?" Motoko looked at him and said, "That sounds like a plan to me. What is wrong I can see it in your eyes." Keitaro looked at her and said, "I don't know. The feeling wouldn't go away for some reason." Motoko nodded her head and said, "Tonight. We do some training if that is all right with you Keitaro." He nodded his head and said, "Sure." They walked up to the counter and orders some popcorn and some pop to share. Once they have everything they walked to the place the movie was playing. They walked in and sat close to the back because they wanted some special time to be close to each other. She sat down on his left and he sat down on her right. Keitaro set the popcorn on his lap and leaned back in the chair. Motoko scooted closer to him and said, "Keitaro. Please don't worry about anything at the moment." He sat up and looked at her. Then said, "Motoko. Please tell me I am doing something right. I haven't being with someone like this before. I know we shared dinner but everyone was close and they might of begin spying on us when we ate our supper." Motoko touched his cheek and said, "Keitaro. You are doing fine. I should be asking you that. If I am doing it right. I haven't being in a relationship with someone before." He smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. We are both new to this so let us take it slow. But not too slow." She nodded her head and she gave him a kiss on his cheek and said, "I know what you mean." He put his arm around her and said, "You comfortable." She nodded her head and then rested it on his shoulder.

10 minutes later the movie started with the trailers for the up coming movies. After 5 minutes of trailers they gave everyone a teaser of what the movie was going to be like. Then they jumped to the beginning of the movie. Keitaro moved closer to Motoko to make her feel better. She must of thought the same thing she moved closer to him. He moved his arm around her neck and then rested it on her breast. In a whisper she said, "Keitaro. You are happy aren't you." He looked at her and said, "I know what you are thinking Motoko and I will not do it here in public but when we get back to the cottage." She nodded her head and said, "I understand." She reached up and took his hand. Half way thought the movie Motoko and Keitaro were sharing a kiss. It was dark so no one could see them. 2 minutes later they came up for air. Keitaro smiled at her and nodded back to the movie. She nodded her head and placed her head back on his shoulder. Keitaro munched on the popcorn while Motoko watched the movie holding his hand. Keitaro picked a piece of popcorn and popped it into Motoko's mouth. She smiled and ate it. She lifted a piece and popped it into his mouth. He smiled and said, "Thanks." She nodded her head and went back watching the movie. 1 hour later the movie was over. The popcorn was gone alone with the pop. The light came back on when he got another chill down his spine. Motoko put her arm around him and said, "What happen." He looked at her and said, "Another chill. I think it is."

Sorry for the cliff hanger readers. I have to focus on what is going to happen next. So please stay in with me on the story I will get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. But don't worry there will be more action in the next chapter to come. You will be wanting more and more for the story.


	9. The Visit

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice to me I might make mistakes and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it means upset about something.

When I put **888888** it means a flash back

Chapter 5 The Visit

In the last Chapter: The light came back on when he got another chill down his spine. Motoko put her arm around him and said, "What happen." He looked at her and said, "Another chill. I think it is."

And now to the story:

Keitaro shook his head and said, "If you don't mind I don't want to talk about it if that is all right with you Motoko." She nodded her head and said, "Don't worry about it. When you are ready to tell me I will listen." He kissed her cheek and said, "You want to walk some more or go back to the cottage and call it a night." Motoko looked at him and said, "I don't mind what we do. All I want to do is be with you." He blushed and said, "Motoko. You made me blush." She smiled at him and said, "Let us call it a night." He nodded his head and they walked back to the cottage to turn in for the night.

As they walked, Keitaro was worried about tonight because they were going to do some training. But Motoko must have forgotten about the training. She had a point right now. She wanted to be with him and only him. He knows he should be careful with his feelings. But something about his feelings was telling him that he was in love with one girl and one girl now. Motoko wrapped her arm around his and said, "Keitaro. We can skip the training because we are both tried. But in the morning if you are up to do, we can do some training in the morning." He stopped and said, "Motoko. I have made a choice and please accept it. I will understand if you don't want to go thought with it." Motoko felt him stop and said, "Keitaro. What is wrong?" He dropped his head and said, "Motoko. I have made a choice and I have picked." Motoko touched his cheek and said, "Keitaro. I know you are fighting back on telling me something so please let me know what you are thinking." Keitaro reached up and touched her hand. Once he felt the warmth from her hand, he lifted his head and said, "Motoko. I have picked the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and it is." Motoko didn't let him finish his thought because she didn't want to hear it because right now she was happy. Keitaro relaxed to Motoko's kiss so he kissed her back. Two minutes later they came up for air when Motoko said, "I didn't want to hear it because I want you to have a good time with me." Keitaro open his eyes and looked at her and said, "Ok. I understand now. When the time comes will you let me tell you."

Motoko nodded her head and said, "Sure. Let us head back now." Keitaro put his arm around her again and rested his hand on her butt. She smiled and said, "You know Keitaro. You have kept me happy for the longest time now." Keitaro smiled and said, "It is the same for me." Motoko nodded her head and they walked back to the cottage. The cottage showed up 10 minutes later.

Keitaro unlocked the door when he got another chill down his spine. Keitaro fell down to his knees and grabbed his sides. Motoko ran up to him and put her arms around him and said, "Keitaro. What is wrong?" He looked at her and said, "Chill. Then a pain in sides." Motoko open the door and lead him inside. She laid him down on the floor next to the fire pit and lighted it. Keitaro had rested for a bit but he didn't let go of his side. Motoko lifted his top and looked at his side. She saw he had a bruise on his side. Motoko softly pushed down and Keitaro flinched in pain. Motoko walked over to the sink and filled a bowl with some water and grabbed a towel. Keitaro had sat up when Motoko walked back in. Motoko moved over to him and said, "You should be laying down Keitaro." Keitaro shook his head and said, "I will be fine." Motoko put her hand on his chest and pushed him down.

He sighed and said, "I understand. How did I get these bruises on my side?" Motoko shook her head and said, "I don't know. But for the night. You are not going to do anything but rest. No training. I don't want you to be up and moving when you don't have too." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Sure thing." He removed his shirt for Motoko to work on the bruise better. Motoko touched his bruise again and said, "I don't know what happen for you to have the bruise on your side like this." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "How about I get in bed because if I fall asleep then I can be covered up." Motoko nodded her head and said, "Ok. I am going to help you." She put her arm around him and helped him up. He leaded against Motoko to help. Motoko said, "Keitaro. You want to head back when you are ready?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "Maybe. Let us wait until then." She nodded her head and said, "Sure thing." She laid him down on the futon and laid down next to him. Keitaro lifted his arm and put it around Motoko's neck. She snugged closer to him and said, "Keitaro. Please tell me you are happy here with me." Keitaro rolled his head to one side and said, "I am happy. What is wrong?" She looked at him and said, "I am worried about you. You wouldn't be able to move for a while but I don't want to do anything without you there with me." He moved her head closer to his and said, "You know Motoko. I love you with all my heart and there is nothing that will change that. You can stay here and keep me company if you want." She kissed his forehead and said, "You really mean that Keitaro."

He nodded his head and said, "I do mean that Motoko. You have taking care of me for the longest time and I don't know what I would do without you here to help me." Motoko put her head on his chest and said, "Rest. In the morning we can talk." Keitaro nodded his head again and fell asleep. Motoko felt him breathing become slow so she lifted her head and saw that he was fast asleep. She slowly got off the futon and walked to the kitchen to do some food up. She would walk to the door to make sure he was still in bed and he was. She smiled and went back doing some food up for herself. Five minutes later her food was done and she walked back to the bedroom. She smiled because Keitaro had rolled over to his side and was hugging her pillow. Keitaro woke up and said, "Motoko." She walked up to him and said, "Don't worry. I am here." Keitaro reached up and touched her soft hair. He smiled and rolled onto his back.

Motoko sat down next to him and he put his head on her lap and said, "Honey. You are scared aren't you." Motoko nodded her head and said, "How can you tell." He looked up at her and said, "You are tense. And it isn't from me being on your legs, but it is something else." Motoko touched his hair and said, "You are right. I am worried about you and the bruises on your side." Keitaro touched his side and said, "You are right. I am worried about it also. But with your healing touch I will be back on my feet in no time flat." She smiled at him and said, "You are right. Snugger bear. Here." She removed some food from her plate and placed it over his mouth. He open it when Motoko popped it into her mouth. He smiled at her and said, "Motoko. You are bad for doing that to me." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He reached up again and touched her soft hair. She said, "Keitaro. When I am done eating you want to have a soak. It might help with the bruise on your side." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Sure. But you have to wait 30 minutes before going into the water so you wouldn't get cramps." She giggled and said, "You are right. What do you want to do for 30 minutes?" Keitaro closed his eyes and said, "Nothing. I want to lay on your legs if you want me too." Motoko leaned up against the wall and said, "I don't mind. You are my boyfriend." Keitaro smiled because it was true.

Motoko closed her eyes for a moment. An hour has pasted. When she felt someone touching her shoulder. She reached up and touched the hand and said, "I am tried." Then she felt someone kiss her cheek. She open her eyes and saw that Keitaro was sitting on his butt looking at her. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Keitaro. You feeling all right?" Keitaro smiled at her and said, "I don't know why but I feeling better for some reason." Motoko tackled him down and said, "That is good news to hear." Keitaro smiled at her and said, "Not anymore. You might have hurt me when you tackled me down." She was worried about him so she said, "I didn't mean to do that to you." Keitaro rolled over that the last second and was on top of Motoko. He smiled at her and said, "You know Motoko. I am getting better at pinning you down." She smiled and said, "Not as good as I am." Then she pinned him. Five minutes of pinning each other they were both on their back out of breath. Keitaro was on his back with Motoko resting on his chest. He had his arm around her and he was holding her to make sure she didn't feel alone. Motoko rolled over so she can look at him in the eyes and said, "You know Keitaro. That was the most fun I had." When she caught her breath. He smiled at her and said, "You are right." When he caught his breath. She moved closer to his lips and kissed him.

So he kissed her back and he moved his hand thought her hair during their kiss. She stopped kissing him and said, "You know Keitaro. We are going to be busy for the next couple of days because we haven't done any good hard training let." Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "I was hurt and you want to do some training." Motoko nodded her head and said, "What is wrong with that." Keitaro smiled at her and said, "I don't know but training will be good for me." She laid on top of him and said, "Keitaro. You are going to get it. I was going to take it easy on you during training but I am not. I am going to train you like never trained before." Keitaro removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Motoko said, "Gotcha." He put his glasses back on and said, "What is going on." Motoko leaned down and said, "I wasn't going to do some hard training on you. You are still not 100 but don't worry you are going to be training hard."

Keitaro rolled over and pinned her under of him. Then said, "Motoko. You are teasing me but I am the one who should be teasing you." She gave him the puppy eyes look which made him lose his grip on her and she took that moment to turn the table on him again. She was on top of him and said, "Keitaro. You are easy fooled." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ok. You win. Let us do some training." She nodded her head and got off of him. She held out her hand and helped him up. They walked outside and got ready to do some training. They walked to the cleaning so they can do some training without destroying the cottage. Keitaro started to stretched his muscles out because he didn't want to be sore when they got going hard. When Motoko fights she doesn't hold back she fights like her life is on the line. Sometimes Keitaro had to fight her with everything he has plus some extra. It took him two minutes to stretch out all his muscles. Motoko attacked him.

Keitaro blocked her attack and tried to attack her mid-section with his kendo sword but Motoko saw it coming and jumped back in time to let Keitaro catch his breath real quick. Motoko was use too long fights unlike Keitaro who wasn't. Motoko was happy to make him stronger then he has even being. Keitaro looked at Motoko but he wasn't going to let her catch him off guard. Keitaro was going to bring it to her but double. Motoko was the fire in his eyes and got ready. She smiled and said, "Come on Keitaro. You want to fight then bring it on." Keitaro came running at her and then without warning he knocked her down to the ground. Motoko hadn't being knocked down before. Keitaro was on fire. Motoko rolled the way out of his attack and said, "Keitaro. Clam down will you please." Keitaro closed his eyes and said, "Motoko. I am sorry." Motoko walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder with her kendo sword and said, "I accept your surrender." Keitaro open his eyes and looked at her. He fell down to his knees then let go of his kendo sword. Motoko went to her knees and put his head on her chest and said, "I will not let go. I am here." Keitaro started to cry.

Motoko kept her promise she didn't let him go because if she did then he would of brake without her around. Keitaro cried for about three minutes. Keitaro lifted his head and looked at Motoko. Motoko removed his glasses and wipe the tears that were still there. Then she put his glasses back on and said, "You want to soak?" Keitaro gave her a smiled and said, "You want to join me." She smiled and said, "Sure you don't mind." Keitaro reached up and touched her cheek and said, "I don't mind. I would like your company when I am there. When you are holding me I felt happy that I can open up to you with any problems I might have. You are my love and I will still love you with all my heart." Motoko smiled and said, "Ok. I will join you. Only because you have talked me into it." They walked back to the cottage. Keitaro leaned on Motoko for support because he was tried. He didn't know he could fight like that before. Motoko helped him back to the cottage and said, "Let us get undressed." Once they were inside. Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Sure." Motoko helped him get undressed then he returned the favor to her.

Once they were undressed they walked to the barrel and slipped in. Motoko leaned up against his chest and said, "Keitaro. You fought like your life was on the line. And there hasn't being a male that knocked me down before in a battle like that." Keitaro kissed her hair and said, "I know. I didn't know what came over me." Motoko turned around and sat on his lap. She smiled at him and said, "Keitaro. You want to do some more training in the morning?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "I might sleep in tomorrow because I am so tried." Motoko smiled and said, "You are right. I might sleep in also. Which will be a first for me. I would get up at dawn to do some training. But it would be nice to sleep in one day." Keitaro put his arms around her and said, "I will make sure you sleep in late tomorrow." He leaned close to her and kissed her on the lips. She returned the favor to him. 45 minutes of taking a bath. They went inside to get some sleep. Motoko walked to the bedroom with Keitaro right behind her. He reached out and touched her butt. She giggled and said, "Let us get some sleep." He walked over to the futon and went under the covers. Motoko had locked up when they came inside. They were going to bed naked because they were too tried to put on some pj's. Motoko lifted the covers and slipped under then snugged close to him. In a whisper she said, "Goodnight snugger bear." He nodded his head and said, "Same to you honey." 30 minutes later they were asleep.

Sorry it took me so long for me to post. I am going to work on next chapter then once it is done I will work on the next one after that. I will post two chapter at once so you can tell me what you think of it.


	10. The Party

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 6 The Party

In the last chapter: Motoko lifted the covers then snugged close to him. In a whisper she said, "Goodnight snugger bear." He nodded his head and said, "Same to you honey." 30 minutes later they were asleep.

And now to the story:

Keitaro tossed and turned though out the night. He couldn't settle down for some reason. Motoko sighed and said, "Keitaro. What is wrong?" Keitaro turned on the light and looked at her. Motoko saw that he was upset about something. She moved closer to him and said, "Talk to me." She lifted his head and placed it on her chest. Keitaro sighed and said, "I don't know. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't. I am sorry if I woke you up." Motoko shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it. I can't sleep also. Something is wrong." Keitaro removed his head from her chest and placed it on the pillow again. Motoko moved her head closer to his and said, "Want to talk about it?"

Keitaro moved his head to one side and said, "Motoko. I don't know. It isn't you. But it is me." Motoko kissed his cheek and said, "I will be here in the morning when you get up." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Promise." She nodded her head and put a hand on his chest. Then said, "I promise. I will be here." Keitaro turned the light off and closed his eyes. Motoko waited for his breathing to become slow which meant he was fast asleep. She snugger very close to him and said, "I will be here." Then she closed her eyes.

The night went by without problems. Motoko woke up and saw that Keitaro had a smile on his face. She saw that he was holding her hand. She kissed his cheek and said, "You were worried about me leaving you so you took my hand and held it during the night." She used his shoulder to rest on. It was about 9:00 in the morning when Keitaro woke up. He tried lifting his arms over his head but something stopped him. He saw that Motoko had tighten her grip on his hand and she was sleeping on his arm. Keitaro turned his head to one side and softly blows on Motoko's ear. She moaned and said, "Later. Right now I want to sleep Su." Keitaro giggled and said, "Motoko." Motoko open her eyes and saw that Keitaro was awake. He smiled and said, "Su?" She smiled and said, "Sorry. Su would try to get me up like that."

Keitaro smiled at her and said, "It is all right. Can you please let go of my hand and get up for a moment so I can stretch my arms?" She let go of his hand and rolled on top of him and said, "There." Keitaro lifted his arms over his head and said, "That is better." Then he put his arms around her and said, "Did you have a good sleep." Motoko laid down on his chest and said, "The best I had." She could feel his heart beating in his chest. He moved his arms down to her back and started to rub her back. She smiled and said, "Keitaro. I love it when you are rubbing my back. How about I lay on my stomach and you give me a rub down." Keitaro lifted her head and said, "Ok. But you are laying on me." Motoko kissed his nose and said, "Don't worry about it. I am going to get off of you but you are holding me down." He smiled at her and said, "I don't want to let you go. If I do, you might leave." Then he let go of her and grabbed his sides. Motoko put her arms around him and said, "I will never leave you. You are my only male friend I have." Keitaro removed his hand and said, "Motoko. Please don't leave me." Motoko kissed his nose again and said, "I will not leave you." Keitaro nodded his head and relaxed. This was the second time it happen. Motoko didn't get off of him because he needed her right now. Ten minutes later Keitaro was back to normal. Motoko said, "How are you feeling now Keitaro." Keitaro smiled at her and said, "Ready to give you the massage you wanted." She nodded her head and said, "I am ready." She got off of him and laid down on her stomach. Keitaro sat on her bum and started to give her a massage. She laid her head to one side and said, "Keitaro. You feeling all right rubbing my back." Keitaro leaned down close to her ear and said, "I don't mind. Because it is my turn to make you feel better. You have treated me with your warm touch so I am going to return the favor to you." He sat back up and started to rub her back again.

Motoko smiled and said, "Keitaro. When you are rubbing me, I fell happy." Keitaro reached up and started to work on her shoulders. She smiled and said, "You are good with your hand's Keitaro." Keitaro smiled and said, "Repairing the dorm helps and also fighting against you." She giggled and said, "You are right. I don't know why but you have a touch that makes all my pain go away." Keitaro kissed the back of her neck and said, "Motoko. I am going to put on some boxer. I don't know why but I feel uncomfortable like this." Motoko looked over her shoulder and said, "I don't mind. I am not going anywhere." He went over to bag and removed a pair of boxers then put them on. Then went back over to finish off her massage. She watched him getting his boxers on then say what he might. He went back to giving her a massage. She relaxed to his touch again and said, "Keitaro. You know you don't have to be so tense giving me a massage." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "I know. But I can't help it. You have a very cute body." She looked at him over her shoulder again and said, "Thanks."

10 minutes later he was done giving her a massage. She said, "You know Keitaro. I should give you one also." He shook his head and said, "I don't mind. I am happy the way I am." She knocked him off her back and then said, "I am going to give you one because you need one." Keitaro rolled over onto his stomach after she got off of him. She started to massage his back for him. Keitaro moved a pillow closer to his head so he can relax to Motoko's touch. As she massages his back, he started to dose off again. Motoko leaned down close to his ear and said, "I am not going to let you sleep." She nibbled on his ear. He looked at her and said, "You are very bad you know this." She kissed his ear and said, "I didn't know." She went back giving him a massage. Keitaro felt Motoko pushed down hard but not hard to hurt him. 10 minutes later she was done giving him a massage. He looked over his shoulder at her and said, "You done already?" She nodded her head and said, "I would like too snugger with my snugger bear for a bit if he doesn't mind." He rolled over and Motoko landed on the futon and said, "You could have asked me to get off of you." Keitaro rolled on top of her and said, "Where would the fun be in that." They were quiet for about five minutes because they were looking into the other's eyes.

Keitaro moved his head down and Motoko reached up and pulled him down to her lips. When they meet in a kiss. Keitaro moved his right hand to her breast and moved his hand over her breast. She smiled and then broke off the kiss and said, "Keitaro. You moved your hand to my breast." He looked where his hand was and said, "I didn't mean do to that to you. Please forgive me Motoko." She shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind. We are alone here so I really don't mind." He smiled at her and said, "I am going to leave my hand there if you don't mind." She smiled at him and said, "Keitaro. I don't mind." He laid down on her and said, "Smooth." She giggled and said, "You can rest. I am not going to move." He could hear her heart beating in her chest. She put her arms around him and said, "You know Keitaro. We should talk about what we are going to do." Keitaro sighed and rolled off of her and put his hands behind his head. Motoko said, "I didn't mean to say it like that Keitaro."

Keitaro looked at her and said, "I know. But I am still worried about something's with my life. For starters. Naru. She always wants to be around me but I could use some space. Second: I want to be with you and only you but I don't know how to do that without hurting someone I care full." Motoko said, "Keitaro. I will be with you no matter what. You can trust me on that." He removed his right arm and put it around Motoko and said, "Thanks." She snugged close to him and said, "Keitaro. You want to do some training?" He smiled at her and said, "Tonight. Right now I want to be close to you." She moved very close to him until her body was up against his side. Keitaro moved sightly to give her more room but she didn't want to move away from her snugger bear. He rolled over to his side when he felt her breast up against his chest. He smiled and said, "Your breasts are against my chest." She smiled and said, "Like I said I don't care about it." He smiled at her and started to run his hands up and down her back. She smiled and said, "Keitaro. You want to do some thing like go into town and watch a movie." Keitaro pushed her down and was on top of her. She smiled at him and he looked down at her. She put her arms around his neck and said, "What are we going to do then?" Keitaro leaned down and kissed Motoko's nose.

She moved his lips toward her so they can share a kiss. Keitaro took the hint and kissed her. She smiled and then broke off the kiss for a moment. Keitaro looked at her and said, "Is it me Motoko. You know I can change." Motoko looked into his eyes and said, "I want to know if you love being naked with me? The only reason I am asking because I would like you to touch me when we are kissing." He looked at her and said, "You mean making out." She nodded her head and said, "If you want to make out with me?" He looked at her and said, "You know I might get out of hand during it. So please tell me when I get out of hand." She pulled him down to her lips and said, "I promise." Then they meet in a kiss. Keitaro moved his hand down to her breasts and started to rub them. She moved her hands up and ran her fingers thought his hair. He broke off the kissed and then put his lips on her neck and said, "Motoko. You love me right?" Motoko lifted his head and said, "I love you why do you ask?" Keitaro reached up and touched her face and said, "I was making sure that is all." Then he moved his face back to her neck and started to nibble on her shoulder. She moaned and said, "You know what you are doing right?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "I was doing what I thought was right." Motoko said, "Let us talk." Keitaro got off of her again and said, "Sure. What about." She smiled and rolled to her side and touched his. When Keitaro reached down and touched her hand and said, "Bath time."

She smiled and said, "Ok. Bath time." He smiled at her and said, "You want to talk about what I am going to do with Naru." She smiled and said, "That sounds like a plan. What do you want her to do for you?" Keitaro put his arms on his chest and said, "I want her to give me space once in awhile. But if I tell her that I would be sent flying thought the air." Motoko rolled on top of him and said, "She has to go thought me to get to you." He smiled at her again and said, "Ok. Thanks." She kissed him again this time more deeply. She reached down and pulled his boxers up some more. Keitaro looked at her and said, "Let me guess you want them off?" She smiled at him and said, "No." Keitaro reached down and removed them. Then laid down next to her and said, "Time to cover up. I don't want to catch a cold." He moved the blanket's cover him and Motoko joined him under them. Keitaro moved very close to her until they were touching each other down there. Motoko smiled and said, "Keitaro. You know I love it." Keitaro kissed her cheek and said, "That is why I am doing it."

Motoko and Keitaro snugged until it was about lunch time. Keitaro said, "Let us get a movie." Motoko sighed and said, "I don't want to leave." Keitaro looked at her and said, "It was your idea you wanted to see a movie." Motoko put her arms around him and said, "Ok. But when we get back we train then bath." He nodded his head and said, "Sure." They got dressed and then they walked into town. Motoko put her arm thought his and said, "Do you want to have something to eat before we go and see a movie?" He looked at her and said, "You must be hungry after all the fun we did. Playing with each other. When we aren't training, we are training. You are making me work my upper body." She snugged closer to him and said, "I have to do something to keep myself in fit." He removed his arm from her and put it around his waist. Then said, "You are doing this to make me feel better aren't you Honey." She put her head on his shoulder and said, "Yes. Is it working?"

He smiled at her and said, "More then you know." They started to walk some more. When they reached a restaurant. Keitaro open the door for her and she walked in. Then he walked in after her. When a waitress came up to them and said, "A table for two." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Yes please." The Waitress took them over to a booth which seats four people. Then the waitress said, "When I saw you two come in I had a thought you wanted to be close to each other so I brought you over to here." Keitaro smiled and said, "Thanks." Motoko snugged closer to him and said, "I will have some pop coke if you have it." Keitaro nodded his head because he wanted the same. The waitress went to get their drinks. Keitaro put his hand on her leg and said, "You know Motoko. When we are alone, I would like to kiss you all the way down your body. I didn't mean to say it like that." Motoko smiled and said, "It is all right. I know you didn't mean it like that. You were talking from the heart right?" Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yes. Please forgive me." Motoko kissed his cheek and said, "I do." The waitress brought their drinks and said, "What would you like to have to eat." Keitaro said, "An order of the special pleases." She smiled and said, "Big coming up."

She went and placed the order. Keitaro leaned up against the back of the booth and said, "I am ready to head back in two days if you want to leave?" She put her head on his shoulder and said, "Sure. We talked and you spent some time resting?" She said the last bit with a giggle. He rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know about you sometimes." She kissed his cheek and said, "I was teasing you that is all. I might be turning into Kitsune which is a scary thought." Keitaro thought about that for a moment and said, "One is bad but two is worse." Motoko lifted her head and softly punched him in the arm. Then said, "I could be like you peeking on you when you are changing." Keitaro put his arm around her and said, "I didn't mean to peek all the time." Motoko put her head back on his shoulder. Ten minutes later their meal showed up. Keitaro was about to get some when Motoko touched his hand and said, "I want you to give me the first taste." He lifted the fork and moved it to her mouth then at the last second he moved it to his mouth and smiled at her. She smiled and said, "You." He looked at her and said, "I was getting you back for doing it to me. Here." He put the fork into the special and lifted some up to her mouth for her. She closed her mouth around the fork and he removed it leaving the food in her mouth.

Keitaro and Motoko shared the special until it was about 2:00. He paid for the bill and left a tip for the waitress because she was a big help. They left the restaurant and went for a walk. They walked to the park because it was still too early to see a movie. Keitaro had his arm around her waist and said, "I would like to know what is going to happen when we get back." Motoko rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Knowing Kitsune she would throw us a party." Keitaro stopped and sighed because the bill was going to be big next month if she did throw a party. Motoko said, "Don't worry about it. We will all help out and pay the bills." He smiled and said, "I know but Kitsune would get out of hand. She would put a bottle of Sake down my throat. Su would then make me eat something hot. Naru would send me flying if I touched you girls in a prevented way." Motoko moved closer to him and said, "Don't worry about it. I will help you no matter what." Keitaro reached up and touched Motoko's face and said, "Thanks." She moved her head and said, "You are welcome. Let us get back to our walk. I don't know about you I am happy walking thought the park with my boyfriend." Keitaro smiled and said, "Motoko. Thanks. I am not going to worry about it because whatever happens I know you will be with me."

As they walk thought the park, they saw kids playing with each other. They stopped and Keitaro said, "When I get older I would like to have some kids." Motoko snugger to him and said, "I would like someone to train the arts onto a female not a male. They are too weak to handle it." Motoko started to run when Keitaro said, "That was about me. Get back here." He started to run after her. She looked over her shoulder and said, "You are weak." Keitaro reached deep down inside of him and picked up his pace. They ran until they reached an end of the park that was empty. He tacked her to the ground and said, "That was about me, wasn't it?" She smiled at him and said, "It work didn't it." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She put her arms around him and said, "I didn't know you could run that fast Keitaro." He smiled again and said, "I didn't know also." They looked into each others eye and they moved their lips toward each others. They were about to meet in a kiss when a couple of kids run past. Keitaro said, "Later?" She said, "Later." He got up off of her and then helped her up.

They fixed their clothes and they started to walk again. It was about 3:30 when they arrived at the movie theater. They still had the same movies playing so he said, "You pick which one we watch. I don't mind if it is the same one." She said, "You pick this time. I pick last time when we were here." As he looked at the posters one caught his eyes. He said, "The 3th one?" Motoko looked at the poster and said, "Sci-fi and romance. I like it." They walked to the ticket booth and picked up the tickets. He had some money for the trip back and that was about it. Motoko said, "I have some money on me if you are short for the trip back." Keitaro smiled and said, "I have some money left." They got the tickets and walked inside. Motoko said, "I will get us something to eat. You go and find us a seat." He nodded and went to the theater that was playing their movie. Keitaro saw that it was about half empty which meant they could share a special moment without begin over heard. He walked to the back of the theater and sat down then waited for Motoko to show up with the food. Motoko was in the line waiting to get some food it took her about 15 minutes to reach the counter. Once there she ordered some popcorn and pop for them to share. Once she paid for everything she walked into the theater and looked around for Keitaro. He looked at the door until he saw Motoko looking for him. He stood up and waved to her. She saw him standing in the back row of seats which meant they could snugger without begin bugged. She walked up the steps and sat down next to him and said, "I grabbed a medium if that is all right with you?" He put his arm around her and said, "I don't mind. As long as I have you next to me I am happy." She smiled and said, "I am not changing my mind on training you tonight." Keitaro shook his head and said, "I have to give it a try." Then she snugged close to him and said, "You know Keitaro. I will take it easy on you for one night only." He kissed her cheek then rested his head on her shoulder. She put her head on his and they got ready to watch the movie. 15 minutes later the movie started. Keitaro reached for some popcorn when his hand bushed up against Motoko's hand. He said, "You go ahead. I will wait." Motoko picked some up and put them into his mouth and said, "Nonsense. I was going to do this to you when you reached into the bucket." He smiled at her and said, "Thanks." He picked up some up and put it into her mouth. They popped some food into each others mouth. Halfway though the movie Keitaro touched his side and in a whisper said, "Damn. It is happening again. Why now?" Motoko saw him grabbing his side out of the corner of her eye and in a whisper said, "Keitaro. It is the third time it happen I would like to know what is going on with him right now." Motoko put her hand on his leg and patted it to let him know she was there. Keitaro removed his hand from his side and put it on Motoko's to thank her for beginning there for him. She closed her hand around his and said, "I am here." Keitaro moved over to her and said, "Please. Don't let me feel that pain again." Motoko reached up with her other hand and said, "I will never let you feel pain again. You have my word." Keitaro looked into her eyes and then tilted his head to one side and smiled at her.

Keitaro moved his head to her shoulder and said, "I want you to tell me something." Motoko lifted his head and then kissed him. The question he asked her well he got his answer thought the kiss. He relaxed to Motoko's lips and her strength. She put her arms around him and didn't let go of him. Keitaro broke off and said, "Thanks." She put her head on his shoulder and said, "No problem." They went back watching the movie. He put his arm around her and let it move down to her breast. Motoko shifted sightly to let him touch her some more. He started to rub her breast thought her clothes. She smiled and said, "I love you with all my heart Keitaro." Keitaro stopped and said, "I know. Let us enjoy each other." She nodded and they went back watching the movie. 3 hours later the movie was over and Keitaro wanted to get back to the cottage to do some training. Motoko said, "Ok. We do some training when we get back to the cottage." Keitaro looked at her and said, "I am ready to do some training. Let us train until midnight if you are up to it?" She saw something in his eyes and said, "Ok. Midnight." Keitaro started to reach out for Motoko then he stopped because something wasn't right with him. Motoko saw him reach out to her but he stopped for some reason. Motoko went up to him and put her arms around him then said, "Please tell me." Keitaro touched Motoko's cheek and said, "Peace. You are at peace with yourself Motoko?" She started to cry and said, "You are stupid aren't you. I am at peace when I am around you." Keitaro let a smile come across his face and said, "That is good. Let us head back." Motoko put her head on his shoulder and they walked back to the cottage in quiet. Motoko was going to say something but the look on his face was telling her not to say anything at the moment.

Keitaro looked at Motoko and said, "You feeling all right Motoko?" She smiled at him and said, "I was thinking that is all." Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok. If you want to talk, I will listen to you. You have my ear." She smiled and said, "That is not the only thing I have of yours." Keitaro started to laugh and said, "I have something of yours also." She smiled and said, "You are right. Let us head back to do some training." He reached out and took her hand. They started to walk back to the cottage to do some training. It was about 7:00 when they reached the cottage. Keitaro unlocked the door and they went in. Keitaro removed his jacket that he grabbed to be on the safe side if it got cold. He tossed it onto a chair and said, "I am ready to do some training." Motoko walked over to the fire pit and sat down. Keitaro saw something wrong with her so he went up behind her and put his arms around her and said, "Honey. Tell me." Motoko looked at him over her shoulder and said, "Scared. I am scared about us. Naru might still have her nails in you." Keitaro kissed her hair and said, "Don't worry about it. We have each other and there is no one would change that. Training would help you." Motoko turned around and pinned him. He smiled at her and said, "So we are going to play 'pinning." Which one of us will give up first." Motoko looked at him and said, "It will not be me." Keitaro started to laugh and said, "It will be you because of this." He started to tickle her. She tried to hide the laughter but it came forward like a barrier has begin lifted from a dam. The laughter started to come forward. Motoko fell down on him and started to laugh her head off.

Keitaro rolled over and said, "I am not going to stop because you are going to laugh so hard until you want me to stop. So you are going to give up?" Motoko nodded her head and said, "I give up. You win." Keitaro stopped when Motoko said, "Too easy." Keitaro started to tickle her again. It went on for about 10 minutes when Keitaro stopped ticking her. He laid down next to her and she snugged close to him and catch her breath. It was fun having fun like that. Keitaro rubbed her hair and said, "Motoko. I didn't mean to tickle you that much." Motoko nodded her head. 5 minutes later Keitaro had closed his eyes for a moment when he felt Motoko kiss his cheek. He open his eyes and saw that Motoko was grinning from ear to ear. He reached over and pulled her on top of him and said, "You know Motoko. When you grin I don't know what to think. Should I be scared or happy?" Motoko looked at him and said, "You know I am happy but you are going to get it." Keitaro gulped and said, "What are you going to do." She leaned down and said, "Going to snugger to get my strength back because someone tickled it out of me." Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok. I didn't mean to do that." Motoko put her head and laid down on his chest. She closed her eyes and said, "If I fall asleep because let me sleep." Keitaro patted her head and said, "Sure thing." He lifted her head real quick and locked up for the night. Motoko had moved to the bedroom and said, "Joining me." Keitaro ran up behind her and put his arms around her and said, "Sure thing." They walked in and then went to bed. Keitaro and Motoko laid down on the futon. A few minutes later they were asleep.

Two days later Keitaro and Motoko headed back to the dorm. As they walk to the dorm Motoko said, "What type of damage Su would of done when we were gone." Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and said, "Who knows." When he was sent flying from a kick to his side of his face. Keitaro rubbed his cheek and said, "Hello to you too Su." Su came running up to him and said, "I need you to repair something for me." Keitaro stood up and said, "Let me unpacks first then I will have a look." She started to run around him. Keitaro sighed and said, "Well back to work." He walked over to where Motoko was and picked up his bag and said, "See you later." Motoko went to her room and said, "I am going to get some meditating in." Kitsune smiled and said, "So. Did you two have fun?" Motoko looked at her and said, "We were training when we were there."

Naru was on the balcony watching them walk up the stairs. She closed her hand into a fist and slammed then said, "You are coming back to me. If I have to hurt everyone in my way." She turned and walked down the stairs. She went straight to her room to plan. Haruka said, "So you two are back. How was your trip?" Motoko looked at her and said, "It was fun. But something's had happen but I can't talk about it." Haruka smiled and said, "Don't worry about it." Motoko went to her room to unpack because she wanted to get back to what she likes doing. As she walks, she heard someone moving around in Naru's room. She smiled and in a whisper said, "Naru. Please don't make me fight against you." Then she went to her room. Once there she tossed her bag onto her futon and smiled because it was the way she left it before the trip. She started to get changed into her training outfit because she was going to catch up on some personal training. Keitaro picked up his dirty clothes after he dumped them all out on his futon. He was about to leave when he heard a knock. He saw it was open then there was the same knock again. He looked up at the floor boards and said, "What is up Naru?" Naru was walking around her room for a bit then knocked on the wooden board that was covering the hole.

She didn't get an answer so she knocked again. This time she got an answer. She moved the board and said, "Hi. How was your trip?" The only people knew about the trip were Shinobu, Haruka, Motoko and him. She smiled and said, "It was fun. The best I had for a long time. What is wrong?" She said, "Can we talk about something Keitaro?" Something in her voice sent a chill down his spine like when they were on the trip. He smiled and said, "Sure. Later if that is all right with you. Su wants me to fix something for her. Once I am done we can talk." She nodded her head and said, "Sure. I will be in my room for the rest of the day." She moved the board and said, "I thought so. You did go on a trip with her. But why?"

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and said, "I don't know what is going on with her." He took his dirty clothes to the laundry room and then went to find Su. As soon as he walk out of the laundry room, she wrapped her legs around him and said, "You ready to fix that problem?" Keitaro looked at her over his shoulder and said, "Sure am." She said, "The roof needs to be fixed in the man's bath." Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "What happen?" Su said, "I was looking for a robot that I built but it went haywire and I lost it. I pinned it in the man's bath." Keitaro sighed and said, "Ok. I am going to have a look. Next time please keep them under control." She nodded her head and got off of him. He went to the kitchen to grab his tool belt and then went to the man's bath. As he walks, he started to hum because he was worried about something. The way Naru talked to him sent shivers down his spine. He didn't want anyone to know about the pain he was in but Motoko was the only one who he could trust. As he reached the man's bath, he saw the damage. He smiled because it wouldn't take him long to fix the damage. When he grabbed his side. He said, "Damn. Not now." He kicked the door closed because he needs some alone time for it to go away. He rolled onto his back and said, "What now. I hope Motoko is doing all right."

Motoko was on the balcony training because they most snugged close to each other but something was still not right with him. She went thought her normal routine in 45 minutes. Then she walked back to her room when she heard Naru laughing about something. Motoko felt something in her heart telling her that Keitaro was in pain. She ran to his room but didn't see him there. When Kitsune said, "Who are you looking for?" Motoko looked at her and said, "Keitaro. He isn't in his room?" Kitsune looked at Motoko and said, "The last time I saw him he was with Su but that was more than 45 minutes ago." Motoko went to find Su. Su was in the dinning hall having some banana's. Motoko said, "Su. Have you seen Keitaro?" Su said, "I told him the man's bath." When Su said the man's bath. Motoko was gone. Motoko runs as fast as she could and saw that the door was closed. So carefully not to scary him she open the door and saw him laying on the floor holding his sides. Motoko pushed the door open and then closed it right behind her. She touched his cheek and said, "Keitaro. Can you hear me?" He must have blacked out from the pain after he closed the door. Motoko was sitting next to him with tears running down her face. He said, "Motoko. What happens?" She smiled then said, "Pain in your side. You must have blacked out from the pain." Keitaro sat up and then leaned against the side of the bath. Motoko put her arms around him and said, "I am going to keep an eye on you at all times. But the only time is when we are taking bathes." He pulled her closer to him and said, "I will be fine. But thanks all the same." She said, "You are pain in the back side you know this." He stood up and said, "I better get this fixed." Motoko said, "I am going to help." Motoko and Keitaro went to work on the roof the man's bath.

Keitaro smiled and said, "There. That should hold for a bit. If Su doesn't destroy anything else." Motoko smiled then wipes her forehead with a towel because the sweat was coming off of her. They worked for about one hour and 15 minutes. They improve the walls with some shelf's and hooks for the towels. They walked out when Kitsune said, "There you two are. Come down to the lobby. There is something there that needs to be fixed." Keitaro said, "I will be there after I change my clothes." She nodded her head and said, "Ok." He walked to his room and removed his clothes because they were soaked from sweat. He tossed all his clothes into a pile then put on some shorts and a muscle shirt because he was going do some more repairing. He walked to his window and sighed. He didn't know why he was upset. He didn't want to leave his room for a few days until he knows what is going on with him. Motoko was in the lobby waiting for Keitaro to show up for something special going to happen. She looked at Kitsune and said, "What is going on?" Kitsune smiled and said, "We have to wait for the landlord." Motoko stood up and said, "I am going to find him." Naru said, "Bitch." Motoko hear that comment but shook it off. Motoko had a good guess where Keitaro would be. She walked to his room and knocked on the door. She open it and saw him standing at the window. She closed the door behind her after she check to make sure there wasn't anyone behind her. She walked up to him and put her arms around him and said, "Keitaro." He reached up and touched her hands and said, "Sorry. I lost track of time. Five minutes have pasted right?" Motoko turned him around and said, "It isn't it. Tell me." Keitaro put his arms around her and said, "I was thinking about the trip we took. Can you please tell everyone I will be staying in my room for a few days." Motoko moved back and said, "Keitaro. Come down and the rest of the week you can rest." He smiled and said, "You are right." They leaned closer to each other when there was a knock on the door. Keitaro said, "I will be right down." They heard the footsteps walking down the hall. They smiled at each other and then they walked out of his room. Keitaro didn't want to do anything at the moment because he wanted to think about what he was going to do when it hits the time. As they walk down the stairs Kitsune said, "Here." A banner came down.

Keitaro sighed and said, "Sorry if I am a party pooper. I am trying to have a good time." Shinobu went up to him and said, "Don't worry. If you get bored you can leave." He smiled at her and said, "Thanks." Kitsune came over and was about to push a bottle down his throat when Shinobu said, "Please. We don't want him drunk like you." Kitsune moved the bottle away from him when he took it and took a sip then said, "I need something like this to clam myself down. Leave the bottle." He sat down because he would be drinking the whole bottle by himself because he needed something to clear the pain out of his body. Kitsune sighed because she wanted it to herself. But she had a backup. Keitaro leaned back on the couch because he was going to have fun tonight. Shinobu brought some food over to him and he ate the food in quiet. It was about 2 in the morning when the only ones up were Haruka, Motoko, and Keitaro. Su, Shinobu, Naru all went to bed and Kitsune was pasted out on a chair from drinking too much. Keitaro looked at Motoko and said, "I am sorry about touching you tonight if you want to keep me company." Haruka smiled and said, "You know. When you gotting back from your trip you haven't being yourself. What is wrong?" Keitaro looked at Haruka and said, "When we were gone I had bruises on my side without warning. We don't know why it happen. After a few minutes I was better." Haruka leaned forward and said, "What are you going to do about it?"

I am sorry for the wait. I was trying to make this chapter good. So if you have any ideas on what should happen I would be happy to look them over. I know this chapter is long but I have a lot of ideas that needed to get put down. I am warning you the next two chapters of the story will bring some tears to some peoples eyes. If you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them right away.


	11. The Truth

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 7 The Truth

In the last chapter: Keitaro looked at Haruka and said, "When we were gone I had bruises on my side without warning. We don't know why it happen. After a few minutes I was better." Haruka leaned forward and said, "What are you going to do about it?"

And now to the story:

Keitaro shook his head and said, "I don't know. I want to tell them but something is telling me not to tell them. What should I do Haruka?" Haruka leaned back and said, "I don't know but only this. Listen to your heart and it will lead you." Keitaro leaned back and said, "Ok. I think I understand. Motoko. I am going to bed you want to join me?" Haruka smiled and said, "I am going to send the night also because I am too tired to walk back." Motoko put her arm around him and said, "You can sleep in my room tonight until you are better." He stood up when the alcohol took affect. Motoko smiled and said, "You are not going to drink that much again."

Keitaro nodded his head and then rested it against her arm. Haruka said, "Take care of him Motoko." She nodded her head and said, "Sure thing." They walked to her room or Motoko carried him the way because he was fast asleep when she reached her room. She smiled and said, "You are tired. I will wait to do training." She used her foot and opened the door. There was some light coming in from the hallway so she could see where she was walking but without any light she could find her way to her futon in the dark if she wanted too. She laid him down and saw he had reached out and grabbed a near by pillow. Motoko smiled and said, "Rest." She back over to her door and softly closed it. She removed her clothes she was wearing when put on a long T-shirt because she didn't want the others girls know that Keitaro was sleeping with her. If they found out that she was naked with him then all hell would break lose on him. As soon as she locked the door Keitaro sat up and said, "Come and share the bed with me honey." Motoko smiled and said, "Locking up for the night. We don't want the girls walking in on us." Keitaro waited for her to get close then said, "Motoko. I am drunk you know this. And I am sorry about doing anything that would be bad." She laid down next to him and said, "Don't worry. I will let you know." He put his arm over her and then fell asleep. Motoko felt him breathing on her neck. She turned over and saw that he still had his glasses on. She careful removed his glasses from his face. Then snugged close to him during the night. Morning came and Keitaro rubbed his eyes and said, "What a hangover. That is the last time I am drinking that much." When he felt someone holding him. He closed his eyes and turned his head to see who it was. When he saw it was Motoko he moved off the futon and slammed up against the wall. Motoko woke up and said, "Morning Keitaro." She was him up against the wall and he was shaking like a leaf.

She went over to him and said, "You all right Keitaro?" He nodded his head and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to come in here and sleep with you." Motoko smiled and said, "I brought you up here. You were drunk. So I wanted to be close to you to make sure you woke up." Keitaro reached up but his hand when to her breast because he couldn't see what he was doing very well because he was blind like a bat. Motoko smiled and said, "You tried to touch my shoulder right?" He said, "This isn't your shoulder?" She smiled and said, "Don't move." She went over to her night stand and grabbed his glasses for him. Then she brought them over to him and said, "When you went to sleep. You were still wearing them. So I removed them for you."

Keitaro smiled and said, "Thanks. Can you please talk quietly because I have a bad hangover?" She nodded her head and said, "Sure thing." She put her arms around him and he said, "Motoko. You know we might get caught but I don't care any more because I want to be with you and only you." She smiled and leaned closer to him to give him a kiss on his lips when there was a knock on her door. Keitaro sighed and said, "Something never happen." Motoko got up and walked over to the door and open it. She was it was Naru. She was upset about something. So Motoko said, "What is up Naru?" Naru looked at Motoko and said, "Move aside you bitch. I know he is in there with you. He didn't sleep in his room last night and Su told me that you didn't want her to come in last night. So move it." Motoko stood her ground and said, "Naru. This is my room so you can't come in anytime you want. Do I go and bug you when you are in your room? No. I don't so please leave me alone." Motoko closed the door but Naru put her foot in the doorway and said, "I would like to talk to him right now." Naru grabbed the side of the door and slammed it open. When she saw that Keitaro was up against the wall with his clothes messed up. Naru shove Motoko from the door and went running up to Keitaro then kicked him thought the wall. Motoko had recovered her balance in time to see Naru kick Keitaro thought the wall. Motoko went up to Naru and said, "You are lucky I am not in the mood to hit you." Motoko jumped thought the hole and went to find Keitaro.

Keitaro was listening to Motoko and Naru talking then the next thing he knows he was flying though the air. He sighed and said, "Well better now then later." He felt himself coming down to the ground when his foot caught in a branch. He said, "At least my luck is holding." Until he heard a cracking noise. He looked at the branch that was holding him was braking. He got ready for a hard landing but he is use to it. He closed his eyes and waited when the branch finally snap. He was flying to the ground when he felt someone caught him. Motoko was running though the trees trying to find Keitaro. When she heard a branch braking. Then said, "Keitaro. It has to be him." She caught him in time before he fell down to the ground. He open his eyes and saw that it was Motoko who had caught him. She helped him stand up and said, "You all right Keitaro?" He rubbed his shoulder and said, "I need another vacation." Motoko lifted his top so she could have a look at his shoulder. She said, "You are a little red but other then that you are all right."

Keitaro smiled at her and said, "I am going to get changed then work on your wall. You should have put me in my room then you wouldn't begin called a bitch." Motoko said, "Don't worry about it. You are safe that is all I care about." He reached out and said, "Now where were we?" She smiled and said, "Right here." She moved closer to him and they meet in a kiss. Keitaro put his arms around her and held onto her. She broke off the kiss and said, "Let us go back inside so you can have something to eat because we don't want you getting weak from not eating." He let go of her and said, "Maybe later we can talk?" She smiled and said, "Sure." They walked inside when Shinobu said, "Senpai. You all right?" He smiled at her and said, "Fine. I don't have a hangover now." Shinobu looked at Motoko and said, "What happen. I am sorry I didn't mean to ask." She went back to the kitchen to do some breakfast up. Keitaro said, "I am going to get changed." Motoko looked at him and said, "Be careful." He nodded his head and climbed the stairs to his room. Once at his room he closed the door and started to get changed when he heard someone said, "You know we haven't being going out that long." He turned around and saw that Naru was there. Keitaro was upset with her because she didn't give him a chance to tell her what was going on. Naru came up to him and said, "I am sorry but you being in there with Motoko, and I don't know what came over me."

Keitaro said, "Naru. I am sorry but can you please leave so I can get changed?" She sighed and left his room. She gave him a quick smile and then left. He finished getting dressed then walked over to the window and watched the clouds drift by. Motoko had went to her room when Haruka said, "You should get changed." Motoko forgot about her long-shirt she had worn to be last night. She walked up to her room when she saw that Naru was coming out Keitaro room. She was going to talk to him later about what he was going to do. She walked to her room when she saw a note on her desk. She walked over and said, "This wasn't here when I left this morning?" She open it and then put it into the garbage bucket because Naru had crossed the line with her. Motoko removed it and put it into a drawer because she wanted Keitaro to have a look at it when they were alone. She got changed then walked down to the dinning hall. She was that Keitaro was there along with everyone else. When Naru said, "Hi." Motoko didn't say anything to her then sat down. Keitaro saw something wrong with Motoko so he touched her leg and to let her know that he was there to talk if she wanted. She touched his foot to say thank you. Naru said, "Keitaro. I would like to know what you are going to do today?" He looked at her and said, "Fixing something's but other then that hanging out trying to get some reading in." Shinobu said, "Ok. I will make sure there is some food for you later on tonight if you don't show up." He smiled at her and said, "Thanks." He finished his breakfast in 10 minutes then excuse himself then went to Motoko's room to fix the hole and the door. 5 minutes later Motoko showed up and said, "Keitaro." He said, "Yes. I am sorry for not waiting for you before I came into your room." She walked up behind him and said, "Don't worry about it. I would like to know something." Keitaro removed his tape measure from his tool belt which was in the dinning hall on a chair. He sighed and said, "It looks like it will take me about a day and half which means you can use my room until I fix this or might take me less amount of time. I have to see what the damage is like. I will listen to you right now." Motoko walked over to her desk and moved the chair out. She turned it around and then sat down. Keitaro looked at her and said, "What is wrong?"

Motoko looked at him and said, "Naru left me a note telling me." Keitaro stood up and looked at her and said, "Let me see it." Motoko removed the note that she had put into a drawer and removed it so he can have a look at it. Keitaro read it over when his face turned bright red with angry. Motoko put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't think about it. I know what you are thinking so don't." He looked at her and said, "I was going to call it off with her because I am tried because of her bullshit." Motoko looked at him and said, "Not let. You are not thinking straight. Wait until you are calmer." Keitaro looked at her and said, "Motoko. Thanks. We should tell the others about us going out but it is up to you. If you want to tell them. Haruka knows about us going out so we should tell Shinobu." Motoko smiled and said, "We should tell Shinobu because she would be happy to know that you are going out with someone."

Keitaro smiled and said, "I better start on the wall." She nodded her head and left him to work on the wall. Keitaro removed all the wood when he heard someone laughing outside. He smiled because he was going to have a good time repairing this. He started to hammer the boards out of the hole. Once all the boards were removed, he left to see what he has left in the away for lumber. He walked down the stairs when Shinobu said, "Senpai. I would like to know if you are all right. You are red." Keitaro smiled and said, "I was working on some repairs." She smiled and said, "You know you should be more careful around here. When Naru is upset about something?" He looked at her and said, "I haven't notice. What is wrong with Naru?" She said, "She hasn't been herself today. After breakfast she hasn't come out of her room at all." Keitaro looked at Shinobu and said, "I will talk to her. Because of the landlord I should know what is bugging everyone." Keitaro walked up to Naru's room and knocked on her door. Naru was busy laying down on her bed she rolled over to her side and said, "I didn't know what came over me. When I saw Keitaro in the bed room with Motoko, I lost my cool." When she heard a knock on her door. She sat up and walked to the door. She open it and said, "Keitaro. What is up?" He looked at her and said, "I can ask you the same thing. Shinobu told me you haven't been yourself. What is wrong?"

She looked at him and said, "I am sorry about kicking you though the wall. Can you please forgive me?" He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about it. I will be fine." She smiled and put her arms around him and hugged him. So he returned the hug to her. He wanted to tell her to leave him alone because he was still upset about being punched. Naru left his heart beating in his chest so she said, "I am going now." He let go of her and said, "I have to finish up some repairs." She nodded her head and they left her room. Keitaro went to the back of the dorm to find some lumber. As he walks to the back, he put his hands behind his back because something was wrong. He stopped outside and leaned up against the wall to breathe for a few moments. When he hugged Naru but there wasn't the love behind it. He didn't know why but his love for Naru is gone and his love for Motoko is strong. He didn't know why but when he was with Motoko. He was happy. But when he was around Naru all he could fell was the pain from all the punches she has given him. Motoko was the same but she would understand what he was trying to say afterwards. He doesn't know what to do. He hasn't begin in a relationship before. Naru was his first and now he is going behind her back with Motoko. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind for the time being because he had more important things to take care off. He had to fix Motoko's wall then he was going to rest. He walked over to where he kept all his unused lumber. He grabbed what he would need when he heard someone walking up behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was Motoko.

Motoko went to do some training because she needs some time alone with her thoughts because she was worried about Naru and Keitaro. Mostly Keitaro. He didn't know what he was going to do with them. He wanted to call it off with Naru because she has being treating him like dirty for the last few months of their relationship. But when he was with her, he felt happy to be around her. It was the same for her. She wanted him to make the right choice but that was hard for him because his heart was divides into two like he said. Half still loved Naru and the other half loved her. Maybe he needs sometime alone to find the answers he needs. But she didn't want to leave him because she was the closest thing to a friend here at the Dorm. Beside Shinobu and Haruka. She understands her heart better then anyone. She wanted him to make the right choice. 30 minutes have past and Motoko looked at the sky after her training to find the answer's she needs. She went to find Keitaro because she had found her answer just now. She walked down the stairs leading from the balcony to the inside of the dorm. She saw that the back door was open so she walked out and saw that Keitaro was outside going thought the piece's of lumber he has left. Motoko started to walk up to him when he turned his head and saw her walking toward him. He gave her a smile.

Once she got close, she said, "Keitaro. I have being thinking about us." Keitaro went back looking over his lumber and said, "I have also." She walked up next to him and saw that he head his eyes closed for some reason. She touched his cheek and said, "I want you to make the right choice I will stand behind you no matter what you have my word on that." He open his eyes and looked at her and said, "Motoko. I have something to say also so please understand what I am about to say is from the heart and the soul of my body." She nodded her head and said, "Go ahead Keitaro. I am listening to you." He took a deep breath and said, "Motoko. During our relationship you have shown me so much in the little time we have spent together. And the truth is I am happy about it. But I want you to be with me no matter what happens." She kissed his cheek and said, "I understand Keitaro. I will be with you no matter what." He gave her a smile and said, "Thanks. I know you will understand. I could use some help carrying this lumber to your room if you don't mind helping me?" She reached down and picked up some lumber and said, "I don't mind. I might help you work on the wall if you don't mind." He shook his head and they walked to her room to start on the wall. Once there Keitaro went back outside and grabbed a ladder so he could work in the wall from outside. Motoko saw him leave really quick then heard a ladder begin moved into position outside her wall. She smiled when he poked his head back in. They started to work on the wall together. Keitaro worked on the outside and when Motoko worked inside. It was about night fall when they were done working on the wall. He had made it stronger. Motoko looked at him and said, "There." He tapped the wall and said, "That should hold for about a month." She put her arms around him and said, "You know I am happy now." He reached up and touched her arms and said, "Same here. You can take a bath. I am going to do some more work on the roof." Motoko moved her head closer to his and said, "Don't stay up later because we have to do some training in the morning." He nodded his head and walked to his room to get his swimming trunks on. As he walks, he tried to understand what is wrong with him. He walked to the man's bath and slipped into the water. He relaxed all his muscles because he didn't want to be tense when he goes to bed tonight. He closed his eyes for a moment and said, "I want to be alone with my thoughts but I can't leave the girls here without a manger." He open his eyes and looked up at the roof. He had begin back from the cottage a couple of days now and now he wants another one. It was about 9:00 at night when he got out of the water. He had been in there for about 45 minutes all ready. He grabbed a towel for himself and walked back to his room to get some sleep. Everyone else must have gone to sleep already. He walked to his room to put on his PJ's. Once he was at his room, he open the door and saw it was empty. He smiled and turned on the light to make sure it was empty. He let out his breath. He didn't know he was holding. He closed the door behind him and removed his towel and then his swimming trunks. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some boxers. Then went for a walk because he wanted to walk because he wasn't tried let. He walked to the balcony and leaned up against the railing then took a deep breath inwards to smell the night air. He was happy. He sat down and then the next thing he knows he was fast asleep.

Morning came when he heard someone on the balcony with him. He rubbed his eyes and saw it was Shinobu. She must have gotting up early this morning to do some laundry. He reached up behind him and grabbed the railing then pulled himself up. He said, "Morning Princess." Shinobu got up early to do some laundry when it was done she carried it to the balcony to hang it up when she was that Keitaro was sleeping. She tired to be quiet so she didn't wake him up. 5 minutes later she heard someone said, "Morning Princess." She turned around and saw that Keitaro was awake. She smiled and said, "You know. You shouldn't sneak up on someone like this?" He smiled and said, "Sorry I didn't mean to scary you." She looked at him and said, "Did you sleep out here last night?" He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Ya. I came out here for some fresh air then the next thing I know I was fast a sleep." She shook her head and said, "You breakfast is in the fridge. Tell everyone their's are in there also. I got up early to do something's." Keitaro put his arm around her and said, "What is wrong? I know you don't get up this early for some work." She started to cry and said, "Keitaro. I am upset about something's but I don't know what it is?" Keitaro turned her around and held her close to his body and said, "Shinobu. I will be here no matter what." She started to cry on his soft chest.

Motoko got up and got changed because she was going to do some training with Keitaro. She walked to his room and saw that his bed hadn't been slept in last night. Kitsune came out of her room and said, "Motoko. Morning?" Motoko looked at her and said, "Morning. Have you seen Keitaro around? He didn't sleep in his bed last night." She looked at Motoko and said, "I haven't heard him at all last night. He might have gone out to find a cute girl. But the odds for that are slim." Motoko started to him find because she was worried about him. She check out all the spots where he could be. Then there was on place she hadn't check out. She runs to the balcony and saw him holding Shinobu. She smiled and walked up the stairs. Shinobu was crying on his chest for about 10 minutes. When they heard someone on the steps. Keitaro put Shinobu behind his back until he saw it was Motoko. He lowered his guard and said, "Motoko. I thought you were Naru there for a moment." Shinobu came out from behind him and said, "Motoko. Morning." Motoko smiled and said, "Morning. I saw you holding her Keitaro. Did I miss a note telling me that you are going out with her?" He smiled and said, "Don't worry. She was upset about something so I was holding her. And look who is talking going out with someone who can wipe your butt in training." She started to laugh and said, "True but you still lose against me." Shinobu smiled and said, "Something's never change." Keitaro looked at her and said, "At least you are feeling better. If you want to cry on my soft chest again let me know." She nodded and ran to her room to get dressed. Motoko smiled and said, "I haven't seen her this happy for a couple of days now. You are her big brother." He turned around and leaned up against the railing and said, "I felt her pain when I was holding her. She wanted something done but she is too scared to ask us." Motoko put her hand on his back and said, "I didn't know you could feel someone's pain Keitaro?"

He started to laugh and said, "I didn't know. When I was holding Shinobu, it came to me. She needed someone to hold her and I was the closest thing she has to a father figure here at the dorm." Motoko said, "I know. You would make sure she was all right now matter what was wrong with her. You would treat her like she was your daughter." He blushed and said, "You know you are a pain in the butt. Get dressed then we can train after breakfast." She nodded her head and said, "Ok. Let us get dressed." So they walked to their room and got dressed. Shinobu was doing something special up for everyone. When everyone showed up Shinobu poked her head out and said, "A couple of more minutes." Keitaro smiled and said, "I haven't seen her this happy for the longest time now." Naru looked at him and said, "You know Keitaro. Did anything happen between you two?" He looked at her and said, "I was sleeping up there last night all right. And Shinobu was upset so I was holding her that is all what happen between us." Shinobu came out and said, "Naru. Can you please talk to me about what happen between us because I would like to know before you ask him?"

Keitaro looked at Shinobu and said, "Need some help?" She smiled and said, "Sure." He got up when Naru said, "Don't do anything to her." Keitaro looked at her and said, "How can I do anything with her when she is underage and I am going out with you." Shinobu had walked into the kitchen when she heard them auguring with each other again. She heard him telling Naru that is was underage and he was going out with her. She smiled and went back to work on the food. Keitaro came in and said, "Sorry about that Shinobu. I know you like me and stuff like that but there is a line I must walk. You understand right?" She smiled and said, "I sure do Keitaro. You are protecting me that is all." He kissed her head and said, "What do you need me to do." She said, "I need the vegetables cut if you don't mind." He picked up a knife and started to cut up the vegetables for her. 5 minutes later the food was done. She smiled and said, "Ok. Everything is done." He lifted the plates of food and said, "Please go ahead I will follow you." She walked out and he followed her. Once in the dinning hall she removed the plates of food from Keitaro's arms and set them down in front of everyone and said, "Please eat up." There were two plates left so she was about to take one when Keitaro said, "Please sit. I will put your plate in front of you." She sat down and he removed the plate from his arm and set it down in front of her. She smiled and started to eat. Keitaro took his and walked outside to eat his. Shinobu saw him going outside to have his breakfast. Haruka saw that and in quiet voice said, "What is wrong Keitaro. I haven't seen you this upset for a long time what is bugging you?" Keitaro sat down on the step and started to eat his breakfast.

He took a bite of his food and then looked up at the sky then took another bite and looked at the tree's. It went on until he was done his breakfast. Once he was done he took it inside and walked to his room for a moment. Everyone had left already so he saw that Shinobu was doing up the dishes. He set his on the counter and walked to his room. But his walking didn't take him to his room it took him to Motoko's room. He stood there for about 10 minutes trying to understand the feelings he is having right now.

Meanwhile everyone had finished their meal and went to their normal routines. Motoko walked to her room to rest and think on what she was doing to do with Keitaro for their anniversary. They have being going out for about a week now. She wanted to do something special for him but what. 10 minutes had pasted when she heard a knock on her room. She stood up and walked over to her door and open it. She smiled and said, "Keitaro. Please come in." She moved to one side and let him in. Once he was in she closed the door and put her arms around him. He reached up and touched her hands and said, "Motoko. I need your help." She turned him around and said, "What do you need." He looked into her eyes and saw the caring and helpful Motoko. So he smiled and said, "I was thinking about us. I know you are worried about me and I am also. But there is something else bugging me." She smiled and said, "It is getting close to our anniversary is coming up. So that might have you worried." He moved a hand up to her face and said, "It might be that or I am scared if Naru would find out." She shook her head and said, "We had this talk all ready when we were at the cottage." He smiled at her and said, "I forgot all about that." She started to giggle and said, "I might know what is bugging you Keitaro." He tilted his head to one side and said, "What would that be?"

She shook her head and said, "You have to wait and see. Let us do some training." So they grabbed their Kendo Swords and went outside to do their training in peace. They walked to the backyard to do their training so they wouldn't destroy the dorm. Keitaro started to stretched his body because this battle was going to be alone one. Once he was stretched out he got into his stance and said, "Motoko. Please give me your best you have but please don't hurt me?" She smiled and said, "You know I will give you all I have but I will not hurt you because I would have to take care of you." He came running at her and she run to him and they meet in the middle of the field. They connect with the others sword. Keitaro looked at Motoko and said, "You know. I haven't had this much fun for the longest time. What about you." She smiled and didn't lose her focus on the fight then said, "I know what you mean. I haven't had this much fun also during all my training. When I trained I would do it alone in the morning when it was still dark out so I can learn to see in little light." He jumped back and got ready for the next round. She jumped back also and got ready. They started to circle each other waiting for a opening.

Haruka was over at the tea shop thinking about Motoko and Keitaro. When she heard something going on in the back yard. She open the back door and saw that Keitaro was running over to the shop then turned around when Motoko said, "You are going down now." She jumped in the air and came down. Keitaro saw it coming and blocked her attack. Motoko smiled and said, "You have gotting good but you still not at my level let." Motoko removed her Kendo sword from his and he said, "Now that was a work out." Haruka smiled and said, "I heard something going on. What were you running Keitaro?" He turned to look at her and said, "I called Motoko weak and I would fight her sister then her. So she lost her cool with me and started to chase me. We talked before the fight and I told her I would try something like this so it was funny to see her look." Motoko shook her head and said, "Ok. How about you two come in and talk for a bit." He looked at her and said, "I could use a breather how about you Motoko?" She nodded her head and all three of them walked in. Keitaro followed them in and sat down on a bench. He saw that the whole shop was empty. He leaned up against the back and said, "You know I haven't sweat this much before." Haruka tossed him a towel and said, "I know. But you know you stink." Keitaro sighed and said, "It isn't my fault I was training."

Haruka tossed him a towel so he can wipe the sweat from his face. Motoko waited until he was done with the towel and then wipe the sweat from her head. She brought some tea out for them and said, "What is going to happen." Keitaro took a sip of his tea and said, "I don't know. It has being a week now that me and Motoko have being going out." Haruka smiled and said, "So. What do you have planned for your anniversary." Keitaro looked at her and said, "I am leaving it to Motoko. I don't know what I want so I am going to let her make the plans." Haruka smiled and said, "You know you are going to be in a so much pain later when you two fight again." He smiled and said, "You are right. But I am use to the pain now. When I walked in on her talking a bath that one day."

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro walked out to the woman's bath because he heard that it needs to be done. He grabbed all his tools to clean the bath. As he walk out he was that someone was in the water. He thought it was Naru. He walked up behind them and covered their eyes and said, "Guess who." Then he was thrown across the bathing area when he was it was Motoko. He gulped and said, "I thought you were Naru there for a minute. I am sorry for doing that to you Motoko." Motoko grabbed her towel and said, "Keitaro. You are going to get it now." He got up and said, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to." She grabbed her replica kendo sword that was next to her and walked up to him. Keitaro started to run when Motoko lunched attack which sent him thought the air and landed hard on the balcony then he went thought the floor until he hit the main floor.

**8888888888888End of Flashback8888888888888**

She started to laugh and said, "You know you are right. I didn't know what came over me." Keitaro put his arm around her and said, "When I saw you naked you lost your cool and attacked me. But I couldn't stop thinking about that moment for about three days." She looked at him and said, "Is that so. Then you wouldn't mind seeing them again." Keitaro turned bright red and said, "I don't know what to say." Haruka started to laugh and said, "I think she was teasing you that is what I think." Motoko said, "You know Keitaro. You are going to get it now." He grabbed his kendo sword and ran out of the tea shop with Motoko right behind him. Haruka smiled and said, "At least he is having fun with her. It takes me back to when I was younger about his age." Motoko was chasing Keitaro around the dorm for the second time today. Shinobu heard the noise and saw that Keitaro and Motoko were training with each other Keitaro was smiling when they were fighting. Motoko lunched an attack against him but he rolled out of the road and counted with an attack at her. Shinobu saw the Keitaro was behind her and said, "Surrender?" Motoko rolled out of the road and said, "You have gotting lucky but next time you will not get me." She lunched an attack at him and he wasn't ready for it so she pushed him back. She then landed her kendo sword on his and pushed him down. Shinobu saw the pain in his eyes but then he smiled and said, "You are open." He did a leg swipe and knocked her down to the ground. Then jumped on top of her and said, "You are pinned. Surrender." She nodded her head and said, "I surrender to you this one time. Snugger bear." He started to laugh and said, "You are lucky we are alone. We shouldn't call our pet names for each other in public like this." Shinobu said, "Keitaro, Motoko. Can I talk to both of you for a moment." Keitaro looked up and said, "Great. Sure what is up Shinobu?"

Shinobu looked at them and said, "I heard Motoko call you a name. I would like to know if you two are going out?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "You better sit down because what I am about to say to you is personal." Shinobu sat down and said, "What is going on." Motoko smiled and said, "The Truth is me and him are going out behind Naru's back. As you can tell Naru hasn't being giving me some space. When I went out with Motoko on the date." Shinobu touched his arm and said, "Don't worry about it. So who knows about you two going out besides me?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Haruka is the only one beside you now. Can you please keep it quiet because if Naru finds out I will not live it down for a long time now." She smiled again and said, "Sure. I don't mind. I will keep it quiet. You have helped me thought out so much already. How about you two get washed up because supper will be ready shortly." They smiled and got up. Keitaro put his arm around Shinobu and said, "Thanks. If you need some help let me know." She nodded and they walked inside to have some supper and wash up. Shinobu walked to the kitchen to do up supper when Kitsune came down and said, "Hi there Shinobu. What is going on with you. You are happy about something. I know a cute boy asked you out." Shinobu shook her head and said, "It isn't anything like that."

Kitsune was about to ask Shinobu what she was hiding when Haruka came in and said, "Let it drop. Maybe Shinobu is in a good mood today aren't you?" Haruka gave her a smile. Shinobu smiled back at her and went back doing up supper for everyone. A few minutes later Keitaro and Motoko showed up to have supper. Su jumped on Keitaro back and said, "I want to play with you after supper?" He smiled and said, "Ok. Put I don't want to get hurt if you don't mind which means I am not going to test your new inventions for you all right?" She smiled and said, "Ok." They all sat down and started to have supper. The air around the table were clam with happiness. Shinobu smiled and said, "So how was everyone's day today." Keitaro went first and said, "I had a fun time. Did some training and rested for about 3 hours." Kitsune said, "Training like kissing Motoko?" Shinobu heard that and was about to say something when Keitaro looked at Kitsune and said, "Kitsune. You know you don't care about anyone else personal live. You think it is a game for you to tease them about something's well it is not." He stood up and said, "Excuse me. I will eat later." Then everyone didn't say anything thought the rest of the meal. Keitaro walked out the front door and sat down on the steps that lead to the dorm. He crossed his arms around his knees and started to cry.

Haruka sighed and said, "Kitsune. I know he was hard on you but he has a point. You have being treating him badly. He has giving us so much in the time he has being here. Kitsune. If I was you I would go and find him then tell him you are sorry about the comment you have made." Kitsune stood up and said, "Ok. Where would he be right now?" Haruka smiled and said, "Try the front." Kitsune nodded and said, "Please excuse me." Then she walked to the front and saw him doubled over. She walked out to him and touched him on the arm. Keitaro lifted his head and said, "Kitsune." He removed his glasses and wipe the tears that were there. She sat down next to him and said, "I am sorry about what I said in there. Keitaro. Can you please forgive me?" He looked at her and said, "Kitsune. I do forgive you. But please don't talk about personal things like that at the table. When no one is around them you can tell me. But please keep it down to a minimal." She nodded her head and said, "I am going back inside you coming?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "I would like to be alone for a bit if you don't mind. Can you please tell Su that I will play with her in the morning?" She nodded her head and left him alone with his thoughts. She walked inside and said, "Keitaro is outside thinking about something's. Su. He will play with you in the morning." Su nodded her head and walked to her room to get some sleep. With everyone else put Naru and Motoko. Motoko walked to the balcony to do some training and Naru went to talk with Keitaro about something that he wants to know. She was him sitting on the step. He had his head on his arms and saw him breathing slowly. She walked up behind him and touched him on the shoulder. He shook his head and said, "Naru. What is up?" She smiled at him and said, "I am out here to talk and spend some time with you." He patted the spot next to him. So she sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

Then he put her arm around him and said, "What is wrong?" She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I was worried about you when you left like that. She didn't have the right to say something like that to you. She know we are going out so why did she say something like that to you?" He smiled and said, "I have gotten use to it now. When we first started going out she always bugged me about going out with you." She started to laugh and said, "You know you are right for once. Well I better head inside don't stay out here too long." She stood up and walked to her room after she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He waited until he heard her inside her room he walked to the balcony to hang out with Motoko. Motoko was on the balcony doing some night training and she wanted to spend sometime with Keitaro also. 5 minutes later she heard someone walking up the stairs quietly or trying too. She smiled and said, "Keitaro. You are going down." The footsteps stopped and then she heard someone said, "How did you know it was me?" She smiled and said, "You are the only one that is trying to be quiet." He walked up behind her after making sure that they weren't begin watch. He smiled and said, "What to do now. That we are alone to train?" She turned around and said, "You know I love you." She put her arms around him and he said, "Same here." They meet in a kiss and then a few minutes later they broke off and smiled at one another. Motoko said, "Let us get some training in before we go to bed." Keitaro looked at her and said, "Sure." So they went to their rooms and grabbed their kendo swords and went to the back yard to train for a bit. It was about midnight when they were done training. Keitaro put his arm around her and helped her to her bedroom. She smiled and said, "See you in the morning." He nodded his head and walked down to his room to get some sleep. As he walked into his room he didn't remove his clothes because he was so hot and tried. He removed his glasses and then went to sleep. Morning came and Keitaro said, "That is the last time I am training that late with her again." Then he heard a knock on his door. So he sat up and said, "I am coming." He got himself off of his bed and walked to the door. When he open it he got a face full of panties.

I am sorry for the wait. I was trying to make this chapter good. So if you have any ideas on what should happen I would be happy to look them over. I know this chapter is long but I have a lot of ideas that needed to get put down. If you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them right away.


	12. The Pain

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 8 The Pain

In the last chapter: Then he heard a knock on his door. So he sat up and said, "I am coming." He got himself off of his bed and walked to the door. When he open it he got a face full of panties.

And now to the story:

Keitaro reached out and grabbed the door frame and then the person turned around. They smiled and said, "Morning sleepy head." Keitaro smiled and looked up at Su and said, "Su. You know you have to stop doing that to me in the morning if you don't mind. I would like if you would knock on my door and give me a normal hug?" She smiled and said, "Sure." She climbed down off of him and said, "See you in the dinning hall." She started to run down the hall. Keitaro rolled his eyes and closed the door. He removed the clothes he had on last night because he didn't want to wear them again today. He had gotten his pants on when the board above his room moved and a head poked though.

Meanwhile Motoko woke up with the bird singing. She stretched her arms over her head and said, "Now that was sleep. I should get dress because it is late and I would have done my training by now." She rolled out of bed when she heard laughing coming from down stairs. She smiled and got dressed. Once she was dressed, she walked down the stairs and saw that Su was hanging off the rafters like a monkey. Su saw Motoko and said, "Motoko. Morning." She jumped onto Motoko's shoulders. She smiled and said, "Morning. Did you attack him this morning Su?" Su looked at Motoko and said, "I did but he got a face full of panties." Kitsune heard that and started to laugh. When they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Naru smiled and said, "Hello there Keitaro. Why is your face all red?" He looked at her and said, "You don't want to know." She rolled her eyes and said, "Su." He nodded his head and said, "Yup. She attacked me this morning. She missed her landing and landed on my face." Naru started to laugh and said, "Now that is funny." He grabbed a pillow and thrown it a Naru which hit her in the face. She rubbed her face and said, "So you want to have a fight now." She jumped down and tackled him down. She pinned his arms above his head and said, "You are trapped now." He smiled at her and lead up and kissed her. She loosens her grip on his arms and he pulled her down to him. Keitaro felt something wrong with her and didn't say anything about it.

After a couple of minutes kissing Keitaro said, "We should get dress." Naru moaned and said, "Ok. But maybe tonight we can snugger?" He said, "Ok. If I am not tried from repairing the dorm." She nodded and climbed up to her room again. He sighed and grabbed a shirt and put it on. Once it was on, he walked down stairs to have some breakfast. As he walked in he was attacked by Su for the second time today. He was happy that she wrapped her legs around his waist then his neck. He looked at her and said, "You know you have to do this more often. But thanks for not the face." She let go of him and walked over to her spot. Keitaro walked over to his spot and sat down. Shinobu brought his food out for him and said, "I heard what happen to you. You got a face full of panties." Keitaro looked at her and said, "Ya. I didn't know what was going on with me." Shinobu started to giggle and said, "You know you have to be more careful around her. Because Motoko might get the wrong idea." Keitaro put his arm around her waist and said, "I am hungry I could eat a human." Shinobu started to scream that is when Naru came in and saw that Keitaro was holding her by her waist. She walked up to him and said, "Keitaro." He saw that Naru was there looking at him. He smiled and said, "It isn't what it looks like. I am teasing Shinobu that is all." Shinobu looked at Naru and said, "It is true. Nothing happen." Everyone there in the dinning hall nodded their heads as it was the truth. Naru walked over to her spot and sat down.

Keitaro relaxed and started to eat his breakfast when there was a knock on the front door. Keitaro pushed his chair out and went to see who it was. As he open the door a female stood there and they said, "I am looking for Motoko Aoyama. Is she here?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Motoko." Motoko heard her name being called so she went to see who it was. Once there she said, "Mother." Keitaro moved to one side and said, "Please come in Miss Aoyama." He dropped his head and she came in. Once she was in, he walked to the couch and said, "What can I help you with." Miss Aoyama sat down and said, "I am here because there is something wrong and I would like to know what if Motoko wants to come back." Motoko sat down next to Keitaro and said, "What is going on Mom?" Keitaro shifted slightly because something wasn't right. After he hugged Shinobu that one time he can tell something was going to happen or tell what mood someone was in with a look. Miss Aoyama dropped her head and said, "Your sister is back at home and she is upset so I would like to know if you want to come back and train with her again." Keitaro felt the air around them was heavy. Keitaro tried to breathe but he couldn't. It felt like the air was being pulled from his lungs. The harder he tried to breath the faster the air was leaving him. Then he collapsed. Everyone came to his side when Motoko said, "He isn't breathing." Her Mom looked at him and said, "Let me have a look."

Everyone moved away so she could have some room when she touched his forehead he opens his eyes and said, "Miss." She put a finger to his lips and said, "Don't. Rest." Keitaro closed his eyes again and she said, "The air around him is gone. The air here is different." Then she removed something from her inside pocket and removed a bottle. She open it and removed what was inside of it and put it in his mouth. Motoko looked at her mom and said, "Will he." She smiled and said, "Yes. Right now he needs some rest but he is in pain. Please tell me what he has, being like for the last few days?" Shinobu said, "He has been fine. When he got back from his trip he was fine. I was in pain and he hugged me then I felt fine. But other then that nothing else." Motoko said, "Please Keitaro don't leave us here alone." Naru stood behind the couch and waited for him to get better. The only word he said was when this happen was 'miss' but that was it. Everyone moved into the dinning hall to finish their meal. But Motoko went to her knees and took his hand. Her mom said, "May I get something to eat?" Shinobu smiled and said, "You can have his. I will do some more up later for him." Miss Aoyama walked to the dinning hall and sat down. Kitsune moved the plate of food to her and said, "Here." Miss Aoyama started to eat. Motoko took his hand and moved it to her cheek.

Haruka came in and said, "Hello there." Miss Aoyama smiled and said, "Hello there." Haruka saw that Keitaro wasn't there when she said, "What happen?" Shinobu walked up to her and said, "Can we talk in private." Haruka heard the sadness in her voice so she lead her outside and said, "What is going on." Shinobu dropped her head and said, "Keitaro. He suddenly felt like the air around him was gone and then he collapsed." Haruka put her arms around her and said, "Don't worry. He will come back." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "But there is something else wrong. I didn't want anyone else to know. Keitaro hasn't been himself for the last few days. When I look at him, he is different?" Haruka smiled and said, "Ok. You still want to talk about this?" Shinobu nodded her head and said, "I do but later if you don't mind?" Haruka nodded her head that is when they heard a scream coming from the main hall. Everyone runs to see Keitaro screaming at the top of his lungs for some reason.

Motoko didn't leave his side when he heard him screaming at the top of his lungs. She tried to quiet him down but it wouldn't work. Everyone saw him screaming but they touched him and he didn't quiet down. That is when he stopped and said, "Pain. Please take the pain away from me." Everyone looked at each other because they didn't know what he is talking about. Motoko touched his forehead and that is when Naru said, "Leave him alone Motoko. You have put him thought so much pain already with your attacks to him." Miss Aoyama looked at her daughter and said, "Motoko." Motoko stood up and said, "I am leaving now. Haruka. May I stay over at the tea shop with you for a few days?" Haruka smiled and said, "Yes. You may stay over there with me. I could use someone to talk to." Motoko walked to her room and grabbed some clothes and walked over to the tea shop. She walked upstairs to an empty room and started to meditate.

Meanwhile Shinobu said, "She does attack him but only because she thinks he is doing something bad to us." She smiled and said, "You don't mind me staying her and waiting for him to get better. I don't know why but something about him is nice and clamming." Haruka smiled and said, "There are some empty rooms on the second floor if you don't mind sleeping there?" She smiled and said, "I don't mind. I would like to take a soak. You girls may join me if you want?" Shinobu shook her head and said, "I will join you later right now someone should stay with Keitaro to make sure he doesn't hurt himself too much." They all nodded because she was the only one who can help him when he is feeling bad about something. Haruka smiled and walked over to the Tea shop to talk to Motoko for a bit to find out what is bugging her. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She heard someone crying on the second floor. So she walked up and knocked on the door.

Motoko closed her eyes and started to cry because what Naru said might be true. She might have caused him pain. That is when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door and open it. She saw it was Haruka. Haruka smiled at her and said, "Can I come in for a few minutes?" Motoko moved to one side and let Haruka in. Once she was in, she closed the door. Haruka took a seat in the chair and said, "What is wrong Motoko besides what Naru told you?" Motoko rested her head against the door and said, "I don't know. I love him but if I tell Naru I might hurt him some more. And my mother for that matter might not accept him who he is." Haruka shook her head and said, "Let me tell you something Motoko. It was hard for him also. When he was younger he had someone close to him but they moved away. I would find him crying his eyes out almost every day. But one day he did something I didn't know he could do." Motoko turned around and looked at Haruka then said, "What is that?" Haruka smiled again and said, "He told me that he didn't want to be hurt any more so I helped him learn to show emotions once in a while. But that didn't help. It was about two years after they left he came here again and looked at me. He didn't say anything to me but looked." Motoko moved over and sat down on the futon and said, "What happen." Haruka smiled and said, "Well. After we were looking at each other, he helped me out here during his stay. He didn't leave because it would hurt him to see the place again." Motoko dropped her head and said, "So what is the pain he was talking about?" Haruka shook her head and said, "I don't know. I really don't know."

Motoko looked at Haruka and said, "Please let me stay here. I will work if you want me too?" Haruka smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. You don't have to worry about it. If you want, you can work." Motoko saw the Haruka meant that. Haruka nodded and said, "Ok. How about we wait for the morning because we need some sleep." Haruka stood up and walked out of the room. Motoko unpacked her clothes which she had brought with her.

Meanwhile back at the dorm Keitaro woke up and said, "Shinobu." Shinobu saw that he was wakes so she kissed his forehead and said, "How are you feeling?" Keitaro reached up and touched her cheek and said, "You know I have been punched and kicked so many times I don't know any more but one thing is clear. I love Motoko?" When he said that he looked around to see if anyone else was there. Shinobu nodded her head and said, "We are the only ones here. But something happen." Keitaro sat up and said, "Motoko. Where is she?" Shinobu sat down next to him and said, "She is over at the tea shop." Keitaro looked at her and said, "Shinobu. Can you please tell everyone that I am over there for a few moments?" She nodded her head and let him go over to the tea shop. As he walked out of the dinning hall door. He smiled and walked over to the tea shop. Once there he knocked on the back door. Haruka was in the back doing some things up when she heard a knock. She walked over and opens the door she smiled. Keitaro smiled at her and said, "Hi there Haruka. Is she still here?" Haruka smiled and said, "Yes. She is on the second floor." Keitaro walked in and said, "I am going to talk to her. Shinobu knows I am over here." She patted his back and said, "Ok. But be careful she might be hurt some." He nodded and walked to the stairs then walked up them. Once he reached the top he walked to the only room that had its door closed. He walked over to it and knocked on it.

Motoko had unpacked when she was looking outside when she heard someone knocking on her door. She shook her head because the only person knows that she is here was everyone but Keitaro. She walked over and opens the door. She was shocked to see Keitaro standing there. He smiled at her and said, "You know. I have to wipe the tears for you." Motoko put her arms around him and dragged him into her room and said, "Please don't do that again." He couldn't say anything because she was squeezing him so hard. He patted her butt and she understood that he wouldn't do that again. She let go of him and saw that he was little blue. Then she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hug you that hard." After a few deep breaths the colour had returned to his face. He said, "I don't mind you were scared about me. I have been hugged by Su so I don't mind." He kicked the door closed and said, "You want to snugger?" She kissed his cheek and said, "You don't mind being close to me." Keitaro moved back until he was about arms' length from her and said, "If you don't want me too then I will leave." He turned around when Motoko put her arms around him and said, "I do. Want to snugger. Please don't leave." Keitaro started to laugh and said, "You know I will not leave my girlfriend no matter what." She turned him around and saw him grinning from ear to ear. She shook her head and said, "You are going to get it now." She tossed him onto the futon that was there. Haruka heard him falling down and smiled. Motoko jumped on top of him and said, "What are you doing to do now?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Going to pin you." He rolled and then pinned Motoko under him. She smiled and said, "I love you Keitaro." So he leaned down and slowly kissed her forehead and said, "I know." She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let him go. When he felt something, move past him and knocked him into the wall.

Naru went over to the tea shop to talk to Motoko when she heard laughing coming from inside. Naru pushed the door open and ran upstairs. She threw the open and then saw them holding each other and kissing. She got mad and kicked him across the room. Haruka came up and saw that Keitaro was up against the wall. Motoko stood up and said, "Naru. You bitch." Haruka saw the slap to Naru's face and heard it hit. Keitaro got up and said, "Naru." Everyone turned around and looked at him. He stood up and walked up to her. Haruka saw him upset with her so she touched him on the arm and said, "Keitaro." He pushed her hand off of him and said, "Naru. Motoko was worried about me so that is why we, were holding each other all right so how about you talk before you hit me again?" Then he left her standing there.

Keitaro walked to his room and started to pack for another trip. Shinobu came to his room and said, "What happen?" Keitaro lifted some clothes and said, "Motoko slapped Naru for kicking me across the room." Shinobu said, "Don't tell me you are leaving again?" He smiled at her and said, "I am. But don't worry there is a place a few yards behind the dorm where I will be staying so please don't tell anyone where I am going." She started to get some tears in her eyes when Keitaro put his arm around her and said, "Please don't cry. Where is my little Shinobu who would make sure there is some food for me and makes me laughs?" She wipes the tears and said, "Ok. I promise that I will not tell anyone where you are going. Maybe Motoko?" He looked at her and said, "Ok. Her and Haruka only." She nodded and left him alone so he came pack. Thirty minutes later he was done packing for his trip to the cottage to catch up on some quiet time alone. He didn't mind Motoko being around him but Naru has being pushing him so much he was about to blow his top at her one of these days. He had finished packing and tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. He looked around and didn't see anyone so he open the back door and was outside when someone said, "Mr. Urashima. Where are you going?" The voice made Keitaro jump out of his skin. He turned around and saw it was Motoko's mother. He dropped his head and said, "Going to a cottage out back to think about something's thought about my life. So please don't tell anyone. Shinobu is going to tell Haruka and Motoko about me leaving. I would like some time alone with my thoughts to make sure I understand them."

She smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. You have a kind heart and no one can take that way from you."

Sorry for it taking me so long to post. I tried to work on it but I got writes block. I have some other stories going at the moment on another site. If you want to read them, I will post the website at the end so you can read them and tell me what you think. I am sorry about leaving one hanging like this. I don't know what is going to happen next so any ideas would be nice. Here is the website: so please let me know what you think. They are called: Keitaro Secret and Keitaro and Motoko Love Story so please let me know what you think of them. I will try to get the next couple of chapters posted as soon as I can. Thanks for all who helped me.

Here are the people who helped me so far:

Mike Kromer

doctor anthony

Are the only ones who helped me with on this and the others who added me to their Fav.


	13. Update 2

This is letting you're the readers know that I might now work on this story anymore for a few days because it is hard for me to work on this story when I have another two on the go on another site so please understand that I will get the next couple of chapters done as soon as I can. Can someone please tell me where I can make the first chapter better. And if you see any mistakes during the others chapters please let me know and I will edit them right away. Thank to all who have helped me make it this far on the story.


	14. Thanks

I am working a few others stories at the moment so I am sorry I haven't posted any new chapters to this story. If you want to know what other stories I have going on please read K&M Story for Fan Fiction and  There is also Keitaro and Motoko love Story on Fan Fiction. For  I have Spartan 119 and Keitaro's Secret which is still being worked on. So please check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them. Thanks for all the support everyone has given to me for keep on working on this story. Here are all the stories I have going at the moment:

Kagome and Sango

Keitaro and Motoko Love Story

K&M Story

Spartan 119

Keitaro's Secret

So please read them and let me know what you think of them.


	15. The Busy Week

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 9 The Busy Week

In the last chapter: She smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. You have a kind heart and no one can take that way from you."

And now to the story:

Keitaro nodded and started his walk to the cottage behind the dorm. He had found the place when he was running around trying to hide from Grandma Hinata because she was mad at him. Thirty minutes later the cottage came into view. He smiled and said, "It has been too, long." He open the door and looked around. There was a futon and that was about it. He had brought some supplies with him when he left because he didn't know how long he would be back here. He tossed his bag into a corner and rolled out the futon to air it out because it was smelly. He looked around and said, "Well I better start working?"

Meanwhile Kitsune was walking over to the tea shop with Su, Shinobu, and Miss Aoyama. Then they saw that the lights were on. Motoko came walking out when she saw them she waved to them and walked into town. Her mom sighed and said, "She is in pain. Right now she needs to be alone." They all nodded and walked inside to see that Haruka was looking at Naru. Shinobu said, "What is going on here?" Naru lifted her head and they saw the imprint of a hand on the side of her face. Kitsune went over to her and said, "What is wrong sugar?" Naru dropped her head and said, "I don't want to talk about it." Haruka said, "If it is all right, can I tell them?" Naru nodded her head and Haruka leaned back then told them what had happen. During the time Haruka was talking no one said anything. Thirty minutes later she was done telling them. Miss Aoyama said, "Well I don't know about you girls I am going to head on home because I have something's to take care off. When Motoko comes back please tell her that I would like to hear from her again." Then she walked out of the Tea shop and then she was gone.

Motoko was walking thought town because she didn't want to look at Naru for the time begin because she didn't know what came over her. She walked to the park and sat down because she was tried of walking around. She smiled because this park was like the one where they chased each other. She didn't know why but the more she thought about him the more she wanted to be with him. She leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky. When someone said, "You know you have to find somewhere else to think." Motoko sat up and saw it was Haruka. Motoko smiled at her and said, "How did you know I would be here?" Haruka smiled and said, "I didn't. Keitaro would come here when he was upset about something so I had a funny feeling you would be here also. Want to talk about it?" Motoko shook her head and said, "If you don't mind I am not in the mood to talk about it." Haruka put an arm around Motoko and said, "I know you are in pain about what happen at the tea shop when Naru saw you two together." Motoko dropped her head and said, "She always jumping to the wrong answer before asking anything. I know I went over the line when I slapped her but it felt right to slap her." Haruka removed her cigarette and said, "Keitaro said to me once 'that you don't have to face your problems alone sometimes having someone there for you is all you need.' When I was younger, I went thought a brake up with my boyfriend and Keitaro was there for me. He didn't know what was going on but he held me and let me cry on his shoulder."

Motoko smiled and said, "How did he know you were in pain?" Haruka took a drag from her cigarette and said, "I don't know. When I was walking back, I had my head down. He came up to me and took my hand. I looked at him and he gave me a smiled that he was there for me. I dropped to my knees and hugged him close to me." Motoko smiled and said, "So. In other words he is putting himself second to help others like Shinobu." Haruka nodded and said, "He would make sure I was all right by writing me almost every day to talk. I would read them and they would bring a smile to my face. He would tell me how school was doing for him and he got beat up by the boys for being weaker then them. Once day when he was here for a visit I saw him beat up some bullies because they were picking on someone younger then them. Afterwards he carried the kid on his back over to me and told me what had happen. I wanted to check him out but he went back playing. The child mother came over and saw that I was treating her daughter. I told her what had happen and Keitaro showed up and told his side of the story. He smiled and told her that he was protecting her with his life. The mother brought her daughter over to the inn so Keitaro can play with her until something happen." Motoko raised her head and said, "What happen?"

Haruka leaned back and said, "Keitaro got sick and he couldn't move for a few days. When I went to check up on him, I saw her holding his hand." Motoko said, "What was her name?" Haruka shook her head and said, "I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask them. Once he was better, they left and that is when Keitaro put a wall around his heart. He lost more then a friend that day he lost someone close to him." Motoko looked up the clouds and said, "When you were talking about it. I think I was that child he saved but I don't know." Haruka smiled and said, "When you talk about it. You might be her but that was so long ago. I think I still have a picture of them together. Come on let us head back."

Meanwhile Keitaro had repaired and it was late out. He walked inside to have something to eat because when he got here he hadn't anything to eat for the longest time. He open a can of beans and eat them. Once the can was empty, he washed the inside out and went to bed because he was so tried he couldn't keep his eyes open. Kitusne was looking at everyone and said, "What are we going to do now. The landlord is over there in pain. Motoko and Haruka are gone somewhere that leaves us." Naru looked at her and said, "Well we better head on back to the dorm to wait for them to return." Shinobu shook her head and said, "Keitaro. What is wrong?" Everyone headed back to the dorm to get back to whatever they want to do today. Shinobu walked with her head down and sighed. Kitsune heard the sigh and went next to Shinobu and said, "What is wrong?" Shinobu looked up and said, "I am worried about them. The way Keitaro and Motoko are acting today. Something isn't right." Kitsune put her arm around the young girl and said, "Don't worry about it. They have to fight their own demons sometimes." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "You are right. I better get supper going because it is already past lunch." Kitsune smiled and said, "Now there is the Shinobu I know." Shinobu smiled and said, "That means no drinking until supper it over Kitsune." Kitusne moaned and said, "That is not far." Shinobu started to laugh and said, "You don't have to moan like that because I was teasing you." Kitsune smiled and they went into the dorm. Shinobu went to the Kitchen to do up supper. While everyone else finds something to do.

Haruka and Motoko walked back to the tea shop when Haruka said, "I almost forgot your mom said she was heading back because there was a few things' she head to take care off and she would be happy to hear from you again." Motoko nodded her head and said, "I might write her a letter because I can get my feelings out better in a letter then talking on the phone." Motoko looked around and said, "Where is Keitaro?" Haruka smiled and said, "He must be over at the dorm. He might be thinking about what happen here?" Motoko sighed and said, "You are right. If you don't mind I am going to get some rest." Haruka nodded and said, "Go on ahead there isn't anything important at the moment." Motoko walked into the tea shop and said, "Well I would like to know what Keitaro is doing right now." She walked up the stairs and laid down because she was tried. As soon as she laid down she was out a like a light. Haruka locked up for the night and said, "Keitaro. What is wrong with you? First the bruises on your side then you couldn't breathe what is going on with you?" She walked up the stairs to her room to get some sleep also. Morning came and Haruka got up after her alarm clock went off. That is when she heard someone talking in the shop. She smiled and said, "Must be Motoko." She grabbed her house coat and walked down to see Motoko talking to herself. Haruka said, "Motoko?" Motoko stopped and said, "Sorry if I woke you up."

Haruka smiled and said, "Don't worry I was getting up anyway. I know this isn't my business but I heard you talking to yourself down here?" Motoko nodded her head and said, "It is true. I didn't want to wake you so I started to talk to myself because I have so much on my mind at the moment so talking helps out." Haruka walked up to the Kendo girl and put her arm around her. Then said, "It is all right. Don't worry about it because you are thinking about him aren't you." Motoko looked at Haruka and said, "Yes. I don't know why but this Ki is different for some reason. If it was a colour, I would say it was blue but now it is different colour's all the time." Haruka smiled and said, "I know I have seen it also so please don't worry about him. Knowing him he will be all right. Right now he needs some alone time to think on what is going on with his body. But more importantly his heart. When he looks' at you he sees he best friend and love. But when he looks at Naru. He see's her as a friend and that is about it. I know that he is fighting against his own demon's at the moment so don't worry about him. Knowing him he will win against them because there is one person who can help him." Motoko started to cry and Haruka placed Motoko's head on her shoulder and said, "Let it out."

Meanwhile, back at the cottage behind the dorm. Keitaro woke up and sighed because he only has been here a short time already and he is missing everyone at the dorm. Shinobu's cooking, Su's huggs, Naru's punches, Kitsune Sake smell after she drinks, and there is Motoko who made him run for his money during training and when he did something bad. He shook the thought out of his mind because right now. He needs to find away to fight his inner battle. He grabbed his Kendo sword he had packed and went to do some training. He didn't bother getting changed because he didn't care anymore. Keitaro walked a few feet away from the cottage so he wouldn't destroy the cottage with his training. He took up his Kendo stance and pretended Motoko was standing across from him during one of their training sessions. She came running at him and he dogged it to the left then the right. Then counted with some attacks of his own to her. It went on until about supper time. The sweat was coming off of him in buckets. He turned his kendo sword upside down because he was tired. He needs some support.

Motoko had helped Haruka around the shop. The gang came from the dorm to help out. When Motoko saw Naru she took off her apron and walked up stairs. Haruka sighed and said, "I am going to talk to her tonight." Everyone helped out until closing. Shinobu stretched her arms over her head and said, "What a busy day." Haruka smiled and said, "Thanks for the help. Leave the dishes I will do them up later." Everyone nodded and left but Su and Shinobu. Haruka said, "Don't worry she will be back to normal when he gets back. You have my word on that." Shinobu nodded her head and Su smiled then they both left. Motoko saw everyone leaving so she came out of her room where she spent the day. Haruka said, "What is wrong besides you still upset with Naru?" Motoko sighed and said, "Worried about the pain he might be in when I am not around." Haruka smiled and said, "You know when he was in pain there was one thing that kept him coming back and that was you." Motoko touched her heart and said, "You mean that Haruka. He kept on coming back after I sent him flying because he cares about me." Haruka put her arms around Motoko and said, "I know you are scared for him and to tell you the truth I am also." Motoko turned around to see that Haruka was about to cry. She touched her face and said, "You understand the pain he has been in when he was younger. But there is something else about him you like isn't there?" Haruka smiled and said, "Am I that easy to read?" Motoko smiled and said, "Right now you are scared about him leaving here and not seeing you again. That is your fear right?" Haruka dropped her head and said, "Yes. It is." Motoko put Haruka's head on her shoulder and said, "Let me worry about him for the both of us." Haruka sudden felt like she wanted to cry. She hadn't cried after the brake up with her boyfriend all those years ago.

Haruka let the tears she was holding came come forward. Motoko didn't let go of the older woman because she needed each other more then ever. Twenty minutes have past when they looked at each other and then went to clear up the shop.

A week had pasted when Keitaro returned to the Dorm. He smiled because there was no damage to the outside of it. He walked to the front and pushed the door bell. He waited for a moment then pushed it again. Someone said, "Coming." He smiled because it was Kitsune. She must of been watching tv or something. She open the door and said, "I am sorry but can you please leave this is a girl's dorm." Keitaro smiled and said, "Come now is that any way to treat your land lord?" Kitsune looked closer and said, "Keitaro." He smiled at her and said, "Hello." Kitsune screamed "KEITARO." Everyone came to see what Kitsune screamed about then they saw her laying on someone. She got up off of them and said, "Sorry about that." Keitaro got up and said, "It is nothing new to me. Hello there princess." Shinobu came running up to him because he was the only one that knows about the bond that they have with each other. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "You big idiot. I am going to kill you for leaving like that." Keitaro patted her head and said, "You wouldn't do that to me. Would you?" Shinobu lifted her head and said, "I can't. I like you too much." Su jumped and landed on his shoulders and said, "I can run some tests now." He smiled and said, "Later all right Su. I would like to settle back in." That is when he saw Naru walking towards him. Kitusne turned her head and saw that Naru was there. She walked up to Shinobu and Su then said, "You two better step back." Su and Shinobu both moved away from them. Keitaro removed his bag from his back and walked up to Naru.

Naru looked at him and said, "Keitaro." Keitaro nodded his head and that is when he was kicked into a wall. He stood up and said, "Nice to see you again Naru." Dusting himself off. He looked around and sighed because he person he wanted to see wasn't here. Kitsune said, "She is still over at the shop." Keitaro smiled and said, "Shinobu can you please take my bag to my room I am going to talk with Motoko and Haruka for a few minutes." Shinobu picked up his bag and took it to his room for him. Keitaro walked out the front door and then headed for the tea shop. Kitsune walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the Tea Shop. She smiled when Haruka said, "Hello." Kitsune smiled and said, "He is coming over to see her." Haruka smiled and said, "Ok. Thanks for the heads up." Then she hung up the phone. She removed a cigarette and sighed because he was coming over here to talk to Motoko. She walked outside to light it. Motoko was taking the day off to catch up on some sleep.

After five minutes Keitaro showed up. He smiled at her and said, "Hello there Haruka." She smiled at him and said, "How has your week being." He smiled and said, "Not bad. I did some training and repairing when I was there." Haruka smiled and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro sat down next to her and said, "I am worried about everyone here at dorm. How is Motoko holding up?" She dropped her head and said, "I don't know. After the problem with her and Naru she has been working here with me for the time begin." He smiled then said, "I don't know about you but I am going to see if she wants to talk with me?" Haruka smiled and said, "Go on ahead." He walked inside and walked up the stairs when he heard someone talking in their sleep. He smiled and walked in.

He smiled when he saw Motoko laying down on the bed. He quietly walked over to her and lay down next to her. He put his arm over her and then kissed her cheek. Motoko rolled over and said, "Keitaro. How have you gotting stronger then me?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Because of your love for me." He whispered in her ear. Motoko woke up and didn't see anyone with her so she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep when she heard someone whispering in her ear again this time they said, "I have a secret inside of me." Motoko rolled over and saw that Keitaro was there laying down next to her. She smiled and announce, "Keitaro." She rolled over on top of him and started to place kisses all over his face.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have being working on my other stories so please understand that I will get back to this one as soon as I can. Any thoughts on this story would be nice. I would give you credit for the ideas


	16. The Trip

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice to me I might make mistakes and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it means upset about something.

When I put **888888** it means a flash back

Chapter 10 The Trip

As Motoko kiss Keitaro all over the face. He didn't let her stop kissing him because it meant so much to him. After a moment Motoko looked at him and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro was crying because he was happy. He smiled at her and said, "I am so happy these are tears of happiness. I know that I was gone for the week but it wasn't the same. You understand right?" Motoko leaned in closer to him and then kissed him on the lips. Which he returned to her. Haruka was down stairs smiling because Motoko would be happy to have him back again. Haruka saw the way Motoko would walk around the shop when she was working. Haruka knew that Motoko was missing him so much she could talk to herself almost every day. Then she heard some giggling coming from Motoko's room. She shook her head and said, "What are they doing up there." Keitaro found Motoko's tickles spot and started to tickle her. Motoko started to giggle. So Keitaro tickled her some more. After 5 minutes of him tickling her she lay down next to him with his arm around her. He said, "Now that was fun." Motoko scooted closer to her boyfriend and said, "You are right. I didn't know I had a tickles spot." Keitaro let out a long sigh. Motoko lifted her head and said, "What is wrong Keitaro?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "I don't know. I should be happy to be here with you but something else isn't right." Motoko put her arm over his chest and said, "Don't worry about it. You will be fine later on. Now where was I." She started to kiss his cheek then he rolled on top of her. Then he started to place kisses all over her face. She started to cry because she was happy to have him back with her again.

Keitaro stopped and said, "You know I would like to spend as much time with you as I can?" Motoko put her arms around him and pulled him down closer to her body and said, "Same here." He reached up and touched her face with his hand and she smiled at him. He smiled at her and said, "Motoko. I am sorry for leaving like that?" Motoko shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it. I understand that you needed sometime alone. Did you have fun alone?" Keitaro said, "I did and didn't. I did have fun I could hear myself think for once and I didn't because you weren't there with me. I would like to have you there with me but that would be pushing my luck which isn't good." Motoko giggled and said, "How sweet. Did you work out when you were there?" Keitaro turned a little red and said, "Ya. I pretend you were there and we were training against each other." Motoko smiled and said, "Don't worry. I know you are still working out. What is wrong Keitaro?" Keitaro felt like something was wrong but he couldn't place it. He shook his head and said, "I don't know. I thought I felt something but I don't know." Motoko moved closer to Keitaro and said, "Don't worry. You are back and I am happy." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ya. But there is one thing I wanted to do?" Motoko looked at him and said, "What would that be Keitaro?" He leaned in close to her and then ran his hand up and down her side.

Motoko smiled and said, "You know I missed the time we weren't together. The way you hold me is nice. You know when to run your hands over my side and when not too." Keitaro kissed her forehead and said, "Motoko. I know this might sound weird coming from a guy like me but would you like to spend the night here with me?" She smiled and said, "I thought you never ask. We have to catch up on so much so I would like that very much." Then Keitaro leaned in close to Motoko and Motoko took the hint. They were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door. Meanwhile downstairs Haruka was reading the paper that is when the door open and someone walked in. She smiled and said, "Can I help you." That is when she saw it was Shinobu alone with the girls. Haruka looked at Naru and saw that Naru was upset about something so she said, "I will get them." Haruka walked up the stairs to get Keitaro and Motoko. Once there she knocked on the door. Keitaro got up and went to answer the door. Once he got to the door he saw that it was Haruka. Motoko got up and then joined him at the door. Haruka said, "Keitaro and Motoko. The girls are here. And Naru is upset about something." Keitaro dropped his head and said, "Ok. Let us get going." So all three of them went down stairs to talk. Meanwhile down stairs the girls were waiting for Motoko, Keitaro, and Haruka to show up. Naru stood at the door when she saw that Keitaro coming down the stairs.

Without thinking she ran up to Keitaro and punched him across the room. Keitaro knew Naru was upset when he saw her standing there. Then without warning she ran up to him and punched him across the room. Everyone didn't know what had happen. Keitaro got up and then dusted himself off. Haruka said, "You alright." Keitaro said, "I am fine." Then walked up to Naru then said, "Sorry." Then he slapped her on the cheek then left. Everyone saw that Keitaro slapped Naru. Haruka shook her head and then said, "How about you girls stay here for a bit." That is when Motoko went to find Keitaro. Naru said, "Motoko leave my Boyfriend alone." Motoko looked at Naru and said, "He is in pain. More pain then you know. He might leave again. This time he might not come back." Keitaro walked out of the tea shop and headed for the dorm. Once the dorm came into view Keitaro went to his room and grabbed his bag of clothes. Then saw that Shinobu had taken his dirty clothes out and then went to wash them. Keitaro packed up some clean clothes and then did up a note telling the girls not to look for him. After the note was done Keitaro grabbed his bag and then left the dorm. He looked over his shoulder when he was outside then left. Motoko arrived at the dorm a moment late then went to Keitaro's room to talk to him. Once she arrived at his room she knocked on the door but didn't get an answer so she open his door slightly and looked inside. Then saw that Keitaro wasn't in his room.

Then Motoko went into his room and looked around. Then she walked over to his desk where he did the land-lord work then saw a piece of paper. She open it and saw that it was addressed to the girls. She read it then ran out of his room and then back over to the shop. Meanwhile Naru sat down and said, "Why did he slap me?" Haruka lite a cigarette and said, "I don't know." Shinobu sat down and then brought her knees up to her chest and then wrapped her arms around her knees and cried her heart out. Then Kitsune walked up to Shinobu and said, "What is wrong?" Shinobu looked at Kitusne and said, "Nothing wrong." That is when Shinobu went outside. Then she was Motoko running back to the shop. Once Motoko got close Shinobu saw that she was holding a piece of paper in her hand. Motoko looked at Shinobu and said, "Here." Motoko gave Shinbou the piece of paper and read it then she started to cry some more. That is when everyone else come out. Haruka looked at Shinobu and said, "What is wrong?" Shinobu gave Haruka the piece of paper and she read it aloud so everyone can hear it. Once she was done Haruka said, "We have to find him." But it was too late.

Meanwhile Keitaro had arrived at the train station and got a ticket to somewhere he and Seta had work. He knew he can work there for a bit to clear his head. The train arrived in a couple of minutes later. He got onboard and then went to his seat. Once he was in his seat he removed his notebook he had with him. He wrote down his thoughts almost every day. Today was something big. He had slapped his girlfriend on the cheek. After that he packed up some clothes and then did up a note. That is when he heard his name being called. He looked out the window and saw that the girls were looking for him. He moved down in his seat some more. Haruka and the girls ran to the train station to find Keitaro. Shinobu got there first and asked the person behind the counter if they know if Keitaro had pasted thought. The person said, "He been here a moment ago. He might be on the train. But the train will be leaving in a moment." Shinobu went to the platform and said, "Keitaro. Where are you." That is when she called is name again. Keitaro sat up and saw that Shinobu was crying. He put down his window and said, "Here." Shinobu looked around and then saw that Keitaro was on the train. She walked up to him and said, "Why are you on the train Senpai." He dropped his head and said, "I need some more time away from her. Please don't be upset with me." She tried not to cry but it was too late the tears were coming. Keitaro reached out and touched her on the head. She looked up at him and said, "What will I tell the girls?" He smiled and said, "Tell them I will be gone for a couple of days that is all."

Shinobu smiled and said, "Ok. I understand I want to know if you will call everyday and write me everyday if you can." He smiled and said, "Ok. I promise you." Then she nodded her head. Then moved away from the train. Keitaro removed something from his neck and said, "Here. Please keep it safe for me." Shinobu nodded her head and put it around her neck and moved away from the train. Then the train left the station that is the last time Shinobu saw Keitaro. Shinobu went back to the others and Motoko said, "Did you find him?" Shinobu nodded her head and said, "I did find him. But he will be gone for a few days." Naru was about to go after him when Haruka said, "Don't. Right now he is in pain. He needs some time alone. He is fighting against something inside of him. Right now we should head back to the dorm and rest." Motoko looked into the station and in a quiet voice said, "Please be careful. May the spirits watch over you my love."

I know this is short I am working on the next part of the story. There will be two people showing up in the next part. I would like to know what you the readers want to happen. I will make sure you get credit for the ideas. So please sent me a PM and I will try to add it to the story.


End file.
